To Prevent a War
by Arishia-chan
Summary: Book Three in the After Faded Light epic. A war between the Three Worlds has been brewing since the dawn of time, and it seems the Ningenkai's awakening has finally arrived...
1. anger

Book Three: To Prevent a War

  


_Arishia's Notes: You *must* have read the first two Books in the 'After Faded Light' trilogy before this one; otherwise, it won't make any sense. I don't own YYH, besides the original characters. Contains both shounen-ai (Kurama/Hiei) and non shounen-ai (Yuusuke/Keiko, Kit/Daini) couples._

_Thanks much to Emchay-chan for beta-reading. ^^_

_C&C are greatly appreciated._

  


Chapter 1: anger

  


don't ever forget

that with each step a person is able to take on their own

they have become that much stronger

–taka, fushigi yuugi

***

_"You're going to get a cramp like that," Kurama comments._

_"No I won't." I write furiously in my notepad, not even looking up at them. I don't want to miss a single word that these two speak to me. It's times like these that I wish I had a laptop computer. But then, they wouldn't have let me bring it anyway._

_Kurama waits patiently while I finish. I add a period and then lean back in my chair, massaging my aching wrist. "Sorry," I apologize a bit sheepishly. "I guess I did."_

_"No problem," he says. "We could use a break, ne, Hiei?"_

_Hiei stands, adjusting his black cape about his shoulders. "Tea or water?"_

_"Water is fine."_

_I blink as he disappears out the door. "Is he always like that?"_

_"Always," Kurama chuckles, eyes sparkling with affection. "He won't be gone for long. Would you like me to tell you a story, off the record?" I must look suspicious because he spreads his hands. "No tricks. I just think it might help you understand the next part of our interview, and it's a personal matter I'd rather wasn't broadcasted to the entire world."_

_Oh. Well, in that case . . . "Okay."_

_He nods and seems to gather his thoughts, lips twitching at whatever he's thinking about. "Once upon a Makai evening, several decades ago," he begins, "a certain thief decided to raid a shrine. What he didn't know was that Hunter was on his trail and not very far behind . . ."_

***

Two shapes moved swiftly through the trees, two shadows darker than the evening. Their mischievous eyes gleamed in the light coming from the moonsliver above; they had a task to fulfill. They reached the edge of the woods and began to leap from rooftop to rooftop, snickering as they did so. The ningens, snug in their houses, unknowingly lived peacefully while a vast war was about to be dropped upon their soft heads.

"Roses in winter," said one.

"That is it," answered his companion. "The youko left his visit an hour ago."

"Now, then."

As one, the two dark figures dropped down into an alley. Grinning at one another, they slipped onto the front porch and knocked a few dozen times rapidly.

"Coming!" called a voice from inside. Soft footsteps padded to the door and a ningen woman opened it enough to peer at them. "Yes? May I help you?" She was warm and smiling and the two youkai grinned at each other.

"Shiori-san?" said the first. "My name is Tou and he answers to Dou. We have come on behalf of our Sensei to bid you an invitation."

"An invitation?" Shiori echoed, widening the door.

"Hai," replied Dou. "You have been invited to witness the Deciding Vote, the Great Debate, the Infinitesimal Assembly of Peace versus War."

Tou shot his twin a bothered look and simplified, "A council."

"Above all other councils," Dou added.

War?! Shiori stared at them in shock then stood aside. "Please forgive my rudeness. Come in, Tou-san, Dou-san." They bowed in unison. Shiori ushered them to the living room's couch and wrung her hands. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Only your presence," said Tou.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"A vast war is brewing, Shiori-san." Dou's cat-like eyes gleamed in excitement. "You eldest sons have triggered the ripples and now they are spreading, melting into all the deep crevices of the Three Worlds."

The woman held a hand to her mouth. "Shu-Shuiichi?"

"You know him as Shuiichi," Tou corrected gently. "However, the Makai and Reikai call him Kurama."

"Kurama the Heartless. Kurama the Jewel-Snatcher," his twin crooned, clapping his hands animatedly. "Kurama the Infamous, the Ruthless, the Killer. Kurama the Youko!"

"And his twin, Kit," Tou added.

Shiori gave a short, nervous laugh. "You must've mistaken me for someone else. Shuiichi doesn't have a twin, only a younger step-brother, Shuu-chan."

"You have not met him yet, Shiori-san. He was . . . ah . . . just born recently."

"We've proof," Dou cut in. He darted a clawed hand in his cloak and pulled out a small glass bubble. The youkai hummed a few inarticulate phrases and the orb began to glow strangely. He held it up to Shiori's face and presently her eyes widened.

"Shuiichi!" She easily recognized her son – his bright red hair, that outfit she had given him long ago.

Tou nodded. "This recording was made eight years ago during a tournament your son took part in. Watch and see the truth."

Shiori almost cried out as her son's opponent rushed at him wielding a huge circular blade. She had never seen her son move that quickly, his lithe form a mere blur. There was no audio but she could see the mismatch bunch of Shiori's friends yelling encouragement. Her son's face was twisted with concentration, his usually kind eyes cold and fierce. His opponent swung a fatal blow and a thick cloud of dust covered Shuiichi. Shiori gasped, forgetting for a moment that this happened in the past and he had obviously survived. Black lightening crackled through the air and the audience in the sphere seemed stunned in silence.

"Ooh! Here he comes! Here he comes!" chanted Dou.

Shiori struggled to catch a glimpse of the redhead. The thick dust parted like a heavy curtain and the silvery hair of a new being appeared, blowing in a continuous wind.

"Did you see, Shiori-san?" Tou asked softly. "The spirit of your son is not human. The spirit of your son is youko and _that_ creature is what you see."

"He's quite old," put in Dou. "At least sixteen-hundred years before Hunter shot him and he took refuge in your un-born babe."

"I don't believe you," the woman whispered. But as she said those words, that abnormal creature's shape blurred and the small form of Shuiichi appeared again. Plainly, Shiori saw that her son and the youko were one. "My . . . Shuiichi . . ." Her son, on the screen, turned his head and seemed to look right at her. His eyes had returned to green but even she could spy the golden flecks within. "My son is a demon . . ."

"A spirit, actually," Tou explained. "A sort of sub-level of demon."

"A well-known spirit at that!" Dou grinned. "And his twin is quickly reaching that same fandom!"

Tou held up a hand for his brother's silence. "Shiori-san." The woman's eyes were blank and she stared at him. "Shiori-san . . . our intention wasn't to shock you like this. However, your sons will play a very key roll in this battle, as well as their mates, as well as their families. You are their mother and your ripples set off theirs from the beginning. Sensei wants to meet you. Sensei thinks you should be there when fate is decided."

"A . . . atashi . . ." Shiori blinked and made no other movement. The twins exchanged a worried look.

"Shiori-san?"

"I . . . I'm all right. I just . . . need a moment."

They nodded, understanding, and quietly sipped their ningen tea.

***

Is this such a great idea, Kurama-san? The tiny silver kitsune burrowed further in the warm crook of the redhead's arm, round vulpine eyes wide and nervous. 

"It's the best one I can come up with at the moment," Kurama replied, lips twitching upward. "Kaasan tends to show up unexpectedly at the apartment and it would be safest if I went ahead and introduced her to my new pet." His emerald eyes were amused and he chuckled softly when Hiyaku bared a little fang.

I'm not a dog! Why not a fox instead?

"Because foxes aren't normal human pets," Kurama said, now definitely smiling. "Oh, I suppose you could sleep in the woods alongside Kit. He might enjoy the company."

Hiyaku yelped and visibly shuddered. He'd eat me! A dog! I'll be a dog!

Grinning smugly to himself, Kurama shook his red hair into place, straightened his collar, and undid the latch to the front door.

"Kaasan! It's Shuiichi!" he called cheerfully, toeing off his shoes in the foyer. He bent and set the kitsune on the carpet, but Hiyaku cowered and dug his pinprick nails into Kurama's pants leg. The redhead pursed his lips and lifted the cub back into his arms, startled at the fierce shaking the little body was making. "Hiyaku? Daijoubu, Hiyaku?" 

Smell youkai. Strong.

_Youkai._ Kurama's eyes narrowed and he sniffed the air delicately. _Damn. My human nose isn't potent enough. I should have realized something was wrong when kaasan didn't answer me. But I didn't even sense any youki!_

"Show me," he gritted.

Hiyaku whimpered but obediently hopped from Kurama's arms, silently landing on the carpet. His ears were laid flat along his skull and his nostrils flared. Ahead. Around that wall.

The living room. Kurama slid his hand along the back of his neck and palmed a tiny seed, the seed for his rose whip. The youkai had likely already heard him or else were too involved with Shiori to be on alert.

_Damn my own carelessness!_

"Stay here," he told Hiyaku. As quickly and as silently as he could, Kurama moved through the dining room and stopped as if he had been slapped.

Two youkai sat with his mother, the taller at her side on the couch, the other lounging in a chair opposite them. They both had dark blue hair and olive skin; both wore a circlet of beads around their necks, beads denoting their allegiance or servant-hood to a particular entity. Kurama didn't recognize the red on black stripped pattern, nor did he care at the moment to search his memory. The couch's back was to Kurama, meaning Shiori was facing the other way. As far as Kurama could tell, she was unhurt, but she was not moving either.

Kurama saw red.

There were precious times when a youkai had been foolish enough to threaten the ningen family of Youko Kurama, and only one of them had ever survived the wrath that followed. And now, finding two youkai _sitting_in Shiori's house, _openly_ threatening her, Kurama wanted nothing less than to give them the most painful death he could imagine. And the youko in him possessed a _very_ good imagination.

The youkai relaxing in the chair finally noticed Kurama's presence – and the red glow encompassing the ningen-youko. Kurama expected him to look frightened or in the very least shocked. More youkai found him intimidating than not. But a wide, bright, and rather overdone grin completely lit up the youkai's face.

"Kurama-san!"

The taller youkai on the couch flinched and jerked his head around, the servant beads round his neck clicking together. His cat-slitted eyes instantly alighted on Kurama in the entryway. "K-Kurama-san," he stammered, as if startled. "We hadn't expected you so soon," he added, slowly rising to his feet. His hands he carefully raised, palms upward, to appear as nonthreatening as possible.

"Who . . . are . . . you?" the redhead bit out between his clenched teeth. Kurama could feel his ears lengthening, his height growing, and fought to control the enraged youko struggling within.

The taller started to answer, but his companion darted forward, still grinning insanely. "I'm Dou and that's my brother Tou," he introduced. He happily thrust out his hand to Kurama and shrugged when Kurama plainly refused to shake it. "We were sent by our Sensei to invite your pretty mother."

Tou cleared his throat to direct the youko's attention back to him. He noted Kurama's golden eyes and realized the spirit was so greatly angered that his youko side was fighting to be set free.

Dou blinked. Was Kurama about to be sick or something?

Fiercely protective, Tou remembered Sensei telling him. Try not to make him mad.

Well, too late now.

Tou stepped cautiously away from Shiori, hands still raised. As soon as he was distanced enough, he bowed lowly, taking care to expose his neck and back, being as submissive as possible. "Forgive us, Kurama-san. We were merely following orders. Shiori-san is perfectly unharmed. She is merely . . . ah . . . stunned by our news."

That seemed to relax the youko, or at least the fiery aura lessened. "Who sent you?" Kurama demanded.

Tou hesitated, then replied, "I cannot answer, Kurama-san, or else risk Sensei's life." At the glare he received, he hastily added, "Surely you can understand! With the upcoming feud, sides are being chosen and those on the same side as you are greatly frowned upon."

Kurama glanced at Shiori who had still not responded to anything that happened. Tou followed those sharp emerald eyes and sent a mental nudge to his brother. _We had best go. We still have one more stop to make, remember._ To Kurama, "If you'll permit us to leave, we will do so peacefully." He edged toward the front door but Kurama stretched out his right hand, blocking their path. Tou froze instantly, staring at the deadly rose that appeared in the youko's palm.

"Give your sensei a message," he said, heat edging his voice. "Tell him the Ningenkai welcomes allies, but should he send out his slaves in this manner again, he will find himself facing an even greater enemy."

Tou bowed low. "As you wish."

Dou looked back and forth between them. "Oh, good! Now we can go to his twin's mate, eh, brother?"

The other cringed and grabbed Dou by the collar, dragging him past Kurama who had stood aside, and out into the street.

"Never could I have asked the Seven-Hells for a smarter brother than you," Tou muttered under his breath.

"Thank you!" Dou exclaimed, mistaking it for a compliment. But then his demonic face crumpled and he blinked up at his twin, puzzled "Oh my. I hope we didn't anger him."

Tou merely sighed as they slipped back onto the dark rooftops, weaving their way toward the ningen university emerging above the horizon.


	2. sorrow

Chapter 2: sorrow

  


black is expressive of all things

darkness holds all

reveals nothing

its silence is perfect

unbreakable in its concentration

–a poem by to-chan

***

_"The thief knew Hunter wanted him dead," Kurama continues, eyes far away. "Hunter had been following him for centuries, but the thief had managed to stay one step ahead until then. See, the thief was a youko in his kitsune form, a fine-looking fox with four luxurious silver tails and striking golden eyes. He loved to steal the most prized treasures in the Three Worlds, especially those that were heavily guarded._

_"This time he had chosen a small temple that contained a large Sachi Stone that was said to grant the owner's One True Wish. Hunter followed him to the shrine and snuck up behind him. Shots rang out, hitting the wall near the kitsune. He fled after grasping the Stone in his teeth. More shots were fired._

_"The kitsune was hit in his hind leg, which slowed him down. Hunter chased him, firing again and again. The bullets hit their marks, crippling the fox and mortally wounding him._

_"The youko refused to cry out to Inari, who might've saved him because he was a silver. Instead he crawled onward, knowing that Hunter followed his blood-trail. Hunter wanted his tails as trophies._

_"Finally he couldn't move anymore. He knew he was about to die. Then he remembered the Sachi Stone he still carried in his jaws. Facing death, the youko wanted more than anything to *live.* He wanted to see another Makai sunrise and be able to feel the calling voices of his plants for many more years. Suddenly the Stone began to glow and the fox spit it out._

_"'Would you become human?' the Stone asked him._

_"I care not, he replied. As long as I live, I do not care._

_"'Then you don't deserve such a wish from me.'"_

_Kurama pauses in his story as Hiei enters the room again, bearing drinks. "I was just telling Shelta-san about twenty-six or so years ago."_

_"What for?" he snorts._

_"I just thought she ought to know." Kurama accepts the can Hiei hands to him, as do I._

_But I'm fidgeting anxiously. "Please, go on."_

_He smiles. "Alright."_

***

Kurama let out his breath in a whoosh and tucked the rose back into his hair. _I should have sliced off their heads._

Hiyaku scampered up Kurama's leg to perch on his arm, rubbing his foxy nose against the boy's cheek. You okay?

"Aa," came the weary response.

The kitsune's light blue eyes stared into Kurama's a moment before a wet pink tongue flickered out and licked his cheek. Hiyaku leapt back to the floor and ran around the edge of the couch. He reappeared beside Shiori, tilted his head, and wagged his bushy tale. Your mama isn't hurt or nothing.

Kurama hurried over and bent to his knees in front of the woman. Her blank eyes worried him, the way she seemed to look into the distance but not really see anything. Tears springing to life, he gently pried her fingers from her knees and cupped her slender hands in his own. "Kaasan," he called softly, his voice choking. "Kaasan, it's me, Shuiichi."

Shiori blinked slowly and refocused on him. "Shuiichi . . ?" 

"Hai, hai," he responded, nodding empathically. When she only stared at him, he tightened his grip on her hands. "Kaasan . . . daijoubu?"

"Shuiichi . . ." Shiori tugged one of her hands free and tenderly caressed one lock of scarlet hair. "I never knew how different you are. Shuiichi . . . Kurama . . ."

He flinched, drawing away from her. Shock drained his fair features and then sudden anger colored them. "Those demons–"

"Is that what they were?" she mused. "Is that what you are?" With a small smile, she corrected herself, squeezing his hand. "My mistake. You're a spirit."

"Kaasan . . ." Kurama crept forward and laid his forehead against her knee. _Iie, kaasan, you were never supposed to know. Curse them for telling you. Curse them for forcing me to do this._

Shiori was lightly stroking his hair and humming softly. Kurama let himself relax and focused only on the warm touch of the woman's hands and her tender voice. He forgot all his worries and fears and stress and hiding from his mother, dreading what would happen if she ever found out about the youko inside. Her happiness was everything he'd ever wanted from Shiori, her love, her acceptance, her safety . . .

He lifted his head and the tears he saw on her cheeks wrenched his heart. Straightening on his knees, he cupped her face gently with his palms and thumbed away the wet droplets clinging to her dark lashes.

"There is no reason to cry," he whispered, almost losing himself in her midnight eyes. "You've been having a bad dream and it's time to wake up now. It's time to wake up and forget . . ."

"But . . ."

"Please, please . . . forget . . ." Searching with his ki, he found the seed he sought and nudged it alive. It blossomed out of his hair where Shiori could not see. Hiyaku whined but kept his mind-link quiet. Kurama released the flower's clear, scentless vapors. Shiori's eyes blanked as the pupils almost vanished and her breathing deepened. As soon as she relaxed fully, he spoke again, soft yet dynamic: "They were door-to-door salesman trying to get you to purchase their new product. You politely said you weren't interested and as soon as they left, you fell asleep. You dreamt only pleasant dreams. And now it's time to wake up. Hatanaka-san will be home soon. Wake up, kaasan . . ."

Shiori exhaled and closed her eyes. Kurama forced the flower back into a seed and patiently listened to her steady breathing, waiting for her to awaken. When she stirred, he slid into his cheerful facade and nudged her shoulder.

"Kaasan!" he said lightly. "I've come to visit!"

Her eyelashes fluttered as she stretched her small limbs. Her eyes opened, clear though hazy with sleep, alighted on Kurama, and she smiled. "Shuu-kun."

He grinned. "You were sleeping. I hated to disturb you since you looked so peaceful."

She waved a dismissal hand. "I'm glad you did, Shuu-kun, I'd hate to miss one of your visits." She stifled a violent yawn and sat up better on the couch. Kurama straightened and walked back toward the kitchen to put away the groceries he'd brought. "I had the strangest dream after those salesmen left."

"Really?" he answered from the other room, above the rustling of plastic bags. "What about?"

"I don't remember much about it. Well, you know how quickly dreams vanish. But it was something about a field." Thoughtfully she picked up a glass ornament off the low table. "I was in this field and there were sakura blossoms blowing everywhere. You were there too . . ."

"Was I?" he mused. The plastic bags stilled.

"You were. But . . . again, it was so strange. It's silly really." She set the glass figure back on the table. "You were there but your eyes . . . they were gold."

Silence. Then came her son's easy laugh. "Dreams are funny things, aren't they?"

She smiled and agreed. Then she noticed. "Shuu-kun, there's a dog in here."

A dog! How insulting!

Chuckling, Kurama walked back in and saw Hiyaku crouching on the armrest of the couch. The poor kitsune was trying not to bristle at Shiori's declaration, all the while muttering obscenities in Kurama's head.

"He's my new pet," Kurama told her, scooping up the dejected cub. "I found him wandering around the street and decided to keep him."

Hiyaku sniffed. As if the Reikai gave ya any choice. Kurama held the kitsune a bit tighter and Hiyaku promptly shut up.

"How kind of you!" Shiori exclaimed and reached out to take the 'puppy' from Kurama. She cooed softly at it and lightly petted his ears. Hiyaku's resentment melted away and he became a contented puddle of kitsune mush in her lap.

Niiice . . . your mama . . . I like.

Kurama smothered his grin behind a hand. "Watch out, kaasan, or you'll spoil him rotten."

"But he's such a kawaii pet, Shuu-kun!" Shiori let out a delighted laugh when Hiyaku nipped playfully at her fingertips. Kurama rolled his eyes at the kitsune who was now trying to amuse his mother and leaned on the far wall, watching just out of Shiori's sight. He so enjoyed these rare moments of happiness with Shiori's laughter filling his ears.

But he couldn't forget the youkai.

Hiyaku seemed to sense his sudden shift in mood. Pale blue eyes alighted on the redhead. I heard what they said, even though you told me to stay back, the cub said silently. He swished his bushy tail back and forth, running it through Shiori's fingers. Kurama's face darkened. Sorry they almost blew your cover the little fox added.

Kurama nodded, accepting the concern. His heart still ached. How could he ever forgive the one who sent the twin demons? How could he ever forgive himself of what he'd done to Shiori?

The last time that specific flower had been used was near ten years ago, around the first time he met Hiei. The girl Maya had gotten mixed up in the whole Yatsude affair, had seen the disgusting youkai, seen Kurama and the little fire demon fighting. And Kurama had erased her memories afterwards, made her forget everything that happened between the time she was walking home from school until she woke up in her own bed, unhurt, the next morning with nothing more than a quickly fading dream. Kurama hated using that flower, hated messing with the minds of innocents in such a way. Hiei erased the memories of many humans time and time again while he was still working under Mukuro, and never gave it second thought, but Kurama had nearly shed tears over Maya. Wrong place at the very wrong time.

And now he'd done it to kaasan, the solitary ningen he'd sworn to protect. Yet he'd also sworn never to reveal his true self to her, nor to Shuiichi-chan or Hatanaka-san.

Once again, curse them!

And now he'd heard them say things were happening in the Makai, allies were being formed and buried youkai were stirring from their holes. Kurama knew that today's calamity was only a warning of future difficulties. 

He wanted to talk to someone about what happened. His first thought was of Hiei, though he knew his beloved patrolled the barrier between the Makai and Ningenkai. Hiei had eagerly snatched up the job, telling Kurama he needed the distraction and silently hinting he needed the time away from the youko too. 

Kurama wanted to _talk._ Hiei, out of the picture; they'd likely fight anyway. Kit couldn't come near any humans because of the Reikai's blasted parol; of course that hadn't stopped him before . . . but this was now and during the evening at that. Yuusuke and Kuwabara . . . no way. Likely they'd only slap him on the back and vow to beat the twin youkai to a pulp whenever they decided to show up again. That left Daini, and while he regretted piling his troubles upon her own, the girl's female mind-set was just what he needed.

Er, Kurama . . . came Hiyaku's imposing thoughts. I can't distract her forever.

Kurama refocused on the present and nodded. Sometimes that cub showed more wisdom than four short years should have given him. Silently pushing himself off the wall, he padded into the kitchen where the phone hung on the wall and dialed the number he'd been given.

***

The phone rang, cutting through the silence that always seemed to separate the two girls ever since a few weeks ago. They both started; Daini jerked away from doodling absent-mindedly in her notebook, and Nakame dropped her book and snatched up the receiver.

"Moshi moshi?"

The voice on the other end was soft, polite, but insisting. Nakame was a little taken aback when the caller immediately asked if Daini was all right.

"Hai, she's fine," Nakame answered, glancing at the other girl who was staring with a questioning look. "Would you like to speak to her?"

"Please," the voice replied.

Nakame put her palm over the phone. "It's a _boy_," she whispered lowly.

Daini's eyebrows shot up. Oh really? Well, there were several boys on campus who had called her before, though Nakame usually recognized each one. And Daini knew of several other 'boys' who would have a reason to call other than looking for a Friday night date. She ignored her roommate's sneaky look and took the phone.

"Yes?"

"This is Shuiichi," the light alto said.

Violet widened. " S-Shuiichi-kun!" Daini was well aware that Nakame hovered nearby, listening to her end of the conversation, and apparently Kurama abided in the same situation. "Everything going okay?"

"I need to talk to you." Kurama sighed on the other end and controlled his voice not to tremble. "I can't talk over the phone, however I can't come there either."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at kaasan's apartment, just four blocks from your university." He paused. "Can Kit–"

Daini scoffed. "Don't even bring _him_ up. I swear he irks me to no end, especially lately."

"That bad?"

"I suppose." _You and Hiei were having even worse problems, weren't you, Kurama?_ "Oi, Ku- Shuiichi-kun, maybe I'll come over after all."

"Not by yourself. It's not safe."

Daini's eyes landed on the blonde girl listening. "How about my roommate comes with me?"

He was silent for a moment. "Aa, at least you won't be alone. Move quickly and don't talk to strangers."

"You sound like my roommate," she snickered and received a raised eyebrow from said girl. _Of course, I'll take his warning seriously._ Kurama gave her quick and easy directions, again telling her to be careful, and hung up. _What happened today?_

Nakame planted herself firmly in front of Daini, hands fisted on her hips, defiance setting her jaw. "Alright, girl, you better spill or else."

Daini looked up as she tied her shoes. "'Bout what?"

"About what?" the yellow-haired girl echoed. "About _what_? The phone! The guy who called!"

"Oooh. Him."

"Yes, _him_!"

"Well, his name is Minamino Shuiichi and he's very nice and you'll get to meet him in ten minutes." She finished with a satisfied nod and grabbed her coat from the closet. Nakame merely stood frozen, mouth gaping, staring as Daini pulled on her coat, glanced once in the mirror, and walked out the door. Two seconds later Daini stuck her head back in. "Coming?"

Nakame was ready in a flash. "Why didn't you _tell_ me you knew a guy who sounded so hot?"

"You're engaged."

"Not for _me_. For _you_."

Daini laughed, almost hysterically, and walked onto the sidewalk, Nakame trailing behind.

"What's so funny?"

"Shuiichi-kun is taken."

Nakame waved a hand. "That doesn't mean he's not looking." A pause. They walked onward, their shoes clicking on the concrete. Daini absently wondered if Kit was watching her and barely resisted the childish impulse to stick out her tongue in case he was.

"How taken?"

Daini threw back her head and laughed merrily. "Very," she said.

***

Kurama's directions were accurate, down to the colour of her neighbor's front doors and how many steps led to Shiori's small porch. Daini could not help but grin. He was a perfectionist at heart, even when he didn't try. Smoothing her skirt, she rapped her knuckles across the wooden door.

"I"ll answer it," she heard Kurama say within.

There weren't any footsteps - the mark of a master thief - and then the door swung open and two emerald eyes lit up. "Daini!"

From between his legs a white bundle of fur darted and flung itself into Daini's arms, pink tongue roughly licking her face and neck and wrists, any exposed skin. Daini sputtered and held the fox as far from her as possible to keep him from slobbering on her.

I'm so happy you're here! You've been away for weeks! He wriggled and sniffed his tiny nose. Seems like it anyway. And who's that?

Nakame was staring, diving her rapt attention between the handsome redhead on the stoop and the really weird . . . dog . . . that attacked Daini. Kurama apologized for not inviting them in sooner and stood aside as they entered the apartment.

Daini had never met Kurama's mother; while Kurama mentioned her ever so often, Kit seemed to take pains to avoid _that_ subject whenever it arose. As soon as she saw the gentle smile and soft eyes, Daini knew where the Shuiichi side (of both youko) derived his charm.

Kurama introduced everyone - with Daini supplying her roommate's name - and prepared flavored tea. His manner was infinitely polite and courteous and Daini saw right through the act. Having to constantly interpret Kit's moods and secretive antics, the girl had become quite good at noticing when someone was doing one thing and feeling a completely other.

"Shuiichi-kun," she called sweetly after a moment of mindless chatter. "Weren't you going to show me those pictures?"

His eyebrows raised in confusion until he speedily caught on. "That's right." He stood and kissed his mother's cheek. "They're up in my old room. Mind waiting a bit?"

Shiori beamed. "Of course not, dear."

Daini got to her feet, bowed to the woman, and moved toward the stairs. Hiyaku followed at her heels. As soon as Kurama shut the door quietly behind them, Hiyaku transformed from kitsune to youko. Kurama moved to close the window blinds, casting the room into muted light.

"Do you think it's okay to do that?" Daini fretted, sitting on the edge of the low bed against the window.

Hiyaku crawled up in her lap, curling his knobby legs to his chest. "Don't care. My brain hurts from concentrating," he told her, shifting to get more comfortable.

"What's going on, sweets?" The cub shuddered. "Kurama?" She looked up at the redhead. He was turned away, head bowed, one slender finger touching the glass of a picture frame, a picture of his ningen family.

"Two youkai visited Shiori earlier this evening," he finally said. "And they told her about Kurama."

Daini gasped, reaching to touch him and thinking better of it.

His shoulders slumped. "I almost lost control. All I saw was kaasan being threatened, but they didn't even hurt her. They told her all about me, and some about Kit. She was in shock when I found her." He slammed a fist into the bookshelf, upsetting the picture and startling Daini. Hiyaku whimpered and she tightened her arms round him.

Shiori and Nakame raised their gazes to the ceiling.

"Oh dear," the woman frowned. "Maybe you should go check on them."

Nakame nodded and went upstairs. She stopped by the door, prepared to knock, but lowered her hand. She heard their voices, muffled and difficult to perceive, and she stood there, listening.

"But she looks fine–" Daini began.

"Oh, she does _now_." Bitterness tainted Kurama's voice, openingly displayed. Daini realized the youko was not even trying to cover his own self-disgust. Kurama sucked in a shaky breath. "I erased her memory. I used a plant I once promised myself never to use again and tampered with her mind. So she doesn't remember. Kaasan doesn't remember anything!"

He twisted around to them, eyes bright, hair wild. "I'm no better than any other youkai! I manipulate those closest to me; I lie; I can't do this anymore!" Furious at himself, he turned away, squeezed his eyes shut less tears fall.

Behind him, Daini set Hiyaku aside and rose. She padded silently to the redhead, the boy stuck between worlds, and slipped her arms through his. She clasped her hands over his stomach, rested her cheek on the silky fabric of his shirt.

"Oh, Kurama," she breathed. "You did what you had to do and no one is going to blame you for it. Things are so crazy right now and we all need you to be that strong cornerstone for our group. Look at me as your sister-in-law if you want. We're family. You and me and Kit and Hiei."

"And me." Kurama felt two small hands cling to his pants leg, letting him know the cub was there.

"And Hiyaku," Daini agreed. "We're family and not even the three worlds can rip us apart."

"Thank you," Kurama whispered. He faced her and hugged the girl tightly. "Thank you." That seemed to be all he could say.

A light knock on the door roused them. Hiyaku quickly changed back to his kitsune aspect, while Kurama ran deft fingers through his hair. By the time Nakame peeked in, his eyes were carefully blanked, face again friendly.

"Sorry it took us so long, Nakame-san," he said politely.

"That's okay . . ." the girl hesitated. "Shiori-san sent me to see if everything was fine. We heard a noise . . ."

"I tripped and fell," Kurama explained, easily creating the lie. He forced a laugh. "I can be so clumsy sometimes. Let's go back downstairs."

Nakame followed them, chewing on her lip. She had heard three voices in there, not two. Something was going on, she realized, but she didn't ask. She didn't want to know.

***

They landed on a tree that stretched out toward the window they sought, and peeked in.

Dou whined back in his throat. "It's empty! The mate of Kit has given us the slip!"

"Be quiet," his brother warned, pressing his hand to the other's mouth. "Sensei told us to make sure we weren't discovered by any ningens. Now go and make sure she's really not in there so we can return home."

"Hai!" Dou slipped through the unlocked window. As soon as his feet touched the carpet, someone knocked on the door.

"Daini-chan? Nakame-chan?" a female voice called. The door opened and a girl entered. "Are either of you here?" She finally noticed the blue-haired, cat-eyed demon crouched on the floor.

"Hi," said Dou.

She screamed and slammed the door behind her.

"Were you seen?" Tou asked as his twin jumped back to his side.

Dou grinned. "Nope!"


	3. fear

Chapter 3: fear

  


but surely unto thee mine eyes did show

why I am so silent, and my lute unstrung

else it were better we should part, and go,

thou to some lips of sweeter melody

and I to nurse the barren memory

of unkissed kisses, and songs never sung

–oscar wilde, silentium amoris

***

_"Wait! the wounded youko cried desperately. Yes, I would become human, but I am . . . He was afraid, he realized, more afraid than he had ever been before. He had sometimes watched humans when he managed to slip past the barriers into the Ningenkai. To become one of them might mean to give up all that he was . . . no more powers, no more being *himself.*_

_"His sight was dimming and he couldn't move anymore. I do not want to die! he whimpered._

_"'You are afraid,' the Stone stated._

_"Yes! He felt his spirit being detached from his body and with one last surge of strength he called upon a flesh-eating plant. The youko, now only a soul, watched as Hunter found his body – and the vicious plant beside it. Hunter wasn't able to fend off the hungry beast and both he and the youko's body were devoured._

_"'Was that really what you wanted?'_

_"The youko noticed that the Sachi Stone was hovering just above him. I did not want to die . . . he whispered and his heart hardened. Leave me be, cheap piece of rock, and do not follow me to the hells._

_"'Foolish youko,' the Stone seemed to snap. 'If you want to stay dead, then I *will* leave.'_

_"What? his silent voice cracked. But I–_

_"'Stay silent and watch.'_"

***

Daini hated the rain, especially during wintry nights that were barely above freezing temperatures. She hated being cold and wet so she usually stayed indoors to prevent both of these. However, the rain also gave her a solid excuse not to visit Kit, whom she had only seen once during the past eight days after the trial. Even then it had only been a fleeting glimpse of a silver shadow among the trees while she and Nakame walked to the nearby grocery store.

Well, it was fine that he refused to approach her; Daini just refused to even care. Their paroles prevented direct contact anyway and she had no wish to face another trial . . . She doubted those few days would ever vanish from her memory.

She lay on her top bunk bed, watching through the window as the pounding rain blurred the glass. Because of the moisture clinging to the inside of the pane where warm air met cold glass, she could faintly see the smears of the kanji for 'time.' Kit had traced the character there, she remembered, just before they left to Genkai's temple. He hadn't been so bad then, and maybe even a touch romantic. She flushed and diverged her thoughts.

He could also act like such a child, pouting like Hiyaku sometimes did. _The big baby,_ she huffed silently.

"Daini-chan," Nakame called. "I made hot cocoa, want some?"

"Sure." The black-haired girl pushed herself up on her arms, intending to hop off the bed, when a streak of white caught her attention. _Is that . . . a fox?_ She froze, sucking in a sharp breath. _It's too large to be Kit. _

"Daini?"

"J-Just a minute." She slid between the bed and window and pressed her hands against the glass, trying to peer through the haze. _Is that . . . Hiyaku?_ The small kitsune was running toward them at a fast pace, darting between trees and parked cars. She unlatched the window, pushing it open, and the wind took hold of it, flinging it wide, letting in freezing rain. Hiyaku sped on his four legs and reached the trees outside their room; he sprung up the trunk, claws grasping the bark, and pitched himself right into Daini's arms.

Daini expected Kurama to be behind him, but the cub was alone. She tugged the window close and hurriedly sat on the bottom bunk, cradling him gently. A wound on his shoulder made him whine back in his throat when she accidentally brushed it.

He shivered and trembled and could not stop. Nakame tore the blankets from her bed and encased his frigid body, tucking the ends between his little self and Daini's legs. Daini met her eyes briefly, worry clouding both pairs. The black-haired girl could feel the damp cold clinging to the kitsune's fur, but she knew that his uncontrolled convulsions were brought on from more than just the chill. The baby was scared, and her head remained frighteningly empty. She wished he would say something!

Nakame stood just a few feet away. She kept babbling about how it wasn't really that cold outside and where was Shuiichi-kun and how the _hell_ did a dog climb all the way up that tree! Daini ignored her. _I need to know what happened. Is he too hurt to tell me? Nakame, go away!_ But she could not say anything and the other girl just stood there and Daini's patience crumbled.

She smoothed the wet strands of silver around the kitsune's muzzle and bent close to the ears laid flat against his skull. "Hiyaku-chan," she called softly. "You're safe now. It's okay. You've got to tell me where Kurama is."

"I knew it," Nakame whispered. "I knew his real name wasn't Shuiichi." A heated glare from Daini and Nakame lapsed into silence.

"Where is Kurama?" Daini repeated more urgently. "Come on, sweets!"

Can't think . . .

Hope sprung to the surface. "That's okay, sweets. Are you hurt? Can you transform?"

Try. The kitsune grimaced, foxy claws digging into Daini's flesh. His body shifted and slowly blurred into the youko. Hiyaku collapsed bonelessly against Daini, sobbing great gasps. Without all the fur, the wound along his shoulder was evident, ugly and bright purple.

"Gods, you're hurt!" she cried. Her fingers flew to the open gash and Hiyaku whimpered, brushing her aside. He cupped his shoulder with one tiny hand and slid to the floor, staggered and leaned against the desk.

"I'll be fine," he insisted.

Daini narrowed her eyes but Hiyaku only jutted out his chin stubbornly. "What's going on?" she asked. "Who attacked you? Where's Kurama?"

Hiyaku glanced at Nakame hovering by the door. "Ningen."

"Daini . . ." began the yellow-haired girl uncertainly.

"Quiet," Daini snapped. "I don't care if you hear and it's too late now anyways. On the safety of me and my friends, and your own life, swear you won't mention this to a single soul. Swear it!"

"I- I swear," the girl responded and had no clue why.

Daini calmed herself and sighed. "I haven't the time to explain everything to you. Just please, don't say a word."

Nakame only nodded.

Satisfied that Daini had everything under control, Hiyaku lowered his blue eyes distressingly. "Kurama and I were attacked, like you guessed. We were gonna visit Kit in the forest near here and suddenly Hiei popped out of this weird portal right in front of us. He said, 'armies are on the move. Mukuro will take us to Yuusuke.'" Hiyaku shuddered violently. "I've never seen Mukuro but I hear she's scary. I hear she's got a metal eye and claw hand!"

"Sweets . . ." Daini warned. Usually she tolerated the cub's scattered thoughts, even welcomed them, but now was not the time.

Hiyaku heaved a breath. "A group of rebel youkai followed Hiei out of the portal. I tried to fight, I really did!" He hung his head, tail between his skinny legs. "I had to be rescued more often than not. But Kurama and Hiei stopped those youkai really fast and then Kurama told us to come here and he ran toward his mama's place. More youkai came through the hole, and Hiei and me got separated."

Daini chewed on her bottom lip. "Hiei knows how to get here, so don't worry over that. And I'm sure no normal demons could take him down. Demo . . . why did they attack to begin with?"

"I dunno," he said, shrugging his good shoulder. He looked past them to the open window, where Hiei appeared, dripping rain on the desk. Serious scarlet eyes roamed over Nakame, who shrank away, to Hiyaku in youko form, and finally Daini.

"We have to go," he said lowly.

"G-go where? Hiei, what's going on?"

"The Ningenkai is not safe any longer." Hiei stepped into the room, shaking the water from his black cape. "Youkai wanting to slay Kurama, you, Kit, and myself are starting to leak through the thin barriers that separate our worlds. The Reikai will close them up and we have to be on the Makai side when they do."

Daini balled her hands into fists. "I don't understand! From what I've heard, we can't go there!"

"The human world is not safe."

"And the _demon_ world would be any better?!"

Thin eyebrows lowered, Hiei's first sign of impatience. "Would you rather your world perish? Your ningen friend here will be dead by sunrise unless we leave. Attracting their attention elsewhere is the only way to protect them. Kurama knows this. He has already went to say goodbye."

She was stunned, slapped in the face. Tears filled her violet eyes and spilled over her cheeks. "A-alright then. Let's go."

He gave an acknowledging tilt of his head. "Can you move quickly?" he asked Hiyaku.

The youko took a few steps and gasped in pain. He laid his ears flat and his face burned with shame.

Hiei merely bent, picked him up, and handed him to Daini. "Carry him and I will carry you."

"Aa . . ." Daini turned to Nakame but found she did not know what to say. Her roommate stared, mouth open, back pressed to the far wall. Daini walked over and gave her an awkward hug. "Stay inside as much as possible," she whispered. Half-jokingly, she added, "And don't talk to strangers."

"Daini . . ."

Daini and Hiei disappeared into the night. 

They did not speak as Hiei sped through the sky, almost like flying, and even Hiyaku stayed quiet. She remembered the dusky night from what seemed so long ago, when the fire demon had materialized at her window and taken her to a tiny cabin, left her there with Kit. Kit. She grew eager to see him again, despite how much she had enjoyed disliking him, and to feel his strong arms around her.

Hiei landed and set her down. Daini found herself in the woods outside the university. A glowing portal shone before them and through it she could see a purple sky. Makai's sky. Then her attention snapped to the warm body that suddenly pressed behind her. She sighed and leaned back, vaguely aware that Hiyaku scrambled free of her grasp.

"Missed you," Kit murmured.

Daini clasped his wrists and twisted to face him. _I missed him too. I want him, more than I realized. Oh Kit, what's happened to me? I . . . I think . . . I think I'm falling in . . ._ Her fingers tangled in his silver hair and tugged, bringing his mouth crashing down upon hers. _Hold me. Don't ever let go!_ She moaned desperately and Kit crushed her to him, hands roaming over her back.

_I won't._

They separated, light flushes on their cheeks, grinning sheepishly to each other. Daini tucked her hand into Kit's larger one, touching his arm with hers.

Hiei snorted. "Kurama is late," he informed them. "And we cannot afford to wait for him."

Daini started to protest but Kit squeezed her hand. "He can easily catch up to us. Our main concern is getting you safely aboard Mukuro's ship."

_I don't think he knows about Shiori. Neither Kit nor Hiei have heard yet. _She glanced up at Kit's relaxed face. _I can't tell him_.

Hiei first went though the portal. Hiyaku, always wary of Kit's flaring hostility, tugged Daini's skirt until she smiled and gently picked him up and followed the demon, Kit coming last. A bright light briefly blinded Daini, along with the twisted feeling of flight that she was growing used to. They emerged on the other side beneath a purple sky. Makai's foreign sky.

Hiei seemed to know where they were going, and immediately headed between the tall forbidding trees, climbing a ramp that was not detectable until one stepped upon it. The ramp led into a large ship and Daini unconsciously edged closer to Kit as they entered it.

"I was wondering when you'd finally show up."

"Mukuro," Kit said, tightening his hold on Daini.

Daini tried not to stare, she really did. But the appearance of the woman who greeted them took her off guard, the scars, the prosthetic arm and eye. Mukuro met her stare easily and with absolutely no apology for her grotesque demeanor. Daini felt a sudden respect for her.

Mukuro's powerful gaze shifted to Hiyaku. "Does the little one need healing?" she inquired.

Hiyaku blushed and ducked his head, trying to hide in Daini's hair.

Daini shushed him and boldly strode toward the disfigured female youkai, her heart pounding madly. She cleared her throat. "Please, ma'am, his shoulder is injured."

Mukuro waved her hand and a robed figure appeared, bowing to its master. She whispered a few words to it and it bowed again. Hiyaku let out a cry and struggled as the thing floated toward him.

"Stop squirming, sweets," Daini said desperately.

A thin, bony hand reached out from between the folds of dark cloth and wrapped around the wound on Hiyaku's shoulder. The cub shrieked, then collapsed limply.

Mukuro merely smiled at Daini's concern. "He'll be fine, let me assure you. See, he's already conscious."

Hiyaku jerked awake and immediately snapped at the withered hand as it drew back and the thing vanished. "I don't like those things," he declared, waving his healed appendage. He blinked and flexed his fingers, feeling no pain, and swung his arm in a circle. Finally he pouted. "Still don't like it." Blue eyes landed on an amused Mukuro. "And you're just as scary-looking as I heard."

Mukuro chuckled. "And you are as imprudent as all your silver kind," she smoothly countered.

"Do not associate that thing with me," Kit said gruffly.

"Kit!" admonished Daini.

The lady king merely smiled. "Hiei," she said to the silent youkai. "Go to the front entrance and wait there."

"I do not work for you anymore," Hiei bit back.

"Yes, well, I only suspected you might want to talk with your mate when he shows up."

Hiei twitched and let out a noncommital noise but disappeared in a blur.

Mukuro clasped her hands together, quite pleased. "Now, friends, I've heard a great deal about you two, as well as the little one. Shall we sit? I have many questions . . ."

***

Nakame was confused. Her rational mind just could not process the, well, the confusing episode an hour ago. Demons? Oh come on! She wasn't _that_ gullible. Shuiichi and Daini and that strange guy Hiei were all acting out some sort of role-playing game, or else messing with poor Nakame's head. None of that 'youkai' stuff was real. She hadn't really seen Shuiichi's pet dog climb a tree and change into a little boy!

Argh! Her brain hurt. Nakame thumped her forehead on the desk. The sudden motion rocked a pen and it fell off the edge, rolling under the desk. She groaned, tiredly leaned over in her chair, and slid her fingers around, searching for the pen. She found it, but her fingertips also felt something like paper and she curiously retrieved the single sheet.

Blowing off the dust and coughing a little, she examined the paper. A drawing. She sucked in a sharp breath and her vision hazed. She recognized Daini's work, had seen several of the other girl's drawings before. Daini had sketched the tall figure quickly and vaguely, as if her hand had shook the entire time. The figure frightened Nakame, the long hair, the narrow eyes. And, gods, the tail and ears! He looked like a larger version of the boy, Hiyaku, she hoped she'd imagined earlier. A large, older . . . demon?

Nakame didn't want to believe any of this! Her heart pounded wildly; she trembled; she knew that it was all true. Daini had somehow fallen deeper into a madness beyond reasoning and what – whoever – the drawing represented kept her there. Nakame remembered how snappish Daini had been when Nakame confessed her suspicions that something was up, something greater than school or a new boyfriend, something involving the redhead Nakame met last week.

Kurama. She needed to speak to Kurama. But she didn't know his number.

Snatching up the drawing, Nakame roughly folded it and ran out of the room.

***

Nakame struggled to catch her breath. Honestly, what did she expect to do? Ring the doorbell and say, "Oh, gomen ne, Shuiichi-san, but can you tell me if I'm crazy or not?" It was absurd.

She knocked, there was no doorbell.

She heard footsteps seconds later and a sleepy-sounding Shiori called, "Who is it?"

"Ah, it's Nakame. We met last week."

"Oh! Gomen, gomen." A bolt slid free and Shiori opened the door. "Shuiichi-chan has been so worried about my safety lately. He doesn't even want me going on my nightly walks." Shiori relocked the door and ushered the girl into the kitchen. "I think he's only paranoid with my husband and step-son being away on a camping trip." Shiori winked. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you. Is Shuiichi-kun not here?"

"He has his own apartment now. It keeps him from trying to take care of me all the time. He says he doesn't mean it that way, but I know better. Dear, are you all right?"

Nakame snapped her eyes away from a childhood picture of the woman's older son. Shuiichi . . . Kurama . . . he was more than he seemed. And Shiori had no clue . . . because Kurama had stolen her memories. Nakame shouldn't interfere; she knew that she was following the same path as Daini, letting herself get sucked into a new world of demons and fox people.

Her fingers dug into her back pocket and pulled out the drawing. "Shiori-san . . . do you believe in things people only find in myths? P-people with fox tails and ears?"

Shiori looked surprised. "I've had dreams lately about them."

Nakame shakily unfolded the paper and held it up for the woman to see. Shiori's dark eyes filled with . . . recognition.

"I think there's something really wrong going on," Nakame whispered.

Keys jingled. "Kaasan! I'm back!"

The two of them froze, shock making their bodies unmoveable, eyes helplessly staring as Shuiichi walked in, bag of groceries in hand.

"Kaasan, where–" He cut himself off swiftly like a hand ripped out his voice. He saw Nakame, he saw the drawing, he saw _what was on it_.

The bag slipped from his grasp; a sack of rice split open and poured the tiny grains across the tile floor; an orange rolled to a stop by Shiori's foot. He drained of all colour, deathly pale, pupils tiny and emerald absorbing his entire face. Shiori was finally able to move and took a step toward him. He jerked back, slamming into the far counter.

"Gomen nasai, kaasan!" he cried. Wobbly, a deer fleeing headlights, he bolted.

The night was cold, the last throws of rain dampening the air. His feet skidded on the pavement and the empty street welcomed his presence. The door banged behind him, sprung open, and banged again.

"Shuiichi!" the girl, Nakame, shouted. He ran. She chased him. "Please wait! Shuiichi!" She clung to her courage and yelled, "Kurama!"

He stopped, shoulders tight, face hidden by blood-red locks. "You know," he stated thickly. "Does . . . kaasan . . ?"

"No, not much, and I only know a little." Nakame cautiously came up behind him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"It's too late now," Kurama murmured. "It's all too late. I'll never tell her, never."

"Please!" Nakame said when Kurama began to walk again. "Let me go with you! Daini's there, right? You can take me to her!"

Kurama shook his head fiercely. He turned around and his eyes were infinitely sad. "I can't. You can't go where she's going." He drifted his gaze away. "It's our path to take, the four of us." He looked back at her again. "Nakame-san, your place is here and I need you to watch over kaasan. You're the only one who can." She protested but his eyes pleaded. "Please stay with her, calm her, tell her everything's going to be all right. I have to go away for awhile and I'm not sure when I will return."

She helplessly nodded. "Goodbye, Kurama," she whispered, letting him leave. Hands curled to her chest, she started to walk back to the apartment.

"Nakame-san." She held her breath. "Tell her . . . tell her I love her."

"I will," she murmured but she knew he had already vanished into the darkness.


	4. anxiety

Chapter 4: anxiety

  


let me not to the marriage of true minds

admit impediments. love is not love

which alters when it alteration finds

or bends with the remover to remove

oh, no, it is an ever-fixed mark . . .

–william shakespeare, sonnet 116

***

_"As I already said," Kurama continues. "The youko had visited the Ningenkai before, but never when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The Sachi Stone took him to a spot high above the forest._

_"'Do you see her?'_

_"See? the fox grumbled. I do not even have eyes. He looked down. I see a ningen woman._

_"'That's her.' The Stone sounded almost proud. 'Her name is Shiori.'_

_"He regarded the Stone for a moment. So?_

_"'Do you want to live or not?'_

_"I do._

_"'I have listened to Shiori for a long time as she has been unable to bare children. Her One True Wish is to have a son. But what she does not know is that the babe in her womb will not live past the third month of pregnancy. Its soul is too weak.'_

  


_"What does this have to do with me?_

_"'I can fill two wishes at once. She wants a son, you want to love.'_

_"*Live.* I want to *live.* The youko blanched. I never said anything about love!_

_"'Go and be her son. Go and receive her love.'_

_"H-hold a minute! He felt himself panic, but the Stone had a tight reign on his spirit. He was being dragged, slowly but indefinitely, toward the pregnant woman. Do not do this to me! I lied! I would rather die than be ningen!_

_"The Stone ignored him and soon he found himself inside the tiny body of the unborn babe. A warmth spread through him as he and the weaker soul already inside merged together. Shiori's muted laughter could be heard and the warmth increased, this time delving deep inside his being. What . . . what is this?_

_"'Love,' the Stone told him. 'You are feeling her love.'_

_"I . . . I have never . . . known this . . . warmth. The youko didn't notice when his sight was cut off. All he knew was this woman's promise of life . . . and he realized that he wanted it. I will stay, he told the Stone, but it was getting difficult to fox-speak as well._

_"'Then be satisfied, Kurama.' And he was alone, darkness and silence enveloping him._"

***

Scrape. Scrape. Polish. A thumb slid along the sharpened edge and the skin easily parted. Perfection. Good.

Nothing else to do. Very bad.

Boredom grated on Hiei's nerves as finely as he now grated his teeth. Over an hour had he waited for Kurama and he should have gauged that the irritable youko would take his sweet time; Kurama always arrived five minutes past when he needed to be there. But this was the worse instance for him to be late. Mukuro's own impatience gnawed at the back corner of his mind and she was beyond ready to travel onward and cross the borders into Yuusuke's territory.

Rebel bands of youkai were traveling nearer. None were above C-class, yes, but enough gathered to become a nuisance and Hiei had no wish to waste his time with annihilating them. He was reminded of a time years ago when he, Kurama, and Kuwabara had chased Sensui through the Makai-Ningenkai gate. They emerged on the other side to find youkai gathered by the hundreds, all eager to enter the Ningenkai and wreck havoc, as well as snatch a taste of ningen flesh. Hiei himself thought the taste was rather revolting, like dirty salt. Oh, of course he'd eaten ningen before; in fact, the mercenaries with whom he had spent thirty-eight wretched years ate _only_ ningen, back when youkai moved freely among the Ningenkai.

Hiei shook away the memories. Thoughts like those would only make him crankier.

At least Yuusuke had already arrived, nodding to Hiei as he passed by. One less person to wait on. Now if only that blasted . . .

He sensed Kurama just before the panel slid aside and in stepped the redhead. Green eyes widened and Hiei inwardly frowned. Kurama had not even realized he was there.

"Hiei." The youko's voice cracked and he hastily cleared his throat. _Inari, I know he heard that!_

"You are late."

"Sorry. I got side-tracked." He moved to pass but Hiei blocked him.

"Your eyes are red."

Kurama suffocated a sigh. _Why does he pick tonight to be observant? I don't have the patience or stamina to deal with his random comments._ "Leave me be, Hiei." _At least it came out steady._

"Why?"

Kurama groaned and somewhere a corner of his mind noted the sound was very much audible. Hiei's ears served more purpose those just holding up his bandanna, which he was not even wearing at the moment. "Enjoying your new job?"

"I suppose."

"Good. Because now you have no reason to bother me. You don't need my comfort and I don't need yours." Kurama's eyes stung and he blinked away the sudden haziness. He stumbled back and against the metal wall, legs collapsing, and he fell to his knees. _Go away, go away!_ He heard soft footfalls and the toes of Hiei's black boots came into view.

"You haven't been taking good care of yourself since I left," Hiei stated. The youkai pressed the back of one hand to Kurama's pale cheek, feeling the damp skin beneath his lashes. "I should not have."

Slender hands darted and enveloped his own, bringing the smaller fingers to his lips. "I needed you and you weren't there," Kurama mouthed on his skin.

"I made a mistake." Hiei swallowed heavily. His mate had suffered and Hiei was at a loss as to what he ought to do. _Kurama . . . you said you do not need my comfort but why are your actions saying you do?_

Kurama kissed his palm, sending tingles up Hiei's arm, and cradled the hand to his chest. _Stay silent, Hiei, and say nothing more. We can settle later. Now . . ._ His shoulders quivered and he bent over Hiei's hand, pulled the youkai closer.

_Oh._ Stepping with one foot either side of Kurama's thigh, Hiei settled his free hand on the scarlet locks covering the youko's neck and gathered him to his dark-clothed chest. _No words, just actions_. Kurama responded instantly, releasing Hiei's hand and sliding his arms under the youkai's, splaying his fingers over the tensed shoulder blades, crushing and melding himself into the compact body. He pushed up on his knees and lightly brushed Hiei's exposed neck with his lips, then only buried his face in the white scarf and breathed deeply. They were like a preciously-molded sculpture, each feeling the other's presence, their warm touch, their familiar ki.

Daini blushed. She hadn't meant to walk in on them, even though the front entryway wasn't the most concealed place. After offering to find Hiei and check if Kurama had arrived, the girl had wandered around the confusing, er, ship until she caught sight of Hiei . . . and then the kneeling redhead. The pair slowly disentangled and Kurama gracefully rose to his feet, pushing back strands of hair. He gave a little smile while Hiei glared.

"Ah, sumimasen," Daini apologized and bowed. She wrung her hands, face burning. "I'm glad you finally got here, Kurama-san."

"I had a little confrontation with your friend Nakame," Kurama replied. His voice was tight and Daini knew there was more to the situation than that.

"Is she all right?"

"Aa. Demo . . ." He cut himself off and sighed. "I'd better tell all of you together. I don't think I can tell it twice." He faltered a moment and somehow found a smile. "Ne, Daini-chan?"

_Lean on me, friend_. She returned his friendly gesture. "I'll help where I can."

"Appreciated." Resting an arm about Hiei's shoulders, he was visibly delighted when the demon showed a bit of possessiveness and secured his own arm around the youko's waist. Daini led the way back to the others.

Kurama looked surprised upon seeing Yuusuke conversing quietly with Mukuro. He gave a polite nod to the female King, shook Yuusuke's hand, and woke the cub dozing on the floor. "Now that we are all together," he said, taking a seat opposite the others. "I need to inform you about a new development in the Ningenkai. Five days ago, two upper B-class youkai showed up at Shiori's apartment."

"What?" Kit hissed.

Holding up a hand for silence, Kurama continued. "They were already there when Hiyaku and I arrived, and they had told Shiori about my real identity. They said their sensei had sent them to invite her to some war council. She was in shock." He paused, took a breath and released it. "I don't know who their sensei is, and I didn't recognize their names – Tou and Dou."

"And they had black and red beads around their necks," Hiyaku pipped helpfully.

"The beads," Hiei stated, "usually indicate a youkai has pledged allegiance to a particular martial art. Did they say their master's name?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. They were very careful when speaking about him. They said sides were being chosen for an upcoming feud . . . and their sensei wanted me as an ally."

"A dumb way to go about gettin' it," Yuusuke snorted. "No doubt we'll be hearing from them again. But Kurama, what did you do about your mother?"

"I made a swift judgement and did the only thing I could." His voice came out bland but steady. "I erased any memories she had of the event. She now thinks it was all just a dream."

Hiei studied the ningen-youko. _Kurama . . ._

Kit stood suddenly, hands fisted and Daini saw them shaking. He leveled his blank golden eyes on Kurama, then very deliberately and slowly turned and stalked out of the room.

Why hadn't he been informed? Five days! Five days since the youkai threatened Shiori – Inari, wasn't she his mother too? Kit paced, nails digging into his own palms. It did not matter anyhow. Shiori was the mother of Minamino Shuiichi only, not Kurama and certainly not Kit.

He heard his mate's soft footsteps behind him, hesitant yet unrelenting. ". . . you miss her."

"Of course not," he ground out. "Not at all." He stopped, restraining the urge to ask Daini for comfort, forcing back the flood of warmth to his face. "It is better this way. If Shiori knew about me . . . Humans do not accept well!" His throat scratched and broke with emotion. All his past fears about Shiori discovering his true identity and new fears popping up every second nearly consumed the youko.

"Kit," the girl said gently. "If humans did not accept, then would I really be here with you now?" She laughed ruefully. "Would Yuusuke still be sane?"

He snorted. "Yuusuke is not human."

"Technically, no. But he thinks and- and feels like one and that's what makes him human enough." _He's slipping through my fingers. Why? Why, Kit? Why are you pushing me away?_ She clasped her hands tightly together. _I can't do what he wants me to do._ "I know you feel things, have emotions . . . I know you love your mother and I know . . . I know you love me."

"This isn't about love!" he cried brokenly.

She stared, disbelieving. "Love?" she repeated. "Kit, if this isn't about love then what the heck are we fighting to prove?!"

A thousand answers sprang to his mind but died upon seeing her expectant face. They were fighting to end all futile Makai wars. They were fighting to protect Ningenkai, the humans, their friends and family. The only other option was to give up their lives and hopes and dreams . . . They were fighting for their right to . . . love each other . . .

And it scared him.

"Well?" she spat angrily.

"What do you want me to say?" he threw back at her. "We fight because we have to!"

Her jaw clenched; her lip trembled. "You're- you're wrong!" She turned and ran back toward the others. They looked up in concern, having heard their quarrel. Kit ignored them and grabbed her upper arm. She jerked away. "I don't care what you say! I know what I feel and I know you're wrong!" Kurama tried to calm her but she brushed him off. "_I love you_, Kit! Why can't you return it?" she pleaded.

Kit was silent, words fleeing his tongue. All he could do was stare, wondering how he'd managed to start a fight with the one he cared for the most.

Tears spilled down Daini's cheeks. "I should have known . . ." she said quietly. "You can't love, can you? You won't let yourself." She smiled through her tears. "You know, Kit, that's just what you are – a kid. You're arrogant . . . selfish . . . and immature."

Kit spread his hands, glancing at Kurama for help. The other youko narrowed his emerald eyes. "Don't look at me. I agree with her."

Kit snarled and his heart hurt as Daini flinched. He fled, barreling into Hiyaku returning with drinks.

The cub studied the tense faces of the others and Daini's wet eyes. "Are you being a jerk again?" he shouted at Kit's retreating back. "If you are, ya should say you're SORRY!" Bony shoulders shrugged. "Humans probably like that."

Daini collapsed in the closest chair, resting her head in her hands. "You can't imagine how much I want a normal life again, Yuusuke-san," she confessed to the young man as he sat beside her.

"Oh, I'm sure I can," he grinned, relaxing and balancing his arms over his head. "My life used to be normal too. Wake up, trudge to school, skip classes, fight with Kuwabara, pick on Keiko, and then go home and fool around until morning when I did it all over again." He thought for a moment. "Of course, even after I died I still did all that stuff, but then I was a Reikai Tantei and had a team to lead, a Tournament to win, demons to fight. I died again, found out I _was_ part youkai, and things only got weirder. Demon invasions, crazy family reunions, Makai politics, I've been through it all."

Yuusuke dropped the carefree tone and set his chair back on four feet, leaning forward. "And now, after all that, we're trapped in the middle of a possible three-world war. But, Daini," he said seriously, meeting her wide gaze. "Despite all the weirdness and all the abnormality my life has at the moment, I wouldn't change a thing."

Violet eyes warmed. "You're a nice guy, Yuusuke-san."

"Nah." He waved a hand. "I just talk too much, got this big mouth that won't stop talking. You and Keiko are the only two that'll let me run it for so long."

"Keiko? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Wife, actually." A small smile lit up his face. "Been married coupla years now, but I haven't got to see her much since all this happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You and Kit might've started this whole mess, but we're all involved now." He stood and stretched extravagantly. "Keiko's up in my tower. We'll be there soon so you can meet 'er then. I bet you'll have lots to talk about." Winking, he sauntered off, probably to find Mukuro.


	5. trusting

Chapter 5: trusting

  


love does not begin

and end the way we

seem to think it does

love is a battle

love is a war

love is a growing up

–james baldwin

***

_Kurama rests his folded hands on his lap. "The youko knew no sense of time, and so when he emerged into bright light six months later, it felt as though only a second had passed. Tiny baby cries filled his ears and he realized they were his own. He was now a human child._

_"He grew quickly and the years passed by. He discovered he could still somewhat use his youko powers, and the roses in Shiori's garden were the most responsive. One day he was trying to reach a glass on the top of a shelf and he fell, his small legs unable to hold him up. Instantly Shiori was there, protecting him against the sharp glass with her own arms. It was then that he realized she was his mother and he owed her his life, his happiness, and his love._

_"The boy soon became a teenager and he tried to repay Shiori every way he knew how. He met Hiei, who reminded him of what it was like to be youkai, and Yuusuke and Kuwabara and many others that became lasting friends. The teenager went through many battles and through them all he never forgot his mother's love."_

_Kurama chuckles lightly. "If you had told the youko thirty years ago that all this would happen, he would've laughed at you. And if you had told him that he would be sitting in this room, having this conversation with you after the whole Ningenkai now knew his true identity, he would've thought you insane."_

_I gasp. "Then . . . *you* were that youko."_

_"I told you that story," he says. "So you'd understand why Shiori means so much to me . . . and to Kit. And why Kit struggles the way he does with his own feelings toward Daini."_

_I'm trembling and they have to notice._

_Kurama smiles. "Well, shall we continue with the interview? We still have lots to discuss."_

_I nod and, with shaky hands, pick up my discarded notepad and pen._

***

Daini and the cub in her arms gaped up at the castle composed of towers, the heights dizzying.

"Wow," commented Hiyaku.

"Raizen's place looks the same as I remember," Kit murmured. He kept behind the others, face stern.

"Oi," perked Yuusuke. "You guys been here before?"

"Once," answered Kurama. "A long time ago, with Kuronue." He allowed a small grin. "We weren't invited."

"You _stole_ from my dad?!"

"Fool of a youko," Hiei grunted. "To test Raizen's strength."

"Kuronue dared me," Kurama defended.

Yuusuke put his hands on his slim hips. "Well, anyway, welcome to my home six months out of the year. It's not as fancy as Gandara, but it's got the best Makai stew this side of the river! Hokushin!" he bellowed. "Open up, it's me!"

The great doors slowly swung forward, heavy on their ancient hinges.

"Yuuuusukeee!" A brown-haired girl darted through the opening and threw her arms round Yuusuke's neck. Yuusuke laughed and spun her in a circle.

"Keiko!"

Daini stared at the girl. _This is Yuusuke-san's wife?_

"Oh, Yuusuke!" the girl cried. "I'm so glad you're back. We received one of those message balls but we don't know who it's from. Hokushin-san said not to break it until you got here. He's worried it might be from an enemy."

"Aa," Yuusuke uttered. "Where is he?"

"Here, Yuusuke-sama." A bald youkai emerged, bowing his head to the boy. "We shouldn't talk about these things out here, where anyone can listen, Yuusuke-sama. And our guests need to be invited inside."

Keiko blinked, noticing the group for the first time. "Gomen, gomen. I'm Urameshi Keiko. You're all very welcome here." She bowed politely. "Good to see you again, Kurama-san, Hiei-san. And you, Mukuro-san."

The female youkai gave a tilt of her head.

Yuusuke indicated the other three. "This is Kit and Niitoku Daini that I told ya about. And the little one . . . Hiyaku, right?"

"H-hai," the cub said, peeping out of Daini's hair.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Keiko. "I'm happy to finally meet you. Yuusuke's been keeping me updated and that trial . . . how awful." She stepped up to Daini and touched the girl's arms. "Let's become friends, alright? We're the only full humans here!"

"I'd like that," Daini replied.

"You're nice," Hiyaku piped. "For a ningen."

Keiko bent to his level, smiling. "And you seem nice too, Hiyaku-chan. You look just like Kurama-san did at the Dark Tournament." A low growl made her jump and she slowly looked over at the tall youko standing slightly off from everyone else. He was glaring a hot, angry glare, not at her, focused on the cute bundle Daini carried.

Hiyaku ducked his head, ears flattened, eyes wide and innocent. "I din't do nothing!" he wailed.

"Ssh, sweets," Daini soothed, not even bothering to look behind her. "Of course you didn't do anything. Some people just can't see past their own noses."

"Ano . . ." began Keiko.

Yuusuke seemed puzzled; Mukuro hid a smile.

"Yuusuke-sama," said Hokushin, motioning inside.

"Right, right," the king said. "I've got some empty rooms you can stay in. This way!"

As they followed him inside, Kurama slipped away and waited for Kit. "What's the matter with you?" he asked his sulking counterpart.

"I cannot stand it," Kit gritted. "I cannot stand _him_."

"Is it Hiyaku himself who bothers you so much," Kurama said quietly. "Or is it the fact that Daini likes him?"

"Mind your business," Kit snapped.

"That she doesn't – can't – see him the same way you do?"

Kit rounded on him, eyes blazing. "Kurama–"

"I realize what you're feeling," the redhead continued calmly. "And I feel the same. But if you keep pushing like this, Daini will soon stop pushing back. It won't balance anymore." Kurama put a hand on his shoulder. "Try to ignore the cub, okay? He is the least of our worries right now."

"That girl . . . you heard what she said to me earlier!"

_Oh the ship, Kit? Maybe she was right._ "You two should talk about it," Kurama suggested.

"I grow weary of talking." The youko turned out his button lip and very literally pouted.

Kurama nearly laughed at the sight. _You're quite the child sometimes, brother_. "You're fine," he said, patting the shoulder. "Come on, before they miss us."

***

Yuusuke led them to four different rooms all connected by a single hallway. By the time Kurama and Kit caught up, Mukuro had chosen the room farthest from the rest (also the largest, Hiei noticed, snorting).

The brown-haired halfling rubbed his neck, blushing as he saw Kurama. "Uh, I figured you and Hiei might wanna have a room together and, er–"

"Hiyaku and I can share this one," Daini interrupted, pointing to a room.

Kurama inwardly grimaced. _Ouch._

Kit only shrugged indifferently. "Fine. I will take the one across the corridor."

Mental sigh. _Kit no baka._ "I guess we'll stay next to Daini-san then."

"I think there's some clothes and stuff in the rooms," said Yuusuke. "And there's bathrooms too. Man, tousan must've not known what a toilet was! I had to install a whole bunch of 'em when I moved in." He made a disgusted noise. "Go ahead and freshen up or whatever. I've gotta take care of a coupla things but I'll meet you guys in the vid room. Keiko can show you where it is. Ja!"

Keiko fumed as he retreated. "He never changes! He's been gone for days and doesn't even kiss me."

"Yuusuke's probably worried about everything that's going on, ne, Keiko-chan?" Kurama reassured. He followed Hiei into their room, commenting offhandedly on the great size as he did so.

"Let's check out our room, sweets," Daini said, setting him down.

Hiyaku ran and pounced on the futon, bouncing like a human child. "I'm really sorry Kit's bein' mean."

"It's not your fault." She shed her jacket and began to search through the closet for any clothes that might fit.

The bouncing stopped. "No, it really is," Hiyaku said seriously. "I'm odd and that bothers other youko people. It's okay. I'm used to it."

"Sweets . . ." Someone knocked softly. "Come on in."

Keiko entered, shutting the door behind her. "I hope you weren't trying to rest."

Daini bowed. "Can't even begin to think about relaxing. I was just looking at these clothes. We left so fast I didn't have time to bring anything."

The other girl wrinkled her perk nose. "What a mess. I'll get you some of mine."

"I'll wear what I got on," Hiyaku offered.

Keiko smiled. "My, such adventures you must have had already."

"Exhausting ones," Daini sighed. "How do you cope with knowing these kinds of things?"

Keiko walked to the window and drew the curtains, brightening the room with violet light. "In the beginning, when I first found out that Yuusuke was working as a Spirit Detective, I tried to ignore it. I told myself: Keiko, you're going to eventually wake up. Of course, I never did. I remember watching the Dark Tournament and being so sure that Yuusuke would die. Again and again I thought he'd get himself killed."

"What did you do?" Daini whispered.

"Nothing, at first, except pretend everything was fine. And then one day . . . he left." Keiko smiled at the memory. "I didn't see him for three years, no one did. Kurama-san and Kazuma assured me that he was safe, that they'd automatically know if anything happened. I was still getting used to his demon heritage and there _he_ was, trapezing all across the demon world. But when he came back, I knew then that he was the one for me."

"I don't see how you could ever truly know . . ."

"Yuusuke loves fighting – it's in his blood, his heart. He's always tried so desperately to separate what he loves and who he loves, but I can be as stubborn as he is." Keiko glanced at her watch. "It's almost time to meet. We'd better head on over to the vid room."

Hiyaku scrambled after them, clinging to Daini's skirt as Kit also emerged from his room. Kit ignored them and waited for Kurama and Hiei before following.

"So," Keiko continued her story. "Yuusuke hadn't been home long before he told me he wanted to leave again, to train. No way, I told him, I refuse to be left alone again."

"And . . ?" Daini prompted.

"He asked me to come with him, to the demon world. I said okay." Keiko winked. "Of course he didn't expect me to agree. We went back and forth between the two worlds a lot after that, when Yuusuke decided to finally take over his father's kingdom. Raizen-san isn't actually his father, you know, but one of his ancestors. Yuusuke's just always called him otousan. We got married a few years later, and that was that." She pushed open double doors. Yuusuke was already in the vid room, talking to Mukuro, gesturing wildly.

"It's not normal," he was saying to the female king. "It won't break, like the letter-balls you and Yomi use. It won't fit in the vid, like Enki's cassettes. All it keeps doing is spouting out that damn message."

"What message?" Keiko asked.

"It's an encrypted message," said Mukuro, "coded on the sphere's surface. I have seen something similar before on documents meant for specific audiences." She stretched out her good hand and touched the sphere resting on the table. The sphere began to glow with a red light and a computerized voice stated: _"Kaodu siu nandki, triask siu lamshu, uni temk, uni beau, uni gabke mesu."_

Hiei started, eyebrows disappearing under his bandana as his eyes engulfed his face.

Kurama frowned. "What is it?"

"That tongue . . ." Hiei murmured. His mouth contorted and he left the redhead's side. Mukuro moved away, and he spread his palms across the pulsating surface. His Jagan shone through white cloth and immediately the sphere struck out against him, throwing him backwards.

_"Kaodu siu nandki, triask siu lamshu, uni temk, uni beau, uni gabke mesu."_

Hiei raised a hand, showing Kurama he was all right. "No, not me," he said softly.

"I'm confused," Yuusuke said and scratched his head. "You can understand what it's saying?"

"The language is an old one," Hiei said. "But my kokuryuuha knows it well. This is the first time I have actually heard the tongue spoken aloud."

"The dragon tongue," Kurama realized. "It is one of the oldest spoken languages in the Makai. I can't make out the words."

"The translation is simple enough. 'Five too many, three too few, one a chosen, one a fair, one made into two.'"

"A riddle?" Kurama assumed.

Hiei shook his head. "An instruction. This message is meant for a particular group of people – those that were in the trial. It wants all four of us to open it."

"I see, in order to assure that we all are present to hear it. Daini-chan, Kit, shall we?"

"What do I do?" Daini asked nervously, glancing at Kit and receiving nothing.

"Hold your hand over the sphere," Hiei instructed. "Everyone." They did, one to each side; Kurama, Kit, Hiei, and Daini.

"Now, open," Hiei commanded the message. The sphere shuddered and split into four quarters. A projected image appeared between the pieces, of a young female youkai possessing a long black braid. At her waist she carried a lengthy sword. She bowed low.

"Atashi wa Kagamusha Souhei desu." _That name . . . _ "I am the current sensei at the Kagamusha dojo. I must apologize for the actions of my students." The camera widened to include two kneeling youkai. Kurama stiffened. _The same youkai that went to kaasan.._

"We meant no harm," the projection continued. "I am sorry for any grief we must've caused you or Shiori-san. The times are changing and you four began it. I was there at the Sutajiamu; I saw the way you were treated. Fifty years ago my father and mother went through the same thing and were murdered because of it."

She bowed her head. "I can't let history repeat, I won't. Enki-sama set up the basis for our future, but it's time to take those ideals further. The lords want a war. They want to eat ningen flesh, overthrown Enki-sama's government, and open the Ningenkai barriers for their own infiltration.

I'm asking for your help, as well as that of the three great kings. A war council is being held in three days, ten kilometers north of Gandara, in a city called Bingski. The resulting vote will decide the outcome. Peace between the worlds is at stake. I wish that you might meet me there." She waved a hand and the map disappeared. "Also, I have a warning. My students discovered unsettling news – one among you has connections with the youkai faction leading the rebellion. Please take care and be careful about who is around you while you speak of secret matters. The coward traitor will eventually reveal his or herself.

"This transmission has a reply code attached. You can reach me at any time." Her projection fizzled and vanished.

"Kagamusha Souhei . . ." Daini whispered. "Genkai-san told us about her . . . she's the dragon and human woman's daughter."

"She has the dragon markings," Kurama noticed. "Here and here." He traced his own forehead and cheek bones.

"But . . . that's the girl from the Sutajiamu, isn't it? The demon who got so mad." She glanced down at Hiyaku, who slept in her arms.

"The same," Kurama said. "Looks like we've awakened a few ghosts from the past. Kagamusha Souhei must want our help."

"She wants us as allies," Hiei said.

"Slow down!" Yuusuke cried, grabbing his head. "Who's this Kaga-whatever person?"

Kurama explained quickly, connecting what Genkai had told them with this youkai at the trial, and now this message as well. "If she wanted allies, us four would be the most logical to contact. Through us she could gain alliance with the three kings."

"You know I'd stick by you guys, no matter what," Yuusuke said. "But, Mukuro, respect aside, I know you don't hold any loyalties to any of us."

Mukuro fixed him with a disarming gaze and Yuusuke easily returned it. "Maybe so," she consented. "However, I have no wish to be on the side of the Makai lords, nor do I wish to remain indifferent."

"So you'll join us?"

"Sure."

"Good," Yuusuke grinned. "Now if we had Yomi on our side, we'd be set. Mukuro?"

"Not a chance. We don't talk much," she said dryly.

"Kurama," said Kit. "The number."

Kurama puffed a sigh. "I don't know if it even works."

"What number?" Yuusuke wondered.

"At the last tournament, Yomi gave me a contact number." He felt Hiei's eyes on him. "I haven't used it though."

"It's worth a shot!" Yuusuke pressed a button on the large vid monitor and a keypad popped out. "Here, go ahead."

Kurama typed the number and the blank screen came alive. At first it showed only static, and then it gradually cleared to reveal the black-haired king, blind eyes closed, a small smile on his face.

"I knew you would call, Kurama. I gave this number only to you."

"Yomi, it's been a while." The redhead's shoulders were tense, but his voice remained relaxed.

"It has. Who is there with you? I've heard rumors."

Kurama named the others.

"Hiyaku?" Yomi repeated. "I haven't heard that name."

"He's a youko child from the Sutajiamu. Yomi, the reason I'm calling is–"

"About the war council in three days. I already know."

Kurama frowned. "When were you planning on telling us?"

"Come, come, Kurama," Yomi said smoothly. "Mukuro knew as well." Said female king shrugged nonchalantly. "I am assuming you and your party will attend."

Silence. To get mixed up in Makai political affairs was no desire of Kurama's . . . yet this was more than a small skirmish. Yuusuke's shifted, tired of being quiet.

"Yes," answered Kurama.

Yomi smiled, pleased. "Then perhaps we will find each other on the same side." He disconnected the call and his image winked out.

"He never changes," Yuusuke remarked.

"No, he doesn't," Kurama whispered, half to himself. The kings, the lords, the rebels . . . all in the same place. To decide what? Whether to invade the Ningenkai? Overthrow Enki's government? _No, there's more to it than that. The stench of war is growing, war that could involve all three worlds._

"I do not like this . . ." Kit muttered.

"Sounds like fun to me," Yuusuke said, looping his arms over his head. "We show up at this Bingski place, fight some youkai, and win a few more peaceful years. Simple enough."

"Shouldn't we call back Kagamusha Souhei?" asked Daini.

"That's right!"

Kurama accessed the return codes from the broken sphere and keyed them into the vid. The picture shimmered and revealed the same female youkai from the recording.

Her amber eyes widened. "K-Kurama-san. I'm pleased. I hadn't expected a reply so soon . . . You've come to a decision . . ?"

"We will meet you at Bingski in three days," Kurama said cooly. "At the council."

"Agreed."

"On one condition."

The smile slipped away. "Name it."

"You must never attempt to contact my ningen family again, nor involve them in any way." Emerald eyes hardened. "Swear it."

She bowed her head. "I swear."

Kurama turned off the vid, breaking their connection. Calloused fingers swept across his own, soothing, comforting. Hiei made a silent promise within himself, as Kurama laced their fingers, to never leave the kitsune alone again.


	6. mischievousness

_Another chapter up, minna-san. I've got this all written, just please be patient while I upload. ^_^_

  


Chapter 6: mischievousness

  


a finger tracing the narrow moon 

are you calling someone 

the back of love that has gone 

no matter how many times

no matter how many times 

–anbaransu na kiss o shite (doing unbalanced kissing)

***

_"We grew tired of watching them bicker back and forth," Kurama tells me, speaking of Kit and Daini. "But I think all of our nerves were burn out, so to speak, and spirits were at low tide."_

_"I can see why," I say as I write. "A war council . . . And being in the world of demons, how did she ever cope?"_

_"The Makai is no place for a ningen," Hiei mutters._

_Kurama nods his agreement. "Luckily she had us to look out for her, ne?"_

_"Not willingly."_

_I swear Kurama struggles back a grin. Sometimes with these two, it's so hard to tell._

***

Hiei made a disgusted face, dropping his spoon into the bowl of white goo with a sickening splat. "Best Makai stew, huh?"

"I'm sure this isn't what Yuusuke meant," Kurama assured him. He choked and swallowed a mouthful, pushed the bowl away. "Yuck. I can't believe he's been living on this stuff for a week." He leaned back, watching the youkai that milled through the large dining hall. "But we don't have a choice. With the rebels attacking every shipment trying to reach Yuusuke's territory, this processed meal is all we have."

"Even the Ningenkai has better food," Hiei grumbled.

"I thought you hated ningen food."

"I do."

They had been under Yuusuke's roof for only one night and already they were growing anxious to move on. Mukuro left early before sunup, traveling back to her own realm.

Kurama noticed Daini over at the other end of the cafeteria. Her hair was disheveled, hanging from a misshapen ponytail, and dark circles were apparent under her eyes. She slammed her bowl into the garbage bin, then kicked the bin angrily.

"Looks like someone else isn't enjoying breakfast," Kurama commented. "She shouldn't be walking about by herself."

Daini caught sight of the pair and blushed at her behavior. She waved and tried to reach them, edging around the youkai. Kurama kept an indiscreet yet wary surveillance on the youkai eating around her, specifically one all-female group. Daini seemed oblivious, but several eyes were watching her.

"Check out the ningen," said a surly voice belonging to one of the female youkai. "Her youko pet has ran away from her."

Daini kept walking, glancing nervously.

"Oi, ningen," called another. She blocked Daini's path, grinning painted lips. "Why don't you share him with us, hmm? We promise to return him . . . maybe."

They laughed, crowding the girl.

"You're so _plain_. I'm sure he'd prefer one of us over a scrawny little ningen whelp like you." The youkai pinched Daini's arm, causing her to cry out.

Kurama stood, ready to help. Hiei clasped his wrist and stopped him.

"Watch," the Jaganshi said.

Kurama wanted to protest but something in Hiei's eyes made him concede and sit down.

"Give up, ningen, go back home. Makai is no place for weaklings."

"Your youko would have a much better time with us."

Daini clenched her fists. _The nerve!_ A nasty temper welled up inside her as the cat-calls grew louder. Finally, she shouted above them, "Get away from me!"

They only snickered. "Ooh. What a jealous ningen!"

"Jealous?" Daini said shrilly. "Of _you_? I _know_ Kit would never leave me – especially for one of you!"

The joking around had ended and the youkai females were now ticked.

"Ningen whore!" screamed one and she drew back her clawed nails to strike.

"Don't." A bandaged hand caught hers and the female youkai glared down into scarlet eyes. She saw the bandana encircling his forehead, the cloth covering his hand and arm.

"J-Jaganshi H-H-Hiei!"

He let go. "Leave here."

"H-hai!" They fled.

Daini straightened her clothing. "Stupid demons," she muttered.

"They were not strong enough to be any threat," Hiei told her. "But one day someone will come who is stronger, quicker, and you will be separated."

She flushed, the 'thank you' dying on her lips. "I don't believe you."

"And I do not care whether you do." He snorted, walking toward the redhead who watched. "They can easily steal you away."

_Steal me away?_ She bit her lip. _That's right. This is the Makai, where all humans are hated._ "Wait! What can I do to stop it from happening?"

Hiei paused. "I can train you."

_What?_ Her eyes searched his passive face. _He's serious . . . But what have I to lose? Kit may be acting like a jerk right now, but I know he still has feelings for me._ "Alright. I accept."

His mouth twitched. "At four, before the evening meal."

"Sounds good."

"Come alone."

"Okay."

"And one more thing."

"Shoot."

"Wear different clothing."

He left. She examined her skirt, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

***

"I think what you're doing is very nice of you."

Hiei relaxed against his mate, enjoying the cool fingers that stroked his hair. "Ningens are too weak." The fingers tugged. "Most of them," he corrected. "She needs to be taught."

"By you?"

"Will you teach her?" Hiei countered. "Will your clone? She won't ever be strong, but she is small enough to be fast."

Kurama hugged the demon, kissing his ear fondly. "Even after all these years, you still can surprise me."

"Good. I like to knock you off guard." A bit reluctant, Hiei slipped from the embrace. "It is time. Come and get me later?"

"Sure."

***

Kit's door was shut. So was Daini's. Hiei looked between the two and seriously considered knocking on both at the same time.__

"Kudaran."

He didn't bother knocking on either.

"Hiei! You- you scared me."

He shut the door behind him. Daini sat in the middle of a pile of clothes; a shirt moved and Hiyaku wiggled free.

"Hi!"

Hiei ignored him. "Time to go."

"I'm almost ready," she said. She held up a pair of too-large pants. "Will these do?"

Hiei tossed her a belt from the pile. "Change." They stared at each other until he frowned and turned around.

"Where ya goin'?" Hiyaku inquired.

"Um, I'm not sure, sweets," Daini said.

"Can I come?"

"Nope, sorry." She secured the belt, bent and kissed the cub's forehead. "I'll be back for dinner."

"Kay! Have fun!"

Daini followed the stout demon away from the towers, about half a mile where a patch of woods grew. The trees were strange, dark grey in color, and their branches stretched wider than any she had ever seen. The grass beneath them felt springy and oddly cushioning. Daini decided she liked it.

Hiei was actually socializing, while usually he remained indifferent toward anyone but Kurama. It energized her. While her heart beat nervously, her body quivered with excitement.

Hiei discarded his black cloak, untied his katana and laid it nearby. He crouched. "Attack me."

_I'm so dead_. "L-like how?" His form blurred and he reappeared behind her. She found her face pressed into the dust, arms secured by Hiei's weight. She coughed. _Okay, point taken_.

Hiei eased off, putting distance between them. "Now, attack me."

Now she wasn't so sure of herself. She hadn't even seen him move. He waited. _Heck, might as well._ Daini scrambled toward him, but he effortlessly dodged and pined her again.

"You are too slow," he informed her.

"So teach me," she threw back at him.

He smirked and let her up. He showed her a few basic techniques, such as how to make one's body feel lighter. "Being fast involves more than leg strength. You have to angle your body, traveling with the air rather than against it." He demonstrated, moving a hand so fast she could not see it. Then, he repeated the gesture slower. "Air is an ally, not a hindrance."

"Tell that to gravity," she muttered.

"Grab my hand," he instructed.

"You've got to be kidding." He just looked at her. "Okay, so you never kid." Pushing up her sleeves, she attempted and failed. She tried again and again.

"Angle your fingers."

"I'm _trying_."

"Let the air help you."

"It doesn't _want_ to."

"Focus."

"You nitwit, I said I'm _trying!_" He dodged her and she stumbled to her knees, breathing heavily. "Stay still."

"I barely moved," he goaded. "How can you expect to keep that Kit as your mate like this?"

That stung. "He cares for me." _We may be having a fight, but I know that much at least._

Hiei held out his arm. "Again?"

She charged.

***

"Go away."

Kurama quietly entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "I knew you wouldn't let me in if I knocked."

Kit scowled and returned to staring forlornly outside. "I wish to be alone."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"No."

Kurama stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You can't hide in here from her forever."

"Watch me."

Kurama considered a moment, not expecting that return. Kit protected his pride more than anything. However, his sharp reply opened up the subject for suggestion, Kurama figured. "Maybe you should apologize to her."

"For what? For stealing her away from her world?"

A grimace. _Not my thought, exactly._ "No, I don't think she wants that."

"Then?"

Kurama leaned against the window sill Kit sat on. "Maybe apology isn't the best answer," he proposed.

"You contradict yourself, Kurama."

He smiled. "Apologies can be so shallow, as empty as promises, we both know that. You and Daini have only known each other for three weeks, but you're already past that. Think about it, ne?"

Kurama left the youko, having said what he wanted. He searched for Hiei's youki and easily detected it. He found them outside the castle grounds.

"How'd she do?" he asked Hiei, who rested beside the sleeping girl, sharpening his sword.

"She managed to touch my sleeve." A smugness twinged his tone. "With her fingertips."

Daini yawned, turning over. "Was more like the wind from my fingers. He's too fast."

"You'll get better," Kurama assured her. "Want to get some dinner?"

"Ugh, no thanks."

Thin shoulders slumped. "Am I the only one who's hungry? Fine, fine, I'll go by myself. Daini-san, why don't you go talk to Kit? He's not going either."

She frowned, rising to her feet. "I'd rather not."

"We had a little conversation earlier," Kurama continued nonchalantly. "He wants to make up."

"He- he does?" she stammered. _Then why doesn't he tell *me*?_ "So what. Mr. Fox Man can tell me himself, unless he's too much of a coward."

"He is. He wants to make up but he doesn't know how." Emerald eyes sparkled impishly, slyly. "I know what you can do, if you're willing."

Unsure, she tugged on her hair. "Yeah . . . I'm willing."

"Great," Kurama beamed. "Come to my room in an hour."

She nodded. "That way I can change first and – phew! – take a bath. Thanks a lot, Kurama-kun!" She headed back toward the towers.

Hiei sheathed his katana. "What are you planning, kitsune?"

"Oh, only a little youko mischief, the usual. The two key elements in this war can't be separated. And besides," he added, flashing perfect teeth. "They're my friends."


	7. revelation

My apologies for any cheesy lines, bad puns, random bursts of   
incoherentness, and the occasional sour flavor of sappy content.  


Chapter 7: revelation

  


tonight it's very clear

as we're both standing here 

there's so many things I want to say 

I will always love you 

I will never leave you alone

–peter cetera, glory of love

***

_"You meddled too much," Hiei informs the redhead._

_Kurama only shrugs. "So did you."_

_The door suddenly opens, startling me. A girl stands there, blinking owlishly in the dim light. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't think she'd still be here."_

_Black hair, violet eyes . . . is she . . ._

_"The interruption is welcome," Kurama says. "I could use a break." He stands and offers the girl his seat._

_She seems to hesitate. "Kit's supposed to meet me here . . ."_

_"Then please, wait with me," I jump in. I want the chance of this interview._

_She finally agrees and Kurama introduces her to me. Niitoku Daini. I have just met Daini._

***

Daini dressed in the long red skirt and yellow sweater Keiko had left her. She stuck out her tongue at the mirror reflecting her unkept appearance. _Doesn't matter anyway, Kit wouldn't care._

As she closed the door, she turned around to meet a pair of golden eyes.

Silence.

"I was looking for you," Kit said.

She struggled to calm her racing heart. "I-I'm busy."

"I need to talk to you," he insisted.

"I can't. I promised Kurama I'd meet him. And- and then Hiei after that . . ."

Those piercing eyes narrowed. "You have been spending a lot of time with them lately."

_He's . . . jealous?_ "They're nice to me. I'm going to be late."

"And you do not want to keep Kurama waiting," he said snidly. He stalked past her; a door slammed somewhere within the tower.

Daini swallowed back hurt. She couldn't tell Kit the real reason she sought Kurama's help, but he had no justification to be so jealous.

Kurama opened the door. "Daini-san." He peered down the empty hallway. "I heard Kit out here."

"Everything's all right," she said wearily. "I'm ready now."

He stepped aside and let her into his bedroom. "I hope you don't mind my being frank."

"Not at all. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me."

"There's something Kit hasn't told you about youko bonding." Kurama offered a cushion and she sank to her knees. He folded his legs underneath him on another cushion opposite her. "Youko bonding has two parts to it, Daini-san. The first part you have already completed – the tying of two bodies, the mingling of blood."

She flushed and was unable to meet his eyes.

"The second part is more . . . symbolic, I guess you'd say. This is the part you and Kit haven't done."

"Our bonding isn't complete?" she whispered.

"It isn't," he said softly. "It can break easily as it is now."

"Then . . ." She choked on the lump in her throat. "Then Kit could've broken our bond whenever he wanted . . ."

"He doesn't want to."

_There's more ceremony that we have to do? What is it? And do I really want to know?_ She rechecked herself, reigning in her thoughts. _Of course I want to! If I can learn how to bond, then maybe Kit will lo . . . stay with me despite my humanity._

"Neither do I," she told Kurama. "Please, tell me about the other part."

Kurama smiled and moved to the window, which had no covering, and gazed at the darkening purple sky. He caught sight of a silver blur outside. "When it rains, the clouds give up a part of themselves so that the world may flourish. To complete the bond, you and Kit must relinquish a part of yourself to the other. It's a commitment, Daini, more binding than human marriage."

"W-what do you give up?" she asked.

"That's your decision," he said. "And that's what makes this part of youko bonding the most frightening. You don't know how the other will react, with rejection or acceptance. My kind rarely get past the first step because they can't give up themselves."

"So . . . it can be anything."

"Anything," he assured her.

She chewed her lip. _I don't have anything of myself that I haven't given to Kit already . . . do I?_

"Daini-san?" Kurama called. "Daijoubu?"

"Aa." _I just . . . I don't know what to do. This is whole thing is silly, trying to be something I'm not. I shouldn't go back to Hiei for more help. In fact, I don't think I will._ She realized Kurama was speaking again. "What?"

"I said, Hiei is probably ready for you now."

"Oh! I forgot all about our lesson! I need to go change first." _Maybe I can hide in my room until morning . . ._

His hand on hers stopped her. "The clothes you have on are fine."

"This skirt?" she blanched, nervously hoping Kurama wouldn't figure it out. "I won't be able to move in it, much less try to catch Hiei."

Something in Kurama's eyes shifted, whether the color or pupil size, Daini was not sure. All she knew was that she suddenly felt very, very uncomfortable.

"K-Kurama-san, I'd better go."

"Be careful. There's a storm coming."

"H-hai." She bowed quickly, nearly losing her balance, and fled the room.

Kurama stared into empty space. He heard the thunder that rattled the walls and could smell the distant scent of rain.

"Was that really necessary?" came a voice from the window.

Kurama blinked, eyes returning to normal. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned around to face Hiei. "I think so," he defended. "She wasn't planning on meeting you tonight."

Hiei stepped from the window, the wind blowing his cloak. "Makai storms are dangerous, yet you let her go out there alone."

"She's not alone." Kurama sounded offended. "Kit is under those trees, brooding as usual. He'll stay there. He knows I was with Daini. He saw us."

"Jealousy?"

"Sort of."

Hiei shed his cloak. "Want to eat?"

"Already have."

The silence as Hiei left hurt Kurama's ears.

***

She ran, slippers making wet plops in the thick mud.

Daini had been halfway across the field that separated Yuusuke's castle from the grove of trees when the storm hit, and the monstrous clouds above finally gave up their weighted rain. She considered turning back, but the dark grey trees would provide cover and at least Hiei would be there; she wouldn't be by herself.

The rain drenched her hair and clothes, spilling down her face and into her panting mouth. She spit the water out; it tasted salty like sweat or blood. As she reached the grove and ducked under the branches, the storm worsened, fierce wind and stinging rain, and the thunder choked out all other sounds.

She pitched herself against the nearest trunk, mud-coated and shivering, and tucked her limbs round her body. _This is madness. Hiei isn't crazy enough to be out here!_

And then the storm muted. She cracked open panicked eyes and stared up at the figure blocking the rain. His soaked white attire clung to him and dripping strands of hair tumbled into his golden eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kit asked.

"I . . ." She faltered under his stony gaze. _I'm scared of him . . . why am I so scared?_ "I- I was looking for H-Hiei."

An eyebrow raised. "He never left the tower."

_But, but he was supposed to *meet* me._ "O-oh . . ."

Lightening struck near the grove and Daini swallowed a whimper. Kit lifted his nose, sniffing the heavy air. "The ground is too dangerous. Come." He stretched a long-nailed hand down to her.

Daini's vision blurred. She remembered a time when they barely knew each other and he had done that very same thing, beckoned to her. Now he seemed impatient, demanding. She didn't want to take his hand.

Kit dropped his hand and instead grabbed her by the waist. She yelped and beat against his chest, but his strong grip held securely. He leapt into the trees with her, delving deep inside the branches that closed tightly behind them. Once they reached the center of the tree, he let her push away from him.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked incredulously.

She said nothing. The storm sounded far away now, muffled by the branches that surrounded them.

Kit went to touch her and Daini flinched. "You . . . you are frightened of me . . . Daini, I would never–"

"Of all the ningen females," she whispered. "Why did you have to pick me?"

Stunned, he sought the right words, the words he thought she might want to hear. He was so taken off guard that none would come. "What do you mean?"

"What do I . . . you _came_ to me," she cried, filled with despair. "There were five hundred other girls in my dorm that night! Why? Why _me?_"

"You were there," he tried to explain. "I could have chosen another, but you were there, reaching out to me. Your window was open."

Her eyes became glassy. "Then was it all just by chance?"

"I cannot say!"

"Why not?" she charged.

"Because- because I do not know!"

She curled in on herself, feeling cold. "You don't know why you chose me . . . but . . . I have to know, Kit – why have you stayed?"

"W-what?" he hissed. She looked small and far too young, and yet ancient at the same time. "Daini–"

"Tell me! Just tell me! The past weeks have felt like months because of all we've went through. I deserve to know how you feel about me! _Tell me, Kit!_"

He caught her by the shoulders, staring into her wide eyes. _Tell her, tell her, tell her that you– _ "I love you!"

"You . . ." _I didn't think he'd say it. I just didn't think at all._ The anxiety melted away and her anger drained. _Don't let this be a cruel dream._

"I love you, I love you," he repeated over and over, each declaration becoming easier to say aloud. She buried her face in his rain-slick chest; his arms encircled her. "I truly do!" _Inari above . . ._

"I had almost given up hope that you . . . that you loved me," she breathed. "Or if I even wanted it anymore."

"Selfish, immature," he said quietly. "You were right when you called me these things. A coward. I am such a coward . . ." He sank to his knees, clasping her waist, concentrating on her small fingers stroking his tangled hair. _I must look a mess, _he mused. Silver strands matted against his head, clothes strained a dull brown, mud coating his skin. His mate was in a similar state.

"What's so funny?" Daini wondered as a chuckle rumbled from the youko.

"You," he replied. "Us. This whole situation. We both look horrid."

"Speak for yourself," she sniffed. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

He pulled her into his lap. "Moping. I was jealous."

"Nothing to be jealous about," she said softly. "But I treated you awfully . . . I'm sorry."

"No apologies," Kit murmured, nuzzling her cheek. "Otherwise we would be apologizing until morning."

They held each other in silence. The storm had ceased and passed by, and the only sounds were the gentle drips of rainwater off the branches.

Kit touched the trunk. The tree shuddered, parting its branches and showing a path to the soggy ground.

"Don't wanna move," Daini mumbled.

He smoothed her hair. "Night will come soon, and Makai nights are cold."

She complained but scooted to the edge of the branch. The ground was only a few feet below so she jumped. Her feet sank in the mud, she lost her balance, and tumbled forward.

"Careful," Kit laughed and landed easily beside her. 

Her face burned but the mud covered it up. "I'm filthy!"

Crouching on his haunches, Kit tweaked her nose playfully. "A little mud cannot hurt you."

"Oh really?" Daini grabbed a handful of the mushy stuff and very deliberately wiped it across his bare shoulder.

Golden eyes lit up. "You little–" He pounced and she shrieked as they went tumbling through the mud, rolling and coating themselves with murky grim. They stopped, Kit on top, giggling like two children.

"Now," Kit quipped smugly. "You are filthy."

"Evil fox spirit!"

He flashed sharp teeth. "Did I not warn you of this when we first met? My silly ningen mate . . ."

Daini quickly forgot her indignation when warm lips covered her own. She subjected to his kisses and then had to break away. "Er . . . I think I'm sinking."

He sighed and rose, helping her to her feet. "We have been gone too long anyway. And I need a shower." He wiped a glob of mud off Daini's cheek. "So do you."

She swatted his hand. "A shower sounds wonderful . . . and then?" _I want to suggest it, Kit, but I'm too chicken._

"And then I have something to tell you."

They walked toward Yuusuke's castle, holding hands the entire way, one step closer to each other.


	8. comfort

Chapter 8: comfort

  


your eyes burn bright

against the frost-bit sky

you never seemed more lovely

than you do tonight

pale on the horizon

like leaves frozen in the snow

–jewel, what's simple is true

***

_She stammers, clearly nervous at being left alone with me. "I'm sorry," she finally says. "My English isn't very good."_

_"No problem," I say. "You speak it a lot better than some Americans I know."_

_The corners of her lips lift hesitantly as she relaxes. "I must be honest, Shelta-san, but I hadn't intended on spilling my story to you. I just recently got comfortable enough to admit it to myself."_

_"I'll tell you the same thing I told those other two: only say what you want to say. That's all I demand."_

_Now she does smile. "Agreed."_

***

Kurama almost did not hear the timid knock on the door. "It's open."

The handle jiggled like the person was too short to turn it properly and there were little sounds of frustration. Kurama set aside the parchment he had been reading and opened the door.

"Hiyaku-chan."

"Gomen." The cub fidgeted. "No one will play with me and I'm bored. Canna come in?"

"Sure."

Hiyaku's face brightened and he bounded inside, tail wagging excitedly. "You're so nice! You're the only one who's nice to me 'sides Daini and you're a youko." He prodded the parchment. "What's this?"

"Reports." Kurama rolled up the papers and placed them inside a plastic tube. "Yuusuke's been collecting information about the Makai council tomorrow and he asked me to look over it."

"CanI see?"

He smiled, patting the cub's head. "You're a little too young, Hiyaku-chan."

"Everyone's always sayin' that," he pouted. "But I understand lots of things and nobody believes me."

"Give them a few years."

Hiyaku twirled a finger round white strands. "I guess."

Someone knocked quietly and Daini stuck in her head, which was wrapped in a towel. "Um, Kurama-san, have you seen Kit?"

"I haven't." _She looks different . . . happy, perhaps._

Her face fell. "Oh. I can't find him anywhere."

"He's in your room," Hiyaku said. "He kicked me out."

"Great! I'll see you guys in the morning." She paused, focusing on Kurama. "Thank you." She left, bare feet pattering on the stone floor.

"What'd she thank you for?" Hiyaku wondered.

_Definitely different._ Kurama felt oddly satisfied, but merely shrugged. "I have no idea. Hiyaku-chan, you'll be sleeping with us tonight."

***

She had decided while scrubbing the mud off her skin.

Tomorrow they would journey to the city called Bingski, where youkai from all over the Makai gathered. Even Enki would be there, and – based on the looks everyone gave – Daini began to realize just how big a deal this council was.

War. It would be voted on, according to the new government's decree. And if the option to start a war became favorable, then plans would be laid out: who to attack, when, and where.

That was all Daini and the others knew. Tomorrow would decide everything. Tomorrow . . . anything could happen.

And so Daini had decided to finish bonding with Kit. That is, if he also wanted to.

After Hiyaku told her where Kit was, she ran to the next room and flung open the door. The lights were out; a tiny flower tucked in the corner glowed ethereally and created a dim, captivating atmosphere. As she entered, the flower light grew brighter, illuminating Kit who stood by the futon.

Daini stared – gaped, really – at the youko. "Kit . . . you . . . you changed clothes."

"Yuusuke had them stashed away for formal occasions," the kitsune said, stepping fully into the light. "I thought they might be more appropriate for tonight." Not his usual confident self, he fingered the coral-coloured fabric of his attire.

_Tonight?_ She decided to play it by ear. "Um, should I change? I don't have anything nice here . . ."

His eyes snapped up from the floor and appraised her robe and towel-wrapped hair. "No, you are perfect like that."

Hearing his husky tone, she flushed and unrolled the damp towel. "But my hair's still wet."

"Does not matter." Kit crossed the distance between them, stretched out a hand, and touched her cheek. "I wanted tonight to be special, for you." He chuckled lightly. "And you have always complained about my clothes."

"I complain a lot," she mumbled.

He took her hand, drawing her near the futon. "I have done much thinking, Daini, about many things, and I realized something about _us._ I want us to become more than lovers or mates." From inside his wide sleeves, he produced two rings. "I wove them from korokus vines, so they are not anything special. Maybe one day I can buy you a real Ningenkai ring, one of those shiny rings the westerners are so fond of." He drew a breath to stop his rambling tongue. "Daini . . . I want us to become husband and wife. I want our union to be recognized in all three worlds."

Words fled Daini. She couldn't say anything. _Yes, yes! _she tried to cry, but instead she grabbed the hand that held the rings, kissed the dark green bands then his fingers, and choked out, "O-okay."

His chest swelled as Kit sucked in another breath and released it. He leaned over their clasped hands and kissed her lightly. "You make me happy."

"Me too. Once this is all over," she said, slipping one of the rings on Kit's third finger. "We'll get married, with a ceremony and witnesses and everything."

"Everything . . ." He slid the other on her finger, lips lifting into a smile.

_He wants to marry me . . . I can't believe it! But, what about the bonding? It's part of his heritage . . . it should be a part of mine._ Daini remembered what Kurama had said, that their bond was not complete. "Kit . . ."

"Yes?"

She backed away, needing the space. "What . . . what about the second part of our bonding?"

"You know about that?" His voice was thick, stunned.

"Kurama told me. I'm glad he did." Kit stayed silent, shifting from one foot to the other. "E-even if you don't wish to complete our bond, I want – I _need_ – to do my half of it. I know each person has to give the other a part themselves." She laughed softly, nervously. "I couldn't think of anything."

"Daini–"

"Please, let me finish." _If he rejects me, at least I will have spoken my heart!_ "I thought very hard about what to give you, and- and I still haven't come up with anything better than this." She knelt on the stone floor, struggling back a sudden rush of tears. "I'm giving you honesty, Kit. I didn't want to admit to myself that this was real, that I wasn't dreaming. I didn't tell anyone about you; I tried not thinking about you at all. I kept running away from the truth – I was in love with you and I didn't know how to handle it!" Bowing her head, dark hair curtaining her face, she cried, "But that was wrong! I want everyone to know about you! I want to stop running and give all that I am to you!" She quivered, hands shaking. "It's pathetic, I know, but . . . but . . . it's all I have to give."

His slippers padded softly over to her, and the youko drifted to his knees, cloth rustling with his deliberate movements. He placed his larger hands over hers, stretched forward, brushed his lips to her ear. "I accept, my beloved."

Overwhelmed, she wept silently.

"Daini," he whispered, nuzzling her damp cheek. "This exchange is not one-sided . . . I sought to wait until a more peaceful time, but I cannot wait any longer . . ."

Something silky brushed between their hands, caressed Daini's fingers. She stared at the silver, immeasurably soft strands of hair, and held them carefully. "Your . . ."

"My tail," he said, eyes trusting.

"I- I don't understand," she whispered.

_//His tail swished from side to side lazily, catching her interest, so she exploringly touched the base._

_Immediately, Kit tensed, nails digging into her hips. Daini jerked her hand away and apologized, a bit stunned as his sudden and uncomfortable reaction._

_"Not the tail," he said quietly. "It is . . . a youko thing."__//_

"Youko guard their tails well, as they symbolize the spirit's strength. To give one's tail to another is to relinquish that strength, to pledge honor, sacrifice, and trust to the other. This is my gift, the only possession I had left; this is myself."

"I . . ." The silken tail lay patiently, the tip twitching ever so slightly, and she let her fingers brush through the strands that sparkled like moonlight. Kit shuddered. "I accept." She hesitated. "Does this mean I can, um, touch it whenever I want now?"

The youko laughed, the rumbling sound coming from deep inside. "My dear, you can do anything to me you want." Still chuckling, he rose and scooped her into his arms, laying them both on the futon, cloth bunched around them.

"Well, in that case . . ." Grasping the silver locks framing his face, Daini pulled him down for a kiss.

***

Warm sunlight touched her closed eyelids. She squirmed and rolled over, tucking her face to her mate's chest.

"Morning," Kit whispered, voice husky from sleep.

Violet eyes opened, hazy and unfocused. Daini lightly brushed his cheek with her fingers. "This is the first time I've woke up next to you."

"It will not be the last," he told her.

"Mmm." She pressed against him, naked skin to smooth naked skin, content to lie there and feel his hands roam across her back and stroke her hair. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost five."

She groaned. "Too early. Go back to sleep."

"Bingski, where the council will be, is an eight-hour journey from here. Yuusuke will come banging on our door any moment."

"Don't care," she pouted. She scratched at the base of his tail where downy fur covered his spine. "Don't wanna."

He hissed her name, snatching her wondering hand. "Do that and we will surely be late." Kissing her knuckles apologetically, he slipped out from the covers. He stretched luxuriously, making Daini blush and look away, and began dressing in his regular white robes. "Wear something comfortable," he suggested.

_Party pooper._ Laying on her back, she examined her ring and its finely woven vines. He had taken such care to create them. "Hey, Kit."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we keep these rings instead?"

He paused while tugging on a shoe. "We could."

"I'd like to."

He nodded, kissing her fully. "Take your time getting dressed and maybe eat what you can before we leave." He smiled, gazing fondly down at her, and left.

"I love him," she told the empty room just to hear herself say it aloud. It was crazy; it was disillusioned, but she cherished it. "Even though he's a crazy youko," she added to feel a bit more realistic.

Despite Kit's proposition to take her time, she hurriedly put on her school clothes that Keiko had kindly washed, and finger-combed her hair. The dining hall was relatively deserted since most youkai had already left for Bingski. Grabbing a bowl of mush, Daini spotted Hiei sitting in the back and joined him.

"Good morning."

Hiei grunted, acknowledging her presence.

"I'm sorry about not meeting you again last night. I got a little distracted . . ." She spooned the thick gray substance and swallowed it.

After a moment of eating in silence, Hiei spoke. "I see you and the youko overcame your differences."

Daini followed his stare to her ring. "Yes, we did. It's kinda unbelievable . . . Kurama-kun!" She attracted the redhead's attention, who was being served breakfast. Kurama smiled, face brightening as he also saw Hiei.

Daini rested her cheek on a palm. "He loves you, you know," she remarked.

"Youko cannot feel love," Hiei said between mouthfuls.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed, losing her appetite. _But somehow, I just can't believe it._ "Hiei-san, it might just be my stupid human sentiment but I know Kit loves me very much. And with Kit and Kurama being somewhat like twins, I don't see why the same can't be true for you."

Hiei stood, picking up his empty bowl. His scarlet eyes were blank, unreadable, as he looked down at her. "Bingski is no place for a ningen so do not get separated. The youkai there are not as tolerant of humans."

Kurama watched him leave and then sat across from the girl. "Don't mind him," he reassured her. "Hiei's always like that."

_I shouldn't have said those things. Thank goodness Kurama didn't hear . . ._ "I think I'm finally getting used to it," she said.

"You do, after awhile. He comes and goes, usually without any sort of warning. He likes to unnerve people by staying silent."

"And he's always been like that?"

Kurama took a bite, grimacing at the taste. "Always, since the day I met him. Remind me to tell you about it, when this is all over."

"Will it _ever_ be over?" Daini's stomach knotted.

"One day," he assured. "Because of Enki's election eight years ago, many youkai have gotten used to not bothering humans. Everything will be fine, if we can stop the lords and rebels. And I have good news – I talked to your friend last night."

Her gaze snapped up. "You did? How is Nakame?"

"She's doing fine. She said kaasan tried telling my step-father and step-brother about me, and they didn't believe her." His eyes shimmered. "Nakame's been watching over kaasan for me, keeping her calm, telling her it was all a dream and I'll return soon."

Daini squeezed his hand. "Your mother seems like a very strong woman."

"She is. Nakame worries about you. You should call her."

"But how?" she asked, confused. "Can a phone call across different worlds?"

"My cell phone can." He produced a small silver phone. "Go ahead. She'd be happy to hear from you."

"Thank you!" Grabbing the phone, she punched in her dorm room number and listened as it rang.

"I'll give you a few moments alone," said Kurama, and moved a few tables down.

"Moshi moshi," came her roommate's familiar voice.

"Nakame!"

"Daini?" The yellow-haired girl sounded shocked. "What- where- _how_–"

Daini laughed. "I've missed you too! Ku- Shuiichi-kun is letting me use his cell."

"It's all right. I know his real name." There were noises as Nakame got up and shut the door. "He won't tell me what's going on. Please, Daini, tell me!"

"I . . ."

"Daini-chan!"

"Okay, I'll tell you what I can. Just, you can't tell _anyone_, not even Kurama's mother."

"I know," Nakame said impatiently. "You warned me before. I want to know who all these people are, who it was you drew on that piece of paper."

"You found my sketch?" Daini rubbed her temples. "You'll find this hard to believe . . ."

"Daini, not much else can shock me at this point."

_Well, here I go . . ._ She began with the night she first met Kit. She was mindful that the longer she talked, the higher Kurama's bill would raise, so she spoke quickly. Nakame listened in rapt silence. Many things Daini left out, such as the fact that demons were thinking about invading their worlds. She finished with last night's events and Kit's marriage proposal.

"Nakame? You still there?"

"I- I'm here," the girl said breathlessly. "Oh my gosh! It all sounds like a fairy tale!"

Daini snorted. "That 'happily ever after' stuff is what parents tell their kids at night, I know better."

"Can I meet him?"

"Who? Kit? I guess . . . maybe someday. Listen, Nakame-chan, I have to go."

Nakame sighed on the other end. "Thanks for calling. Please take care of yourself and come home soon."

"I will. Ja."

"Bye."

Daini ended the call. _Maybe it's a mistake, telling her . . . but I feel better now that someone else knows._ She handed the phone back to Kurama, who had returned. "I appreciate the favor."

"No problem," he said. "I know how hard it can be when you're away from those you care about." He winked. "I used to call kaasan whenever I traveled to the Makai." Resting his chin on folded hands, he gazed outside through one of the narrow windows. "I haven't seen the violet sky in five years," he said softly. "Not since Yuusuke officially became Raizen's successor."

"Keiko-chan told me that Yuusuke didn't even _know_ he was part demon," Daini said.

"He didn't. Not until he was killed and his youkai ancestry took over." Kurama smiled at the memory. "We were all so shocked to see him standing there, hair down to his knees, Toushin markings and all, one of the true evil races. Demon cores aren't like human hearts," he explained. A slender finger tapped her forehead. "The difference is up here, in their minds. Yuusuke couldn't control it at first, because he never had to. Demon cores function like hearts but they're much more. They are what makes a demon _youkai_." He fell silent, eyes pensive.

Daini hesitated. "Then . . . what makes you demon if you don't have a core?"

"I suppose your answer lies up here," he said, tapping his own forehead. Quietly, he added, "Or maybe there isn't an answer at all. Can a youko still be a youko in a human body?"

"I think so."

He looked at her, abashed that he'd forgotten who he was speaking to. "Demo–"

"Kit is a youko, right? He has the ears, the golden eyes, the tail, and the attitude. But stick him in a human body and he'd still be his same inhuman self; he'd just look different." She pushed away her bowl so she could face the redhead directly. "I'm not an expert on this and I don't claim to be. The way I see it, things happen that change how we feel or think or act, but deep inside we never lose who we are. That, Kurama-kun, is how we become more than human or demon or whatever. We don't ever lose ourselves."

"Thank you," he murmured. "Though I wish things would really be that simple." He seemed to rouse himself and patted her hand. "Where is Kit?"

"He left to find Yuusuke. Um, I'm guessing that's probably where Hiei headed too."

"Probably so," Kurama agreed. "Let's wake Hiyaku and go find them."

  


***

_Um, yes, this is all going somewhere... after the next chapter, this is. ^_^_


	9. nostalgia

Chapter 9: nostalgia

  


and when

I close my eyes

it's you I see

you're everything I know

that makes me believe

I'm not alone

–michelle branch, everywhere

***

_Daini is reluctant to really talk about anything. I decide to get her started._

_"Is it all right if I ask a question?" At her nod I continue, "Weren't you scared?"_

_"Of . . ?" she prompts, seeming confused. "Of the pre-trials? Of the trial? Of the war council or what happened afterward?"_

_"Of loving him."_

_Her pupils contract and then dilate and she gets this wistful expression on her face. "Yes, Shelta-san, I was terrified."_

_"And were they?"_

_"They who?" she counters. I think my vague questions are bothering her._

_"Kurama and Hiei," I affirm._

_For the first time she really looks at me. I'm surprised to see anger in her violet eyes. "Didn't you figure that out when you interviewed them earlier?"_

_I thought a moment. Had I? 'They were always tender toward each other,' Kurama had said, speaking of Kit and Daini. 'But I could sense there was some negativity laying under the surface and neither one wanted to bring it out into the open. They let it slide and slide, until I knew eventually it would overcome them.'_

_And then Hiei had cut in, saying, 'We did the same, unless you've forgotten.'_

_And Kurama grinned. 'I suppose we did.'_

_I suppose we . . ._

_Oh._

***

//He watched Kurama dig his knuckles into his weary green eyes and rolled up the map. "Enough. You are too tired tonight."

"Just a few more minutes," Kurama insisted. "I know I can figure out the best way to sneak into the Reikai vaults . . ." He stifled a yawn.

Hiei stuffed the map within his cloak. "I will return tomorrow." He climbed onto the windowsill.

"Can't you just stay?" Kurama mumbled, easing his spent body on his bed.

The youkai stopped, one hand pressed against the glass. _Did he . . ?_

Quietly, "Did I say that aloud?"

Hiei stared outside and tried to will himself to leave. Instead, he looked over his shoulder. The kitsune's eyes were hazy from scrutinizing the maps for too long, but wide. For a heavy moment, neither said anything.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hiei asked lowly. It was a simple question, yet Hiei knew the redhead could dodge any straight answer; two years of partnership with Kurama had taught him that.

The past few days they had worked even closer together, after Kurama proved his usefulness to Gouki. Only the widely-acknowledged skills of Youko Kurama could successfully steal the three Reikai Treasures. Lucky for Hiei, he had already met the youko-gone-ningen while hunting for the villain Yatsude.

Yukina was in the Ningenkai, of that Hiei was certain, but his Jagan powers did not reach far enough. He needed ningen cooperation. He needed to control a small ningen arm that could comb through the Ningenkai . . . and prevent that blasted Reikai Prince from effectively tracking him down.

So he came to Kurama, as he had done several times in the past, and asked for help. To his surprise, the passive Kurama agreed. Gouki provided the necessary bulk, but Kurama would figure out the safest route in and out of the treasure house.

Hiei released the breath he had held. Apparently Kurama had chosen not to respond at all. _Kudaran._ He pushed open the window.

"Yes," came the soft reply. A cold breeze swept the room and Kurama shuddered. Hiei shut the window. "Yes," Kurama whispered. "I'd like you to stay. You're always leaving at night and that's the loneliest part of the day . . ."

Hiei stepped off the ledge and Kurama's eyes widened further, following his careful movements across the room. Bending over the prone kitsune, he grasped the strands of bright scarlet that framed the delicate features and brought his own face close enough to touch noses. "You want me to stay?"

"Yes," Kurama said, undaunted.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." Thin fingers lifted and brushed his black spikes. "Maybe I need a friend who understands me." Or maybe more than a friend . . .

"I don't understand you," Hiei said. His cloak detached and rustled to the floor. "And I make a terrible friend."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Maybe I just need _you._" Cool lips brushed his, but Hiei still held back.

"It won't last."

"Maybe not," Kurama admitted, sighing when Hiei finally came into his arms. "I'll take it as long as it does."//

  


And nine years later, they were still together.

Hiei shifted, pulling his sword closer, driving away his memories. He'd had lovers in the past, though none lasted after a few nights. Until he met Kurama, he never cared to search for a more fulfilling relationship, never felt like he even needed one.

But Kurama offered more than a warm bed. In him Hiei found companionship and a partner he could trust during battle. The youko nagged at him often, this was true, by playing his mischievous tricks or prying into Hiei's personal life. Hiei recalled some of the first words he ever said to Kurama, informing him that he talked too much. Yet like any true youko, Kurama kept his deepest feelings hidden away and rarely let them slip free. Hiei knew how he affected Kurama at the few times Kurama actually showed his feelings; he took some pleasure, knowing his mate was that off-guard around him.

_As I am around him._ Hiei did not mind admitting (to himself and no one else) that Kurama also lowered Hiei's own defenses.

When had they started applying the term 'mate' to each other? Surely not the first few years, even during the Ankoku Bujutsukai or the first Makai Tournament. Seeing Kurama come within an inch of death had nearly boiled Hiei's hot blood, as well as the months between the tournaments which separated them on opposing sides – Kurama with Yomi, Hiei with Mukuro. Hiei despised Yomi and his past connection to Kurama. The scarlet-eyed youkai had secretly taken pleasure when Kurama joined Yuusuke's ranks and left the blind bastard to fend for himself. No, Hiei hadn't thought of Kurama as his mate then.

Hiei remembered the exact moment. One week after the Makai Tournament, two months before Mukuro gave him his first leave, that word popped into his head and had lodged itself there ever since.

"There you are."

He sensed it was Kurama before his reddish head poked above the roof of the machine they road on. Kurama climbed to Hiei's side and tossed his hair in the wind.

"You knew where I was," Hiei commented.

"Yes." Kurama grinned cheekily. "I came to keep you company."

Hiei grunted, tugging his cloak tighter about his body to keep out the cold. They watched the Makai landscape race by, dewy from yesterday's rain, as they traveled onward.

So Hiei remembered the exact moment and now he sat dwelling on that memory.

  


//One week after the Makai Tournament, Hiei waited for Kurama outside the Ningenkai/Makai gateway. He half expected the kitsune to not be alone. Kurama gazed calmly at him, his tan satchel slung over one shoulder.

"Where is Yuusuke?" Hiei asked.

"I think he might return later," Kurama said. "He has other things to do first."

Hiei pushed off the tree he leaned against and walked closer. "And you? Are you leaving?" _Leaving the Makai. Are you going back?_

Kurama tilted his head slightly to the side, enough that Hiei noticed. "I'm going home, Hiei."

_So be it._ Removing a hand from his cloak, he tossed a necklace to Kurama, who caught it easily.

Kurama stared at the crystal-blue teargem, made a fist, and clasped it over his heart. "I'm really touched but I just can't accept such a gift."

_What?!_ Hiei's eyes bulged and his face contorted with both horror and embarrassment. "I didn't _give_ it to you!" he growled. "I want you to return it to Yukina."

Kurama dropped the serious facade and struggled not to giggle. "Relax, I'm kidding. I know what you want me to do."

"Kisama," Hiei spat, shoving his fists inside his cloak and spinning away. "Also give her this message: her brother is dead."

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?"

Black-clad shoulders were tense. "She cannot see me anymore. I want her to give up the search for me."

Silence. All Hiei could hear was his own erratic breathing.

"I think," Kurama said gently. "It'd be best if you returned this to her yourself. Even if it takes many years."

Soft cloth rustled. Hiei turned around and saw the necklace dangling before him. He glanced at Kurama's emerald eyes that shimmered with understanding and something else that made Hiei look away. He stretched out his hand, it hovering beneath Kurama's for an instant, and accepted the teargem back. Once it was safely hidden, he headed toward the woods where Mukuro waited.

"Wait."

He stopped.

"So you've become Mukuro's Heir?"

"Aren't you still Yomi's?" Hiei returned.

"No. I'm not."

_It still does not concern me._

"I want to live in the Ningenkai," Kurama continued. "At least until kaasan passes away."

Hiei remained silent, gazing at the streaks of light filtering through the knotted branches.

"You know," the kitsune said softly. "You could always come with me. I'm getting an apartment as soon as I graduate. We could . . . share it?" Hiei sucked in a sharp breath, said nothing. Kurama pushed onward. "Remember that first night, when I said I would take it as long as it lasted? I lied to you then. I want it longer."

Longer than the few years they had already spent together? More than that? Only . . . only a mate would . . .

A mate.

"Kurama, I cannot stop being Mukuro's Heir, not yet. But . . ." He looked over his shoulder at the red-haired ningen-youko who stood so patiently. "Keep a window unlocked for me?"

A wild grin threatened to break free and Kurama quickly smothered it. "Aa."

Hiei visited Kurama time and time again after that, staying for as long as Mukuro's leaves let him. It would not be until recently that Hiei decided to take a permanent leave and join his mate in the Ningenkai . . . for as long as it lasted and beyond . . .//

  


Kurama spoke near his ear. "Far away thoughts?"

_Closer than you realize._ "Memories," he muttered.

"Good ones, I hope."

"Suppose." Hiei rested his chin on his knees as the trees blurred by. "That ningen girl."

"Daini?"

"Yes." He frowned. "She talked to me this morning."

Kurama laughed softly. "Maybe she's trying to be friendly."

_Maybe, kitsune, but her words also meant other things. You might have laughed, had you been there to hear, or maybe not found it humourous at all._

"Beloved," Kurama called. "What's wrong?"

Hiei refused to look at him. _Would you have found truth in her ignorant words?_ Pulling a hand out from within the folds of his cloak, he lightly touched Kurama's hand that rested nearby. He felt the redhead's questioning look and tightened his fingers, securing their hold.

"Nothing," he said.

Kurama didn't believe him, Hiei knew. The slender fingers squeezed once, silently comforting, and Kurama let the topic alone. As they broke through the forest, the city of Bingski could be seen across the barren field. Relieved laughter wafted up from inside the ship, yet it died quickly.

They would reach Bingski within the hour.


	10. ignorance

Chapter 10: ignorance

  


death is the only inescapable

unavoidable

sure thing

we are sentenced to die

the day we're born

–gary mark gilmore

***

_She tells me about the war council. "I was such a fool," she suddenly whispers. "To think things could be settled so easily."_

_"By saying that," I tell her. "Aren't you also saying the others were fools?"_

_She stares and then concedes. "Yes._

_But 'yes' what? Yes, she's calling them fools . . . or yes, they *were* fools? I don't ask and she doesn't make herself clearer._

***

Unlike the Sutajiamu which teamed with markets and busy life, the city of Bingski was more desolate and empty, a ghost town amidst a dead field. Two massive youkai, each carrying a long spear, blocked the single entrance to the city.

"Role-checkers," said Yuusuke. "Hate 'em but they're necessary. I've been to way too many meetings where random demons tried to get involved and crashed the whole thing. These two belong to Enki."

"And this Enki," Daini said. "He's the king over all the demon world?"

"Sort of."

"Every three years Makai holds a world-wide tournament," Kurama explained. "The winner gets to rule until someone beats him."

"Enki-sama's strong!" Hiyaku quipped.

Daini raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that system a bit, um, dangerous? What if the winner is someone evil?"

"Dunno," said Yuusuke. "Hasn't happened before. There's only been three tournaments and Enki's won 'em all."

"If enough youkai rebelled," Kit added. "Then any ruler could be overthrown."

Kurama nodded. "Which is why today's council is so important. If it's agreed that the Ningenkai must be invaded and the current truce between the Reikai broken, then Enki's government will be impeached and a three-world war will start."

"And has there been a war like this before?" Daini asked timidly.

"Not for thousands of years."

She gulped and leaned against Kit, needing to feel secure in his arm. Hiyaku whimpered, clinging to the hem of her skirt, also fidgeting at being so close to the usually hostile Kit. Kurama and Hiei exchanged an understanding glance. Yuusuke whistled and scrutinized the ceiling.

"Soo," he said slowly. "I think we all agree on where we stand on this? I don't know about you guys, but I don't want my human world squashed because a bunch of lords decided they didn't like it."

"Agreed," said Kurama, while Hiei grunted his affirmative. "The humans have no way to protect themselves if the Reikai decides to back away."

"Which they will, if the whole Makai invades," Kit growled. "Too many old gateways have possibly reopened and they could not stand against a front of A and S-classes."

"The kings, the lords, and the rebels. Who is on which side, if there are any sides?"

"You guys know where I stand," Yuusuke said, jabbing a thumb at his own chest. "And tousan had a large following. Enki was best friends with Raizen so he'll be against this whole war thing too. Mukuro?"

"She already told us," Hiei reminded them. "She will not aide the Ningenkai invasion."

"Yomi."

"Unsure," Kit said. "He has threatened ningens in the past."

"But going up against both me and Mukuro at the same time? And all you?" Yuusuke said incredulously. "Even Yomi isn't that stupid."

"Maybe not. Yomi's true intent will not be revealed until he chooses to reveal it."

Kurama bit his thumb. "So we work on the assumption that he's undecided. He could go either way."

"The lords?" Yuusuke crossed his arms, brown eyes angry. "No one likes 'em. Hell, no one even cared whether they were still around. I don't know who any of 'em are."

"Most likely what's left of the Lords' Coalition is involved, which means their former leader may show up at the council."

"The chimera?" ventured Daini. "One of the demon world representatives?"

"Aa. Uki the chimera." Kurama looked over at Hiei. "You know more about him than I do."

The youkai crossed his arms. "Uki is a coward. He will not show today, if he is involved at all."

"Yoshi," said Yuusuke. "Last but not least – the rebels."

Kit snarled quietly. "Who are the rebels but low class youkai attempting to make a name for themselves? They can be stopped easily enough, unless they are too numerous."

"We'll find out soon." Yuusuke stalked forward and pushed through the line. "Comin' through, move away!"

"Urameshi. It's Urameshi," whispered the crowd as they parted.

"Come on! Get outta the way!" He craned his neck back to shout up at the two role-checkers. "Been awhile, guys, Enki keepin' ya busy?"

"U-Urameshi," stammered one of them, wide-eyed.

"You recognized me. I'm touched. I'm guessin' my name's on the list?"

The role-checker didn't bother even looking at the list. "Y-yes."

"Good!" Yuusuke strode by and the others moved to follow. Two spears suddenly cris-crossed their path.

"W-wait. We- we got check th-them."

Brown eyes narrowed. "Riight. Kurama, Hiei. And Daini, Kit. Heard of 'em?"

The color drained from the youkai's broad face. "I- I not know. Enki-sama tell us to question all. Er, the little youko?"

"He's Hiyaku. I'll vouch for him."

"Y-yes. You pass." The role-checkers removed their spears and let them through.

"Impressive, Yuusuke," Kurama commented.

He grinned. "You get used to it after a few years. I've been here once before, so I basically know my way around. The main auditorium is this way. I can show you."

Unlike the Sutajiamu where the Makai and Reikai routinely interacted, only youkai inhabited Bingski. The atmosphere was darker, tense, and the youkai regarded each other suspiciously. Whispers of "ningen, ningen" followed Daini and she felt like an alien on another planet, as different as a white pearl among the black.

"Ho, Enki!" cried Yuusuke. He ran forward and smacked the arm of a beefy orange youkai. "How ya been?"

"Urameshi," the ruler greeted. "They told me you were here. It's been three years, my friend."

"Sure has. I hear you've been up to your neck in work lately."

Enki scratched his head. "I don't think I notice anymore. It has been busy more so since the trials of your companions." He peered over Yuusuke. "Welcome to you all, though I only recognize Hiei and Kurama."

Yuusuke introduced them.

"Aah. I know the names," said Enki. "Except the little one. Welcome, welcome. I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"It is partially our fault," Kit told him.

"Maybe so, but this type of conflict has been brewing for centuries." He crossed his arms over a broad chest. "We need to settle this today. Peace or war, the Makai will decide."

"I'm all for a good fight," Yuusuke said. "But a great big war between the three worlds isn't the best way to settle this. If you don't mind me asking, Enki, where do you stand?"

The orange youkai closed his eyes. "Eleven years ago, I set up the first Makai rule against bothering the ningens, following the wisdom of Raizen-sama. The rebels and lords want to destroy that. They want free reign in the Ningenkai. If it comes to war, Ningenkai will be caught in the middle. If the majority of the Makai joins opposing forces, then the Reikai will have no choice but to turn its back and the Ningenkai will be destroyed." He opened his eyes and stared down at them. "Raizen-sama loved the human world. I will do everything within my power to prevent a war."

"Oh my," Daini whispered. She left Kit's side and bowed deeply to the youkai ruler. "On behalf of my people and my world, I thank you."

"I haven't seen a ningen take such a stand in many years." Enki laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And if I had it my way, none would ever have to again." He straightened. "There are seats reserved in the east wing, if you would like to use those. The council is scheduled to start in two hours."

"I'm ready!" Yuusuke declared. "Let's go crush this nonsense."

They began filing into the auditorium, but Kurama stopped, sensing a flair of youki.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"I'll join you in a moment." He turned to leave.

"Kurama."

"Daijoubu. It's not serious."

He followed the youki scent. Yomi was being very obvious about his presence, not caring that everyone knew he was there. Kurama would rather not meet the blind king alone, though he had long ceased fearing Yomi's revenge, but Yomi was insisting. Anger slowly burned within Kurama. He hated being purposely separated from the others. He rounded a corner and stopped. Yomi stood half in the shadows, a small smile on his smooth face.

"I wondered, Kurama, if you would really meet me."

"I can't stay long," Kurama said lowly. "Tell me, whose side are you on?"

"To the point, as always."

"Yomi . . ."

The king waved a hand and a screen on the wall lit up. It showed the city of Gandara and zoomed closer to one skyscraper where a tall, black-haired youkai strode the halls. "My son," Yomi said. "He has grown a lot, hasn't it? Shura is overseeing our kingdom while I am detained here in Bingski. Two days ago we were attacked by a network virus that disabled nearly all our systems." He twisted his hand and the image shifted to Gandara's dungeons. The walls are lined with tortured demons strung up by chains. "I found the ones responsible – a rebel group, part of the same who attacked you and Mukuro's former Heir in the Ningenkai. They are no bother now, as you can see."

"Yomi," Kurama said wearily. "Rebels groups have been attacking numerous facilities. How is this instance any different?"

"Aa. What is the point?" He clasped his hands behind his back. "I don't enjoy being mocked, you know this better than any. Though I also do not actively seek out revenge, these rebels have gone a step too far. They crashed my systems; they threatened to destroy my kingdom. Such things I cannot ignore."

Kurama stiffened. _He's willing to fight them? We're here to stop a war, not begin one._

Thin eyebrows raised. "You are nervous," Yomi detected.

_Of course I am. Not many still follow Yomi, but he alone is enough to defeat Hiei, Kit, and myself._ Kurama drew in a shallow breath, cautiously widened his stance. _Are we to be on opposite sides, then?_

A deep chuckle surprised him. "Still suspicious, Kurama!" Yomi laughed. "Still jumping to unnecessary conclusions. Did I say I wanted to fight or that I would side against both Urameshi and Mukuro? Or Enki himself, who is stronger than any of us? Surely you must think me more a fool than a thousand years ago!"

"You put words in my mouth."

"As you put them in mine. Be reasonable!"

The redhead eased his tensed muscles. "You want revenge, but yet you also don't want a fight . . ."

"A fight would not give revenge." Walking past him, Yomi gazed at the groups of youkai. "The rebels and lords are rallying for a full-fledged war. They desire more than anything to crush the Reikai and Ningenkai realms. To truly get my revenge, I must stop this war from happening."

Hope relieved Kurama's heart, but he kept silent.

"After all," Yomi said softly. "I am no longer the fool I once was. I will join your little escapade, just to spite those that have angered me."

"Can I have your word on that?" Kurama asked. _He had already made up his mind which side he would take . . ._

"So little trust, Kurama. Fine. I give it." Yomi brushed aside his cloak. "By the way," he said as he disappeared down the darkened hallway. "The rebel group that dared attack me also had a slave-trading faction. I would watch my ankles . . . if I were you . . ." And the king was gone.

_Slave traders?_ Kurama stared at the empty hall. _He can't mean . . ._ He shook his head, glad that the audience was over. _Of course he didn't._

He found the others again after some difficulty. Bingski itself as a large city and today had the auditorium packed to the brim. Kurama eventually sent out a mental signal to Hiei, even though youkai from miles around would now know Youko Kurama was in the area, and followed his mate's responding youki. They were seated in the east wing next to Enki's northeastern section.

"How are things going?" he asked Hiei, sitting beside the Jaganshi.

"Loud," Hiei grumbled. "The rebels yell, the lords shout, and so far we just sit here like pacifists."

"They should be wisely quiet."

Scarlet eyes glanced at him. "You convinced Yomi?"

"He already had himself convinced." Kurama surveyed the crowded auditorium. "Has Mukuro arrived yet?"

"She was here before we were," he said, nodding at the west wing.

Kurama sought out the female youkai. "She looks amused."

Hiei snorted. "She knows how futile this council is."

"Futile?"

"Ho, Kurama!" Yuusuke called, two rows back. "What did the old demon have to say?"

"He's with us."

"Yoshi!" He smacked his right fist into his left palm. "Then let's get this over with!"

Hiyaku tugged on Daini's sleeve as he sat in her lap. "I wanna leave."

"What's wrong, sweets?" Daini didn't like the demons here, but Kit's presence next to her kept her calm. She noticed Hiyaku was trembling and tightened her arms around him.

"I don't like it," he whimpered, ears laid flat. "Too much bad youki . . . they're bad people."

_He's so scared . . ._ "I'm sure everything will be fine . . ." she hesitated.

"No, no. Bad." His tiny fists clamped over his ears and he burrowed within their clothes. "Bad bad please don't wanna be here."

She touched his hair and he flinched. "Alright, sweets," she said gently. "You go back to Yuusuke's ship and wait for us, okay?" He jerked his head up, eyes wide, tears staining his cheeks. She smiled. "It's all right. Go on."

"Daini . . ." he whispered. He wiped away his tears and climbed off her lap. "Thanks, for being nice to me." He turned and scrambled out of the auditorium, dodging leering youkai as he went.

_Hiyaku . . ._

"Perhaps we will lose him on our return," she heard Kit mutter.

_I don't understand how there can be so much hatred . . ._

The shouting was building up, small fights erupting among the youkai. "Fool!" snarled one. "We have to act _now._ If all of us charged together, the Reikai wouldn't stand a chance!"

"This is not a council," Kit said, his grip like steel on her hand. "The objective here is a massacre."

A lord crossed his arms. "How are we even supposed to get into the Ningenkai? The portals are all closed."

"Haven't you heard?" one of his fellows said. "A new portal is being opened!"

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "What portal are they talking about?"

"How ridiculous," Hiei snorted. "No gate is large enough for that sized army."

Yuusuke cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled angrily, "You idiots! Invading the Ningenkai isn't the way to settle this!"

"Ningen lover!" a rebel threw back. "You and your tainted friends shouldn't be allowed here!"

Kit bristled. "Tainted!"

"Take your ningen wench back where she belongs!"

"Youko traitor! Are you even youkai anymore?"

"Mistake! Mistake!" sneered yet another. "Spawn of a ningen full moon!"

Kit ground his teeth, muscles coiled and ready to spring. A soft hand on his arm stopped him and he looked down at Daini. She shook her head, pleading.

"Teme!" Yuusuke spat. "I can't stand to listen to this crap."

And then, frighteningly sudden, the arguing voices died away. Enki had risen to his feet, face set. "I will not take part in this council," he stated, "where loose mouths say nothing new. These arguments ended years ago." Amidst hushed whispers, he left the auditorium.

"It- it- it doesn't matter!" a rebel stuttered. "With the lords on our side, we don't need him!"

"Foolish youkai." The rebel cringed under Mukuro's calm gaze. "What kind of lies are you feeding each other now?" The unscarred corner of her mouth lifted. "For once, I actually agree with the friend of Raizen."

"How dull this is," came Yomi's bored voice from the southwest wing. The youkai there edged away from him. "Mukuro, we've let ourselves be dragged into this dead-end mess."

"Speak for yourself," she snorted. "I suggest those that realize the stupidity of this council leave. I'm in no mood for a war."

Yuusuke grinned at the two kings. "I'm outta here too, you old softies."

Hiei also got to his feet. Noticing the other's stares, he snapped, "You do agree, don't you?"

Kurama blinked. "Yes."

Hiei stood there, waiting. "Well?"

_You're so easy to read sometimes,_ Kurama mused. _Especially when you're being nice._ He turned to Kit and Daini. "Shall we?"

"You mean, it's over?" Daini ventured.

"It never began," Kit scowled. "Without powerful support, a war can never get started."

_We can go home?_ Daini's heart fluttered. _Home at last! We'll go back to my world, finish our paroles, and live peacefully forever and ever!_


	11. purity

Chapter 11: purity

  


nothing affects the world more than the innocence of a child

–anonymous

***

some say I have attitude

maybe I do . . .

but I think you have to.

you have to believe in yourself

when no one else does

that makes you a winner right there.

–venus williams

***

_"I didn't want to believe it," Daini says quietly._

_"But you didn't know," I insist. "You just didn't know. You *couldn't* have known."_

_"That's no excuse." Her voice is bitter. "I was responsible for him and I let him down."_

_Silence. I'm not sure what to say. "But–"_

_"However," she interrupts, meeting my gaze evenly. "He still stood for what he thought was right. From that moment on, no matter what, I knew I could never abandon Hiyaku again."_

***

Kurama walked with the others, deep in his silence. _It's over . . . can I sleep easily now?_ Uncertain green eyes focused on the pair in front of him that were hand in hand. _Can they live together now?_

Hiei slowed his pace and fell back to Kurama's side. "You are brooding."

"Don't you think," Kurama said quietly, "that we ended this too easily?"

"Would a blood bath have satisfied you more?"

"No." _I expected it though._ "We walk in, say we're against war, and walk out. It seems . . . too simple."

"Yuusuke has no worry." Hiei watched the brow-haired king confidently greet youkai that he knew.

"He never does." A strange presence appeared behind him and Kurama stopped, breath constricting. _Half demon . . . half human . . . is this Kagamusha?_ Two youkai stood on either side of her, he knew before he even turned around. Kit and Daini halted, but he ignored them.

"Kurama-san," greeted the female. She bowed, long black braid spilling over a shoulder. "Hiei-san, Kit-san, Daini-san. It is good to finally meet you all. I wish it could have been under better circumstances." She smiled wanly and it quickly slipped away. Kurama's stare was uncomfortable. "Tou and Dou are my best students, but they tend to rush into things. I apologize."

Hiei sneaked a glance at his mate. "Kurama–"

"Let's drop the whole matter," the redhead said softly. He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them, the pain was gone. "She did what she thought was best and, in the end, that is all anyone can be expected to do." He met Kagamusha's amber eyes. "Ne, Souhei-san?"

"Hai," she nodded. "The council went well, better than I thought. Enki-sama can pull his weight when he wants. However . . . I don't think this is over yet."

"Sensei," said Tou, clearing his throat. "Our conversation is being taped."

"Want us to go get 'em?" Dou suggested hopefully.

"Be discreet," she said. "And don't reveal yourselves."

"What do you mean?" Kit demanded as the twins scurried off. "Of course this is over. The rebellion is crumbling."

"No, it's not," Kagamusha argued.

"Ch." He wrapped an arm round Daini. "Stay if you want, I care not."

Kagamusha balled her hands. "It involves a traitor who is working for the rebels!"

"Not my concern."

"Even if it's a friend?"

Kit glared. The female youkai defiantly held her ground. "Watch what you say, halfling," he warned. "My friends are all present, except the youko spawn who is no friend of mine."

"He's not a friend of any of you." She produced a small blue sphere. "My students tracked the rebel group they encountered after returning to the Makai. It turns out a faction of the rebels had been training slaves to do assassinations and spy work." The sphere began to glow and projected an image onto the wall. An image of a tiny silver youko.

"H-Hiyaku," Daini choked, covering her mouth with a hand. "No . . ."

"Tou and Dou interrogated one of the slavers who eventually admitted that a spy had been injected into your group. His name is Youko Hiyaku and this is his picture."

"Kisama," Kit hissed. "All this time that brat was playing us as fools."

Daini shook her head fiercely, tears filling her eyes. "Hiyaku would never do such a thing!"

"I know," Kurama said. To Kagamusha, "You can see why this is hard to believe. Are you sure this is the right youko?"

The image magnified on the cub.

"I see," he said sadly.

"How many blue-eyed, silver youko do you know?" Kit snapped. "I should have killed him at the Sutajiamu."

Daini choked back a sob. _No, no, no!_

Kurama tried to calm them. "First we have to find him. Daini-chan, he was with you, wasn't he?"

_He was scared, he wanted to leave. Oh, Hiyaku, I should've listened!_ "Y-yes. But he was scared so I told him to go back to the ship. I- I don't know where he is now. Kit,_ please_, don't hurt him!"

"Hiei, would you?" Kurama asked.

The youkai removed the cloth covering his forehead, Jagan open and bright. "The forest."

"He's far . . . He must've ran the entire way . . ."

"Come on." Kit scooped up Daini, holding her tightly. "We can be there in twenty minutes at top speed." He moved to leave.

"Hold a moment." Hiei focused his third sight. "He is not alone. Two hundred youkai . . . three hundred . . . four."

Behind them, Kagamusha cursed. "I should've known! This council was only a distraction. The real war won't start here but at the portal!"

"Kurama, Hiei, let's go!" Kit took off without waiting for a reply. Hiei nodded and his shape became a black blur traveling after the youko.

Kurama paused, looking over his shoulder at the half dragon demon. "Will you come?"

She patted the huge sword strapped to her waist. "I've waited fifty years to avenge my parents and I would be honored to fight by your side, Kurama-san."

"I appreciate it."

The two caught up with the others.

***

//"Hahaue!" The child ran, white tatters hanging from his skinny form. "I'm cold, mother!" he cried, weak voice lost among the wind. "Please, mother! Where are you? Hahaueee!" Frozen toes catching on a rock, he stumbled and fell, chin striking the frozen ground. He lay there, tears crystalizing on his cheeks, and struggled to keep his eyes open.

_That's right . . . I don't got a mama. Never did._ The child whimpered, shivering, trying to cover himself with his wet and scraggly tail. _So cold . . . so tired . . ._ Blue eyes slid close.

A rough hand grabbed him by the hair and lifted him level to a leering face. "What's this? A youko whelp!"

The child whined and clawed at the hand. "Lemme go."

Harsh laughter met his sensitive ears. "Brat, you'll be worth a lot to me one day." His other hand grasped the kit's wrist and lifted it. "These fingers now belong to my newest thief and assassin. You want to die, brat?"

"Maybe," the child gritted.

"Good. I can't have my slaves valuing their lives. Be glad I found you before one of your own kind did, brat, and ripped you to shreds." He was tossed into a cart filled with supplies. The child curled up and fought heavy sleep. One day, he dreamed, he would have a mother, a father, a family, a warm home. One day . . .//

  


_But I really screwed things up._

Hiyaku, in kitsune form, fled through the woods as fast as his four little legs would carry him, claws digging into the damp earth and propelling him forward. He panted for breath and ached to stop, but kept going. It was his fault, he knew, all his fault. He was responsible; he wouldn't let it happen!

_And I can't go back noways._ By now Daini and the others should already have realized he was missing. They might even know he was a traitor. They might be after him, wanting revenge.

He whimpered back in his throat. Kit would kill him without hesitation. He had to reach the portal before the aggressive youko found him.

_//Listen well, brat. Here's your chance to buy your pathetic freedom. We're going to the Sutajiamu where a youko and a ningen will be on trial. Either assassinate the ningen or provide the distraction we need. This is your big chance, little runt, don't blow it.//_

The slave master never had any intention of letting Hiyaku go free, and Hiyaku saw right through him. Hiyaku would die, either instantly by the hand of Youko Kit or later when they discovered he was a traitor.

_But I din't! I din't do it!_ He couldn't, not after Daini's kindness, being held in her arms, her trusting him unconditionally. _Maybe she'll never like me again, but I gotta stop this anyway._

The youkai were gathering by the hundreds, crowding in the forest glade. Hiyaku yipped unhappily when he saw the half-open portal before them.

_//Here's the plan, brat: While you have them distracted, we're going to be working on cracking the boundary to the Ningenkai. Once it's broken, we'll have ourselves our own personal invasion port!//_

"Oi, brat!" He heard the slave master's angry voice as he raced past the youkai, a white blur zipping through their ankles. "Brat! What're you doing here? Oi!"

He ignored them. Taking a flying leap, Hiyaku landed between the milling crowd and the portal, transforming back into his youko aspect. He sucked in gasps of air, chest heaving, wary eyes glaring at the youkai. "Stop," he hissed.

"Get out of the way, brat. You're supposed to be in Bingski!"

"I don't wanna do this anymore," the cub said fiercely.

"We had an agreement!"

Hiyaku shook his head, silver falling about his shoulders. "I don't wanna. You're bad." The slaver snarled and the cub stumbled back a few paces until he felt the burn of the portal on his skin. "S-stay away," he warned.

"Come on, brat, you're just as 'bad' as the rest of us, or have you already forgotten all the jobs you did for us before?"

He covered his fox ears, trying to block out the words. "No, no, stop . . . stop it."

"The thefts?" the slaver pressed on. He grinned, revealing rotten teeth. "The assassinations?"

"I said STOP IT!!" the child screamed. A white aura enveloped Hiyaku and his pupils were lost among darkened blue. "I'm not that way anymore! You can't invade the Ningenkai! I won't LET YOU!" In a high-pitched wail, his aura exploded, the force sweeping many of the youkai off their feet.

Curses rang around.

"That runt is a C-class?"

"Little bastard traitor!"

"Iie," murmured Hiyaku. "For once I'm doin' what's right."

"I'll kill you myself!" Snatching up a knife from a fellow slaver, he lunged.

"Rose whip!" The whip snapped through the air and struck his hand, sending the knife flying. "Harm the child and you'll lose your arm next."

Hiyaku's pupils returned and the terrible white aura faded, sucking his energy with it. He collapsed to his knees, struggling to focus on who had arrived. "K-Kurama-san?" _Everyone . . . everyone came here . . . that means they know._ His tail tucked between his legs, trailing in the dirt.

Hiei focused his Jagan on the portal. "That gate leads to the Ningenkai."

"Hiyaku!" cried Daini, but Kit held her back.

"There are too many youkai here," he said, muttering a curse. "How the hell are we to keep them from going through?"

"Please, someone save Hiyaku."

"He'll be fine," Kurama promised. "Kit, he's a C-class at the age of four."

"I care not," the youko spat. "Right now that abomination is the least of my concern. That portal widens further every second we stand here and chat." He looked at Kagamusha. "Can you use that thing?"

The half dragon unsheathed her weapon, the long broad blade gleaming. "Well enough."

"Good." Fingers tightened on his arm and Daini's violet eyes shimmered up at him. He took her by the shoulders, brought his lips to her ear, and whispered, "I love you, never forget."

"I won't," she trembled.

He raised and held her gaze for a breath. Then he broke away and leapt into the crowd without a glance behind.

"Stay here and out of sight," Kurama told her. "You'll be safe." He slid a hand into his hair and Hiei drew his katana, both darting after the youko.

Kagamusha grinned. "I haven't had a good fight in decades. Mother, Father, watch over me!"

Daini clasped her collar, unable to take her eyes from the battle. She had never seen any of them fight, had never witnessed this side to the one who had disrupted her life forever. She watched, watched the odds overwhelm them.

_What happens if they lose?_

_***_

Kurama reigned in his whip and landed, panting heavily. His clothes stuck to his sweat-soaked body and he flipped hot bangs from his vision. Behind him, a youkai gurgled as a blade passed through his throat. Hiei glared at the black blood staining his katana.

"Thanks."

"I hate this kind of fight," Hiei said distastefully.

"We don't have a choice." His whip cut down another youkai that charged them. "There's just too many. Don't, not yet," Kurama said when the Jaganshi raised his bandaged arm. "It's too early."

Hiei nodded and plunged back into the battle.

"Kurama!" Kit yelled, using a leaf-blade. "We must close that portal!"

Kurama stared at the swirling gateway. The center had become a light grey color that was slowly spreading. His eyes widened. "No!" he choked. "It's cracking!"

Hearing their shouts, Daini followed their startled gazes. A thin green line appeared across the portal's surface, rippling, spreading like a crack in ice. She cried out, seeing Hiyaku struggling against a youkai nearly ten times his size. Thin vines erupted from the ground and impaled the demon. Hiyaku sagged, crumpling into the dust.

_No._ Daini ran around the edge of the fighting and slid down the hill. The portal was enormous up close but she fell to her knees, pulling the cub into her arms. "Hiyaku, Hiyaku!"

Weary blue eyes opened. "Daini-san . . ?"

"Yes, yes, it's me, sweets. It's alright. You're okay now."

He pushed away, stumbling because his legs would not hold him. "I did bad things! You shouldn't call me 'sweets' anymore!"

"Sweets–"

"I-I'm not what you think I am . . ." His lip quivered, tears wet his cheeks. "Please, don't call me . . ." Daini held out her arms and he pitched himself into her embrace. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Ssh," she soothed, smiling a little. She gently rocked him, stroking the child's matted hair. "You'll always be my sweets, no matter what you do. I'm very proud of you for standing up to all those demons."

"I'm sorry!" he whispered again. One ear twitched and he raised up, peering over her shoulder. "Look out!" He shoved her aside and the demon's attack missed Daini, striking Hiyaku's shoulder instead.

"Hiyaku!"

Purple blood seeped through his clothes. Hiyaku dug his fingers into the soil and yelled, white aura whipping around his body, injecting his youki through the roots that lay beneath the ground. One gnarled root sprung up and stabbed the youkai through his skull.

The aura vanished; Hiyaku collapsed, sweat beading his brow. "Can't . . . c-control it yet," he breathed. "You okay?"

Daini swallowed, horror-struck. "The portal . . ." 

They both cautiously stood, Daini slowly taking the cub's hand.

"It's opening . . ." Hiyaku finished. His shoulder throbbed and he did not protest when she carefully picked him up.

"Oh gods," she whispered. She spun around but the others had already noticed. The fighting ceased and the demons were cheering.

"Gotta stop it," Hiyaku said, gritting his teeth.

A terrible cracking sound came from the portal, drowning out the cheering. Daini's clothes rustled, angling toward the gate. The hair on her neck prickled; her feet slid in the fine dust.

_It's . . . sucking me in . . ._

"Daini!"

_Kit?_

The cracked portal tugged at her hair and clothes, and she shielded her face from the stirring dust, shielded Hiyaku who clung to her. With a deafening crack, the portal imploded. Daini screamed as she and the cub were swept into the green mass.

_Kit!_


	12. confusion

Chapter 12: confusion

  


now I understand

what you tried to say, to me

and how you suffered for your sanity

and how you tried to set them free

they would not listen; they did not know how

perhaps they'll listen now

–mclean don, vincent

***

_I stretch my arms over my head and stifle a yawn. "My, my, what heavy material!"_

_"It's the truth," Daini says as though I thought she was making it all up._

_I pause. "I know. I mean it's so serious. The things you five had to go through . . . I doubt I could've done it."_

_She smiles, understanding now. "I wasn't alone and that made it easier."_

_"Which reminds me . . ." I pull her chair so it closely faces mine and then pat it invitingly. "Alright, girl, it's time to spill."_

_A little unsure, she comes and sits in the chair._

_I put aside my notebook and pen. "We're both women here. So tell me, what did you see in him?"_

_"Him who?"_

_Ugh, not *this* guessing game again. "The youko! Kit!"_

_"Oh, him."_

_I silently grit my teeth. Is she always this infuriating? Somehow, I don't have to answer that._

_"What did I see in him?" she echoes my question. She leans back and folds her hands prettily. "I'm not quite sure. There was something about him that I never could place, something . . ." She shakes her head, black hair fraying. "Maybe it was the way the air always seemed to hold its breath around him." A small smile graces her face and she utters a tiny laugh. "Maybe it was the way I held mine . . ."_

_The door abruptly flies open and the object of our discussion stands in the entryway. A stirring of wind from the hall pushes long silver hair over his shoulders, framing bright gold eyes._

_My, my. Holding breath indeed . . ._

***

"That portal leads to the Ningenkai," Kurama said in an effort to tranquilize Kit. "I'm sure she came out safely on the other side."

"I will follow her," Kit clipped. "Stay if you like."

The incredible suction of the portal had died down and now eager youkai pressed forward, trying to pass through the open gate. "Ningen!" they hollered. "I smell ningen!"

They surged against the two youko. Kurama's whip sliced through them one by one while Kit at his back hacked at outstretched arms. But the youkai were too numerous and soon they began to slip past and enter the portal.

"Looks like we're both going," Kurama replied grimly. _Demons free in the Ningenkai! Inari help us all._

A black streak blurred beside them. Hiei paused, sheathed his katana. "Why are you still here? The battlefield has shifted out of the Makai."

"We can't fight there!" Kurama protested. "The ningens will see us!"

"Would you rather they were feasted upon?" Kit questioned. Hiei was already inside the portal, burning a clear path.

"I'm coming with you," Kagamusha insisted.

"No. We need you to go find Enki, Yuusuke, and the other kings. Only they can truly stop this."

She hesitated, then straightened. "Agreed. May you be protected." Hefting her sword, she raced toward Bingski, braid flying out behind her.

Together the two youko sprung into the swirling green spiral, needing no words between them. They traveled through a bright tunnel and soon fresh Ningenkai air wafted to them. Kurama breathed deeply, glancing at his twin. _I missed this more than I realized. Did you, Kit?_

They emerged on the other side and found a steep drop of several feet. Grass and leaves cushioned their landing, and Kurama caressed a few green blades after he used a hand to steady the fall. _Spring is coming._

The youkai ahead of them were spreading out, speeding through the trees. Kurama jerked his head up and saw where the demons were headed.

"Kit! This is the park inside the city! The portal . . . it's the one that the rebels attacked Hiei and I from. Hiei," he said as the Jaganshi landed beside him.

"Many have already escaped to the city. I can use my Kokuryuuha but it will destroy everything within a mile radius.

Kurama knew the unspoken question Hiei asked. The Ningenkai forest would be destroyed and so did the price weigh more heavily than the benefit? "The demons loose in the city must be stopped first before they kill anyone." He swallowed his panic. "Hopefully before they're seen at all."

Somewhere within the city, a human screamed.

"Too late," commented Hiei.

Kurama took off toward the buildings, Hiei right behind.

***

Kit had immediately darted to Daini's still form as soon as he emerged from the gate. She lay sprawled on her side, breathing shallow yet steady. He hesitated to touch her, but gently turned her over and smoothed her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she managed a smile.

"Gomen, Kit," she whispered. "I didn't listen to you."

His cool fingers silenced her. "No apologies, remember? You are safe now."

"Hiyaku–"

"He remains alive," Kit said, reigning his sudden rush of anger. He jutted his chin at the unconscious cub laying a few yards away. "I saw what he did, Daini, shielding you when I could not. For the moment, his life is spared. Demons are attacking the city, I must go fight them."

She gasped and sat up, head spinning. She finally stood, wavering on her feet, using Kit's balancing hand. "What part of the city are we in?"

"The opposite side of the park where the apartment is, but near your university and Shiori's house." His brow creased with concern. _If any harm her, I swear . . ._

Daini studied his face. _He's torn between protecting me and his mother._ "Go ahead. I'll be fine here." She hugged him briefly, tightly, and made a shooing gesture. "Go on. They need your help."

He affectionately brushed a few black strands behind her ear. "Thank you." Stopping only to pick a few blades of new grass, he sprinted toward the city.

She walked over to Hiyaku and bent to take him into her arms. "Hiyaku-chan," she called softly.

"Nnn?" He winced and cautiously opened his eyes. "We're back in the Ningenkai?"

"Yes." She bit her lip. "The demons . . ."

"They followed us?" he squeaked.

"Kurama, Kit, and Hiei are trying to stop them right now."

"We gotta help!"

_He's already grown up so much . . ._ "You're right. Can you tell me where they are?"

His ears tilted, listening, and his little form glowed white. "There," he said, suddenly pointing. "All of 'em."

Daini set him down and ripped a strip of red cloth from her skirt. She bandaged his wounded shoulder the best she could and he didn't protest when she hoisted him again. She ran through the woods and the grass seemed to cushion her feet the entire way.

***

"Well, you know her daughter is graduating this fall," Shiori chatted gaily as she washed the dishes. She balanced the phone between her cheek and shoulder, and paused. "She's engaged? That so . . . No, my eldest wouldn't be interested even if she wasn't." She listened to the other woman. "He just never has dated much. Now, Shuu-chan is a different story. He is very much a ladies' man!" Shiori giggled, imagining her step-son without a girlfriend. "He's just like his father was ten years ago. Nearly swept me off my feet, he did."

Setting the last plate aside, she fanned her face. "How hot it's getting in here . . . don't say such things!" She laughed, blushing. "Well, I suppose we might do _that_. Oh, stop it."

A burst of static broke the woman's next words. "Wait, I can't hear you." Shiori frowned. "Moshi moshi? _Moshi moshi?_" The line went dead and she hung up the phone.

_Odd. Maybe they're working on the lines. I'll see if the woman across the street has heard anything._

She turned her back just as the phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" she answered hesitantly.

"Shiori-san!"

"Yes?" She recognized the voice of one of the other mothers in Shuu-chan's class.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Shiori replied. "The . . . the phone has been acting up, hasn't it?"

"It's been like an electric storm ever since that green ball appeared in the sky! I'm surprised I was able to get through to you at all. Shiori-san, you're lucky those monsters haven't reached your neighborhood yet–"

"Just a minute," she interrupted. "A green ball? Monsters? What's going on?"

"Ehh? Don't you know?"

Shiori gripped the phone and fear rose within her. "No, I haven't heard anything."

"Kami-sama! I thought you knew! It's on every tv station!"

_On the television . . ._ The remote lay nearby and she slowly picked it up. Her hand shook; she pressed the power button. The screen flared, blasting crunching metal and frightened screams.

"Please, stay in your homes," quivered a voice. "Do not attempt to confront these monsters for any reason. I repeat, please stay in your homes!"

The image cleared, showing a news reporter crouched behind an overturned car. He shuddered, clutching his microphone. "Is this getting through? People, I'm reporting live from this madness! The police have fled and no more have a-arrived." Something exploded and the reporter cringed, hearing more screams. "Absolute madness!" he cried and looked at the cameraman. "I can't stay here anymore! Stay if you want!" He tossed the microphone away and bolted. Suddenly, he screamed off-camera and was abruptly cut off. The cameraman panicked, but continued to record, backing away. As he swept across the scene, a monster was revealed, grinning gap-toothed.

Shiori fought nausea and stared in horror.

"Someone . . . someone help me . . ." she heard the cameraman whisper faintly.

A new figure almost materialized from seemingly nowhere, dressed all in black and welding a katana. When the monster saw him, its smile faded.

"You can't stop us," it snarled.

Irritated eyes narrowed. The figure lifted his sword.

Red hair blazing in the dull surroundings, a young man landed amidst the wreckage. He calmly surveyed the monster. "I assure you," he murmured. "That your war will end here." He reached into his long locks and withdrew a rose. Flicking his wrist, the rose transformed into a thorned whip that lashed out and smoothly decapitated the monster.

"How many more are there?" the boy asked his dark companion.

A third eye on his forehead flashed purple. "Fifty-three." He paused. "Forty-nine."

The cameraman scrambled to his feet, settling his video recorder on the ground. It still discreetly filmed. "Please! I- I think he's still breathing."

The two exchanged a glance. "I'll take care of him, Hiei," the redhead toward the other who nodded and blurred away. Whip once again concealed within his hair, he knelt beside the injured reporter. "His wound isn't deep." He tore one of his sleeves and pressed the cloth to the man's arm. "Hold this here and he'll be fine."

Green eyes lifted and focused straight into the camera. For a moment, a flash of pain rippled across his face, and then he leaned forward and turned it off.

Shiori stared blankly at the static television. She had easily recognized the red hair and green eyes, the alto voice that lacked its usual warmth. One tear, two, slid down her cheek before the rest were released and followed.

_Shuiichi._

***

Of course, the lone reporter and his cameraman were not the only news crew that arrived. Within minutes after the arrival of the first monster, loaded vans and helicopters swarmed the area. Their pictures and recordings covered every channel and station but soon the word spread about the redhead and the black-clothed figure who had saved the two men.

American Shelta Waters was on vacation – a well-deserved vacation, she might add. She sat in a little ramen shop opposite the park, sipping warm tea and thoroughly content to rest her feet. She had traveled to Japan alone, not knowing a syllable of the language, as a change of pace she desperately needed. Her job had hit a dead end like a sixteen-wheeler slamming into a brick wall.

She worked for the ABN news, a rather large broadcasting company nestled in the states. But she was so low on the ladder that she only covered small local stories. Who was she kidding? Often she served coffee to those who covered the small local stories. She hated her job. She needed a break. So she came to Japan armed only with her personal voice-recorder and a suitcase full of blouse/jacket/skirt combos.

When people started fleeing by the ramen shop, screaming and pushing past each other, Shelta thought something might be wrong. And when a lumbering, eight-foot-tall, evil-eyed monster followed them, knocking over trees, cars, and people as it went, she knew she was in deep trouble.

Suddenly the monster howled and swung a beefy fist, batting away a silver-haired man. Stunned, Shelta could not move as the man shattered the restaurant's window and landed heavily before her.

He grunted what sounded like a curse, long silver hair hiding his face. Crouching at her feet and seeming not to notice her, he drove a fist _into_ the concrete. Outside, the monster was impelled by vines sprouting up from the pavement.

_I didn't just see that._ "Um, are you okay?" she began, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

At the sound of her voice, he tensed and slowly rose. Twin golden eyes absorbed her, assessing her in one glance. He was dressed in strange white robes and sported a small gash along his stomach. Something twitched atop his head, drawing her attention, and she realized then that this man was not a man at all.

He was talking. She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said, are you injured?" he repeated in perfect English.

"Noo," she said, drawing the syllable out.

He turned away as if that was all he wanted to know and climbed from the broken window, heading toward the nearest screams.

"A tail," she breathed. "He had a tail." She laughed then, twinged with hysteria. From her handbag she fished for her cell phone and pressed the first speed-dial button. "Hello, ABN news? This is Shelta Waters. Why yes, actually, I _am_ in Japan at the moment. Uh-huh. Uh-huh." She took out her lipstick and reapplied as she listened. "Well, you know, this is exactly the reason I decided to call. You see, the scoop of the century just sorta fell in my lap." She paused. "Be the cover reporter? Boss, I'd love to."

***

Daini stopped to catch her breath. "How much . . . further?"

"I think they're at the edge of the trees," Hiyaku said hesitantly, clinging to her neck. "Maybe you oughtta stay here."

"No way." She started running again, increasing her pace, black hair flying out behind her. _I can be of some use, I know I can!_

It wasn't long until the forest ended and Daini stepped onto pavement. She coughed and had to cover her nose; an overturned car was on fire and black smoke thickened the air. Chaos had taken over the city and it seemed deserted. Helicopters zoomed overhead.

"There they are," Hiyaku pointed left down the street.

She could see a crowd standing in a semi-circle as she neared. Hiyaku ducked his head, nervous at being among humans while in his youko form.

"Daini . . ." He tugged on her shirt but the girl didn't notice, standing on tiptoe to try to peer over the people's shoulders.

A man beside her blinked and scrutinized Hiyaku. "It's- it's another one!" he stammered.

"Daini!" Hiyaku hissed louder, this time grabbing a lock of her hair and yanking.

"What is it?" She looked at the slowly retreating crowd. "Oh. No, no, it's okay," she said hastily. "He's only a child. Really!"

The man took a cautious step forward. "He looks like the- the other guy, only smaller."

"Where?" He showed her the silver creature fighting several of the monsters. "Kit!"

"Is that his name?"

"Um, yeah." She felt like she was explaining to children. _Maybe this is how it was when I first learned about it all._ "He's a good guy. He's . . . just not human."

"Obviously." The man snorted. "Look girly, that guy saved us all. I don't care whether he's a demon from hell as long as he's on our side."

There were murmured agreements from the other people.

The youkai fell heavily, Kit's vine blade embedded in its back. Kit puffed a sigh, tossing hot bangs out of his eyes, and his weapon disappeared back into a seed. He jumped off the dead youkai, aware that the crowd immediately gasped. His tail flicked at his thighs and he contemplated whether to say something or just leave.

"Kit!" Daini pushed past and rushed to his side.

Surprise rippled across his tired face. "You should not be here."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I hated not knowing what was going on."

"These humans," he said, looking at the attentive people. "They have seen me and the brat, and they are filming us as we speak. All that has been kept secret for so long is now revealed." His eyes averted and shimmered momentarily before fixing on hers. "Are they frightened?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "But . . . they accept. Enough, anyway."

He seemed to relax, but suddenly shoved her behind him. A youkai crashed from the trees above, roaring, ax brandished. Kit thrust up his hand; the seed sprouted and stabbed the demon through the forehead.

"Makai . . . traitor," it gurgled and finally collapsed. Cheers went up from the crowd.

Hiei appeared, Kurama on his heels. They both halted and lowered their raised weapons.

"Thanks," Kurama said to Kit and wiped a smudge of dirt from his own cheek. "We've been chasing that one for almost an hour."

"He was only a D-class," Kit informed them, raising a brow.

Hiei sheathed his katana with a sharp click. "He also could conceal his youki."

"I see. That is how he snuck up on me."

Kurama hid his rosewhip and searched inside his hair, walking over to Daini and Hiyaku. "Here," he said, holding out a tiny seed. "This will help numb the pain." Hiyaku nodded and obediently swallowed the medicine. "There are humans here," he remarked lowly. "But they seem calm."

"I think they've been watching Kit," Daini said. "And they trust him."

"Good." Kurama patted Hiyaku's head, turning to include Hiei and his twin. "Things are getting bad. This youkai isn't one of the first group that came through the portal, which means more of them are still passing. We have to destroy the gateway."

Wordlessly, Hiei stripped off his cloak and began removing the wards that covered his right arm.

"Listen to me!" Kit charged the human crowd. "All of you must leave this area!"

"They won't," Daini realized. "They want to stay. Kit, too many demons are still loose in the city. These people aren't safe anywhere else."

He ground his teeth and waved a hand. Instantly, underground roots broke apart the pavement and raised the concrete slabs as adequate cover. "Those should hold. Take refuge behind them and shield your eyes." The humans scrambled over the slabs, huddled tightly together.

Hiei unwrapped the last bandages and raised his arm, the roar of the awakened dragon shattering any windows still left untouched. He glanced once at Kit who immediately grabbed Daini and flitted over behind the shelter.

"Kit!"

"Stay here," he said roughly. "Promise me."

"I- I do."

She watched him rejoin the others and held Hiyaku tightly. _Oh please, Inari._

"S-sugoi," the man from earlier murmured. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I hope you won't ever have to again," Daini said half to herself. _Please, help this work._

***

Needless to say, Shelta Waters knew her career would skyrocket after this.

She had followed the silver-haired, er, man after he left the ramen shop and of course had lost him since he moved much faster than her. But with the helicopters above taping everything, she just watched the nearest tv and recognized his location. She found him fighting yet another one of those monsters and a crowd had gathered to watch.

Then a redhead boy and a black-clothed boy appeared (though she was sure they were more than just boys). She didn't understand much of what was said, and when a normal-looking human girl and a smaller version of the silver creature showed up, Shelta really started to hate the language barrier.

Now she crouched behind the newly-formed shelters, talking quickly into her mini voice recorder. She felt someone watching her and turned to see a man with a video camera. He asked her something in Japanese.

"Sorry," she said. "I don't understand."

He made a face and repeated in English. "Are you a reporter?"

"Yes," she admitted a little guiltily. "Are you?"

"Usually I just run the camera," he said, patting the thing on his shoulder. "But seems like I've been promoted."

"Same here. You're looking at the newest ABN anchor."

"The American station?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know news traveled _that_ fast. The whole world must be watching." He turned his attention back to the mysterious fighters. "Watching them."

***

Hiei's left hand clasped his right wrist and he widened his stance as the ground trembled beneath his feet. The roar of the dragon had become deafening and drowned out everything else. Free and glowing purple, his Jagan was open wide. Hiei gritted his teeth and aimed his flat palm at the portal hovering above the trees.

"Jao ensatsu kokuryuuha!" he yelled and the dragon was released.

It screeched, causing everyone to cover their ears, and zoomed into the sky. It craved blood and death but Hiei reigned it in, commanding the beast to swallow only the demons rampaging throughout the city. The black shape fiercely tore up the youkai and then streaked over the trees.

"Down, now!" Hiei ordered.

Teeth sharp and bared, the dragon headed for the portal. It circled above the green mass once and hurled itself forward, smashing head-first into the gate.

The shockwave hit seconds later. Trees were uprooted in its wake, earth and grass turned up. Kurama and Kit were thrown off their feet, and Hiei slipped unconscious before he ever hit the ground. No one could hear themselves scream, their ears filled with the roar of the forest being destroyed.

  



	13. healing

Chapter 13: healing

  


although I do not hope to turn again

although I do not hope

although I do not hope to turn

wavering between the profit and the loss

in this belief transit where the dream cross

the dreamcrossed twilight between birth and dying

–t.s. eliot, ash-Wednesday__

***

_"There you are," he states in the same deep voice I heard nearly a month ago. "Kurama's directions were less than adequate, otherwise I would have been here a half-hour ago."_

_"It's okay," Daini says, grinning._

_Wow, did the room brighten up or what? And it got a lot hotter too._

_Kit moves over to her and I can almost literally see the connection between them. "When are they supposed to return?"_

_"I'm not sure," she admits. "Another thirty minutes, maybe?"_

_He thinks a moment. "That may not give you enough time. I can stay here while you get dressed and meet us at fifteen minutes till."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_He shoos her out the door, gives her a quick peck on the cheek, and closes it behind her. When he turns around, I do believe he realizes for the first time that I'm here._

_"Uh, hello," I say, totally smitten._

_"The American from the shop?" I nod. "I must apologize for taking away your subject."_

_I wave a hand and get him to sit in the seat. "Don't worry about it. I can interview you, if you don't mind."_

_"I suppose not."_

***

Shelta groaned, slowly sitting up, and a fine sheet of dust slated off her. She coughed, rubbing her nose. _What . . . happened . . ?_ Around her, the other humans were stirring and blinking dazedly. No one was seriously hurt as far as she could tell.

She rose on unsteady legs, partly because of shock and partly because she was missing one high-heel shoe. Death-like silence had settled and it gave her goosebumps. She staggered forward, aware that the other people were doing the same, and climbed onto a concrete slab.

The dust gradually cleared, revealing what the frightening black dragon had left in its wake.

Shelta could only stare.

_Oh my god._

***

Kurama touched a hand to his cheek as he righted himself, wincing when his fingers came away bloody. He remembered being unable to stand, remembered a great flood of terrible . . . something . . . a horrible feeling that washed over him, and then a rock had struck him and pitched him into darkness. The scratch did not disconcert him, and everyone else seemed fine, but he tried to stand and nearly lost his last meal at Yuusuke's.

He collapsed to his knees, dust wafting up around him, and doubled over to keep from retching. His whole body quivered uncontrollably and numb needles spread into his fingers where he touched the ground. He had never felt like this before and he had always loathed a day when he might. His confusion soon disappeared. He pressed his palms flat against the cooling earth, moaning low in his throat.

_No._

Beside him, Kit drew a shuddering breath before clasping both hands to his head. "Be silent," he hissed. A small trickle of violet blood ran down his chin where he had bitten through his lip. "The screams. They are all screaming." Somewhere among the humans, Hiyaku could be heard crying.

Hiei grunted, pushing himself up. Dark circles were under his eyes as he fought the hibernation. "K'rama–" A yawn cut him off and he took a few steps toward the redhead. "The portal's . . . gone . . . but the forest . . ."

"I know," Kurama whispered. "The trees . . ." He finally lifted his blurry gaze and stared out at what was causing his body and mind to hurt so bad.

The Kokuryuuha had destroyed the portal and nothing was left of the gate. But the clash of the dragon against the ball of energy had unleashed a massive shockwave. No tree was left standing; in fact, no tree was left at all. The blast had incinerated every branch, trunk, and blade of grass. Only dust was left, a brown scorch upon the city.

Youko felt the death of a plant with their sensitive ki, which was why most of them spent centuries constructing mental shields. But even the thickest indifferent wall could not block out millions of voices screaming at once. The death of an entire forest meant agony for any plant-controlling youko.

"I can feel them," Kurama said almost inaudibly. He turned green eyes to the short youkai as twin tear streaks cut through the dust on his cheeks. "I can feel every one of them."

"Kurama." Hiei stood there helplessly, shoulders slumped. Kurama had drawn all his youki into himself, leaving the youkai – who usually sensed some touching the edge of his own conscious – somewhat cold inside.

"We can't leave it like this." Kurama gathered himself together and focused on the grimacing youko. "We have to grow it back."

Kit's eyes snapped open; he raised his head, revealing pale cheeks. "Can we?"

"You and me, helping each other." Kurama had to stop and suck in a rough breath. "Yes. I believe we can."

"Sou ka." Resigned, Kit drew himself up and puffed a sigh. The screams in his mind and core had calmed minutely as they both reassured the forest that they would do everything within their power to aid it.

Kurama tilted his face to the ground as he concentrated on adjusting his physical body. His hair lengthened and bled silver; his stature increased and became more solid.

"The humans have now seen you," came Kit's pointed voice.

"I don't care," Kurama returned, soft alto deepening even as he spoke. "Let the whole world know." When his eyes fixed on Kit, they shone like autumn gold and the two youko stood face to face, near mirror images in appearance and dress.

Little feet scuffed through the dirt and rocks, and Hiyaku joined them. One hand cupped his injured shoulder and his face was red and tear-glistened, but he looked defiantly up at them. "I wanna help."

Kit glared, ready to retort a negative, when Kurama cut him off.

"We need it." He gave the seething youko an insistent look. _Not here, not now._

Kit acquiesced grudgingly. There were more important issues here.

They could not leave this barren crater like it was; if they combined their powers, maybe they could nudge life back into the tiny bits of wood that lay scattered around. Every plant-sensitive youko possessed an instinct that allowed them to release healing ki all at once. The two older youko knew what to do; the little one would easily follow.

Almost perfectly synchronized, Kurama and Kit pressed their hands together in front of them (Hiyaku quickly mimicked the action), their eyes sliding close as they concentrated. The ground beneath their feet began to tremble. The energy around them collected and built up, lifting long silver hair about their faces. They inched their hands apart and dark electricity sparked between the palms.

"Devil fox youki," Hiei murmured as he backed away. Movement behind him caught his attention and he half-turned to survey the girl. Her arms were curled close to her chest but her eyes were determined and intent on the youko. Daini glanced once at Hiei and moved nearer, missing the approval in his eyes when she focused back on the scene unfolding.

They stretched out their hands, the electricity crackling and heating the air, and turned the palms downward, opened to the blistered earth.

A tiny bud sprouted among their feet, peeking above the dust, quivering as it unfurled two shiny green leaves. This was their element; this fragile bud represented all that a silver youko knew and felt; this was their demon core – the fundamental essence of themselves.

The bud shivered and doubled over as thorns shot along its stem, and seconds later it threw back its head and bloomed. For a single moment it revealed glinting white petals streaked in black, and then it began to grow, leaves lengthening to vines that crawled in every direction. More buds appeared along the vines, each opening as a white flower. The barren land was covered with white-blossomed vines.

Sweat beading their brows, the three youko thrust their hands toward the grey clouds, eyes still tightly sealed, hair swirling around them like silver auras. Their voices were wrenched from their throats, wordless, the contained emotion portraying enough meaning.

The blossoms shot into the sky, each one glowing a bright white color. Those watching had to protect their eyes and brace themselves as a wild wind stirred around the now enormous white shapes. Daini was swept backward before she bumped into a solid body. Hiei glowered at her but it was softened by the somewhat gentle hand he placed on her shoulder to steady her.

The white, glowing shapes reached out their tops, spreading and stretching their masses high toward the warm sun hidden behind the clouds. Then, towering over the once empty ground, they shed the white glow, tossing it in all directions, showering the wide-eyed audience with sparkles. Fresh, full-grown trees were revealed, powdered with pink buds.

"The forest," Daini whispered. "They grew the forest back . . ." Unable to stand any longer, she swayed and Hiei caught her, lowering them both to the ground. He stared down at her and then turned his gaze to Youko Kurama, whose face was split in a wide grin.

"Baka," Hiei huffed affectionately. His eyelids drooped and he yawned violently, falling onto new green grass as he relinquished to the hibernation. The three youko stood amid the trees, gradually lowered their arms. A comforting breeze wafted through the branches and caressed their flushed skin.

"Done . . ." Kurama breathed, exhaustion pulling him to his knees. "We did it . . ."

Hiyaku collapsed, sprawled ungainly. "No . . . more . . ." he grumbled and fell fast asleep.

Kurama chuckled weakly. "Is it over . . . Kit?"

The youko laid down, burying his face in his arms and curling his tail around his legs. "Better be," he murmured, closing tired eyes. "Koenma . . . oughtta waiver our paroles . . ." he sighed and curled up tighter, ". . . for this one . . ." His breathing deepened and Kurama grinned, now the only one awake.

The grass cushioned him as he stretched out his aching limbs, using one hand for a pillow. Fanned about his head, silver hair darkened to scarlet and his old clothes returned. The ningen-youko slept.

***

Shelta Waters opened her purse and fetched her lipstick. "Well," she stated, painting her lips with a shaky hand. "I guess that means Spring has arrived."


	14. resolution

Chapter 14: resolution

  


back then, when we met

it was all awkward

we went the long way, didn't we

we got there in the end.

–inuyasha, dearest

***

_I must ask . . . I can't stop myself._

_I lean forward, chin on hands, and can't resist batting my eyelashes. "Are you some sort of god?"_

_He leans forward as well and my knees weaken. All I can think is 'lucky girl.'_

_"No," he says, just as softly._

***

Violet eyes opened and blinked a few times to remove the haziness. Daini stared up at a gray stone ceiling, aware that a blanket covered her and she lay on a thin futon.

"I'm glad you're awake," came a voice to her right, hushed like other people were still asleep.

She turned her head. Kurama smiled at her, dressed in a pale yellow kimono and pristine white socks. He dipped a cloth into a cool bowl of water, squeezed the excess, and tenderly wiped Hiei's face. The Jaganshi was laying similar to Daini, blanket up to his chin, face relaxed. Kurama knelt beside him.

"How long have we been asleep?" she asked quietly.

He draped the cloth over Hiei's forehead. "It's about eight in the morning."

"That long?" She sat up, the blanket slipping to her hips, and touched her head. "I . . . I don't remember what happened. I think I passed out . . ."

"We all did. Not long after, Koenma and Botan showed up and took us back to Yuusuke's castle. Apparently Kagamusha had alerted Yuusuke and he, Enki-sama, and the other two kings stopped the rebellion on the Makai side. Then Yuusuke contacted Koenma." He chuckled lightly, tilting his head thoughtfully. "I wish I could have seen Koenma's face when he realized the whole world knew about us."

Daini drew up her knees and rested her chin on them. "What will we do now?"

Kurama shrugged, a small rise and fall of thin shoulders. "I thought at first that the Reikai could somehow erase the images and audio clips. But unfortunately there are too many, and they can't erase millions of memories as well. We can't go back to the Ningenkai right now until things die down."

_And your mother, Kurama? I bet you haven't even talked to her, have you?_ "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't help feeling like this is my fault."

His hand warmly covered her hers, and she was a little taken aback by the flair of intensity in his eyes. "Never," he said, alto voice insistent. "Never blame yourself. This would have happened no matter what any of us did. And now it's over and the Ningenkai is safe and- and _it's all over_."

_*Demo.*_

"I'm sorry," he said after a pause. "It's just . . . I want to believe it's over and yet right now kaasan is probably wondering where I am."

_My thoughts exactly._ "You'll face that when the time comes," she said as helpfully as she could. "And you won't be alone."

He murmured a 'thank you' and moved to dampen Hiei's cloth again.

"Soo," she hummed, watching him. "Where _is_ everyone else?"

"Kit actually woke up just before I did and he stayed by your side until I assured him I would take over for awhile. He's sleeping in his room. Hiyaku," he indicated with a sweeping hand, "is laying over there."

She turned and spotted the silver bundle on a nearby futon. She crawled towards him, but froze and rubbed her eyes. "I'm not hallucinating, am I?"

Kurama chuckled. "Not at all. I was surprised too. I guess Inari was paying attention yesterday."

Unable to resist, Daini touched the two tails covering Hiyaku in kitsune form, tenderly combing her fingers through the silky strands. A thought occurred to her and she jerked her gaze to the redhead. "He gave Hiyaku a second tail?"

"Aa."

"Um, how many do you and Kit have?"

Emerald eyes twinkled, full of mirth. "We used to have four."

"And- and now?" she ventured.

They darkened, still humorous, now boastful. "Such a personal question," he mused. "But since you asked . . . five."

"Oh wow." She bit her lip. "Would . . . would Kit . . . let me see his?"

Kurama threw back his head and laughed, hair falling about his shoulders. It wasn't the weighted laugh she had heard him use before, or the slightly hysterical one; it was a genuine, happy laugh. "Dear Daini! Even after all this time, you still manage to stay innocent."

She puffed out her cheeks, indignant. "I'm not," she argued.

"Not in _that_ way!"

A hot flush crept up her neck and she sputtered, unable to come up with anything to counter. _So I'm still naive when it comes to the conditions of youko bonding, huh? Even *I* have more experience than *he* does._ But she didn't speak her thoughts, knowing they would definitely cut Kurama's laughter short. She did not want to see the usual melancholiness in his eyes which the humor had chased away.

"Yes," he assured her. "I'm sure he would show you his tails."

"Thanks," she said drily, getting to her feet, and couldn't resist. "Maybe if you ask Hiei nicely he'll let you show him yours." Turning on a white-socked heel, she stalked out of the room.

Kurama blinked shocked green eyes, then chortled, spluttered, and was overcome with laughter again. "Oh- oh! That was a good one! Come, Hiei, I know you're awake."

The youkai grunted and pulled off the damp cloth as he sat up. "You do realize she insulted you," he said, adjusting the kimono he also wore.

"Yes," Kurama said, still giggling despite the glare Hiei was giving him. "But it's been so long since anyone came up with a counter-attack like that one. Hers was too funny to insult me."

Hiei snorted. "I should have raised my ki earlier and saved myself the experience of listening to you two cackle."

Kurama brushed his fingertips along the back of Hiei's hand, expecting the other to pull away and pleased when he didn't. "Thanks for letting us talk a bit. Sleep well?"

"As much as can be expected." Hiei cast a dark look down at his bandaged arm. "Kokuryuuha decided to get frisky and eat the whole portal instead of merely disabling it."

"You saved us all."

Hiei frowned. His scarlet gaze swept over the kitsune, wild hair in disarray, skin unhealthily pale, a band-aid spotting one cheek. He lifted a hand and thumbed a calloused pad over the scratch, tucked his fingers within the bright strands framing the narrow face. "I did nothing to _save_," he corrected, cupping Kurama's cheek when the redhead leaned into his rare caress. "I only destroy, and you . . ." he raised his gaze and let himself be swallowed by emerald, "you create things."

"Only because the plants listen," Kurama whispered.

"And they only listen because they want to."

Kurama opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it to speak. Hiei's hand stopped him.

"Don't," he warned.

Mischievous eyes narrowed.

"Baka!" Hiei suddenly yelled, jerking his hand back and wiping the palm on his kimono.

Kurama stuck out his tongue, the same tongue he'd just used to lick the offending hand. "Next time make sure my mouth is closed first."

Hiei grumbled something like a curse under his breath.

"Anyway," Kurama continued, unfazed. "Yuusuke suggested we throw a party tonight to celebrate. Enki even said he would show up and announce his new peace legislation."

Hie looked at him a moment. "You want me to actually go?" he affirmed, looking like the idea appalled him.

"There will be food – _good_ food – and I know some of them are Makai favorites."

The Jaganshi just stared.

"You haven't had a decent meal in days," he coaxed. "They might have ice cream."

A muscle in Hiei's jaw twitched.

"We can dance the night away," Kurama added hopefully.

"I detest dancing," Hiei finally commented.

"You and me . . . back behind the punch bowl . . . hidden in the shadows where no one can see us–"

"Kurama!"

The ningen-youko turned as red as his hair. "Gomen. It's been awhile since we had any time alone."

Hiei glanced at the sleeping cub. "We are now."

"Oh?" Slender eyebrows raised. "But Hiyaku–"

"– will not awake for a few more hours." Hiei took hold of thin wrists and pulled Kurama onto his futon.

"But we can't–"

"Shut up." And any more feeble protests were immediately silenced.

***

The nerve! Sometimes she swore Kurama was worse than Kit. At least Kit didn't make fun of her when it came to the differences between their species. Her shallow anger faded quickly away as she walked to the bedroom.

Okay, so it was more like easy teasing. It felt good to hear laughter again after the nightmare yesterday.

She paused outside the door, one hand poised to knock. Kurama seemed to be handling it well, the fact that the secret he had struggled to hide for twenty-six years was revealed before the whole human world. He would have to face Shiori sooner or later. _He can't just wipe her memories this time,_ Daini thought in dismay.

But what about Kit? He was once part of Kurama; he had many of Kurama's memories, and yet he never mentioned Shiori. Surely he cared for her. Daini had seen his anger when he found out what Kagamusha's students had done. But did he consider Shiori his human mother like Kurama did?

_I can't bring it up and I won't. This is something they have to work out on their own._

Instead of knocking, she cracked open the door and peeked through. The room was dark save dim sunlight filtering from the small window slit. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her with a soft click, stood there and let her eyes adjust.

Kit's steady breathing met her ears. He lay on their futon, facing away from her, silver hair spread around his head, a thin sheet draped over his hips.

As quietly as she could, she padded to the futon and slowly eased behind him, slipping beneath the sheet. Kit stirred, shifting enough to blink sleepy golden eyes up at her.

"It's just me," she reassured him.

A smile flickered across his lips. "I know." He settled back and released a contented sigh.

She wiggled closer, spooning his back, and snaked an arm as far as she could reach on his chest, feeling the bandages along his stomach. They lay in silence, until Daini could bear it no longer.

"Ne, Kit?"

"Yes, you may seen them. And no, you may not right this moment."

She hid her satisfied grin with his hair.

***

Hiyaku fidgeted from one foot to the other, tugging uncomfortably on his collar. He was used to his normal youko clothes, not this formal wear. Daini had insisted, saying the red and light blue outfit looked 'cute.' Well, he'd wear it for her and only her, and only as long as this celebration lasted.

All these youkai made him nervous, too. Hiyaku didn't care that they thought he'd done something right for once. The past was never erased that easily.

Kurama knelt beside him, red hair spilling over one white-clad shoulder. He offered a cup. "It's pluma, best punch this side of Gandara."

"No, thanks," Hiyaku declined.

Settling the cup on a table, he watched the laughing, dancing crowd. Lit torches dotted the courtyard and gave it a romantic settling. Stars speckled the clear sky overhead. It was a perfect Makai night.

"Hiyaku-chan," Kurama said. "Do you like the Makai?"

"Yes," the cub answered automatically. "I was born here."

Kurama shook his head. "If you had the choice, would you choose to stay permanently in the Makai or Ningenkai?"

"Permanently?" Hiyaku squeaked. He thought hard. "I don't got nobody here, nowhere to go. And . . . I really liked being in the Ningenkai."

A small smile lifted his lips; he'd figured the youko child would make that decision. "I asked you since we're returning there as soon as we can. Because of your service in protecting the Ningenkai, Koenma has already written a report letting you stay there if you wish. And you'd be welcome."

Wet blue eyes stared up at him and Hiyaku bowed. "Thank you very much!" he cried.

"What're you guys doing?" Daini wondered, walking over.

Hiyaku squealed and jumped into her arms, hugging her neck. "I get to go back, back back back!"

"Goodness!" She held him at arm's length as he tried to lick her face. "But how? I thought Koenma didn't like him being there."

Kurama shrugged. "Makes no difference now, does it?"

"I suppose not." She giggled, letting the happy cub slobber on her. _Maybe things will be all right after all._

Hiei appeared beside them, face serious and yet he seemed more relaxed than usual. "Enki is making his announcement."

"Where's Kit?" Kurama asked. "He should hear this."

"He said he had something to take care of first," Daini told him. "But I don't know what."

The music faded and everyone turned their attention to the great ruler that tapped on a microphone. Enki cleared his throat. "Thank you for inviting me to your celebration, especially Urameshi the host." He clapped and everyone joined in. Yuusuke, one arm around Keiko, whooped and raised his glass. "I came here tonight because our world has a need." The crowd fell silent. "We need to make peace between us and our neighbors, the Reikai and Ningenkai. As you all know, the Ningenkai's awakening has arrived. I charge all of you to help welcome them."

The youkai were confused. Be nice to the ningens?

"I realize it'll take time," Enki continued. "Maybe even centuries more, until ningens and youkai are able to coexist. In the meantime, I propose a truce: we let the humans evolve by themselves and in turn they won't ever create another Dark Chapter."

"Dark Chapter?" Daini echoed. "What's that?"

Kurama heard her and explained. "It was a videotape of every recorded torture a human ever inflicted upon a demon."

"H-how horrible."

"It was," Kurama agreed gravely. "Those images were known to drive both races mad once they viewed them." He briefly met Hiei's eyes. "It was destroyed about ten years ago."

"So this truce will prevent anything like that again," Daini concluded. "I suppose Enki-san was afraid that humans might react badly once they all find out about the demon world . . . do you think they will?"

"I don't know, but that's probably why Koenma's letting us return so soon. He'll see how the humans handle us and then go from there."

"Isn't that, er, a bit risky?"

"Potentially," he admitted. "Yet if anything goes wrong, we'll just hop back to the Makai."

Enki continued after the long silence. "Will you accept my proposal and form a model for the rest of our people?"

Yuusuke clapped loudly, followed by Kurama and many other avid supporters, and lastly Hiei. Hiyaku jerked Daini's hand as he jumped up and down excitedly.

_Yes,_ she mentally sighed. _Things will be all right._

"There he is," Kurama said, nudging her.

Kit had stepped up to the microphone, nodding respectively to Enki. He was dressed in the same coral-colored outfit that he wore when he and Daini completed their bonding. She had secretly hoped he would dress up tonight.

"Pardon me," he said, attracting everyone's attention. "All of you must be ready to return to your dancing, but let me borrow a few moments of your time. I made a promise two days ago and I intend to keep it now." He focused on Daini, a slight smile lifting his lips. "Two days ago I told Niitoku Daini that I would marry her once the war was over, with a ceremony, witnesses, and all." He spread his arms and offered himself. "I have decided on my vows and there a hundred witnesses right here. Daini . . . would you become my wife?"

Daini struggled to breath. Here? _Now?_ He was serious and had taken her totally off-guard. Her feet seemed to move by their own will, carrying her to stand in front of the creature that had changed her life forever. His smile grew brighter and he clasped her hands.

"I pledge," he said softly. "To love you, protect you, and remain by your side until the last moment I draw breath. Do . . . you accept?"

"Yes," she said with no hesitation. "And- and I promise to give you all my love and my- my life. Do you a-accept?"

He bent and kissed her. "Always." Then he took her hand in his and raised their arms high. "Let it be known," he shouted to the crowd. "That Niitoku Daini and Youko Kit are now wife and husband, mate and mate, bonded and bonded. No one, man or youkai, can declare otherwise."

Daini stared at the silver youko, not hearing the roaring applause or congratulatory yells. Kit turned to her, eyes warm and happy.

"That," he stated, "was something I should have said long ago." He executed an extravagant bow, making her laugh. "Shall we dance our first together?"

"Why of course," she declared.

He took her hand and spun her onto the dance floor, slipping easily through the crowd. They swayed with the quick rhythm and Daini felt herself rise above the stars.

"Kit," she said, leaning back, using his arms for support. "When we go back home, what will we do?"

"Do?" he echoed and buried his nose into her neck. She wiggled, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"Now that everyone knows about you and me, I can't go back to school, now can I?"

He pulled away to look at her. "It is your choice."

"I _want_ to go back," she admitted and touched his face. "But not if they won't accept _you_."

"People cannot change without time to help them. When that day comes, we will be ready for it." Cool lips brushed her palm. "Eh, itoshii?"

She answered by tugging him closer. _When that day comes, Kit and I will walk the streets together, hand in hand. We'll go to the movies and eat out for dinner and play in the park. When that day comes . . ._

***

Kurama stood just outside the dancing crowd, hands resting in his pockets, posture unstrained. He watched the couple – his counterpart and the human girl – and let a wistful smile cross his face.

"It's nice, isn't it?" he inquired the silent youkai beside him. "To see them so happy . . . to see _everyone _ so content."

Hiei wasn't paying attention to the others; his eyes rested on the redhead and had been for several minutes.

Kurama continued, disregarding the careful scrutiny. "They haven't any place to stay in the Ningenkai. What do you think about letting them take our spare bedroom? We don't use it so they might as well while they try to find a home of their own."

Hiei answered with silence, scarlet orbs intent.

"Of course," Kurama said. "Hiyaku has no where to go either. He seemed to like the futon just fine so he could stay with us too, ne?"

Again, only silence met his ears.

"Then again," the ningen-youko mused. "Kit still doesn't like Hiyaku immensely. I don't know what would happen if they were shut up together for a prolonged amount of time. Come to think of it, I don't even notice Hiyaku's abnormality any more. Maybe if I sat down and talked to both of them, we could get the whole mess worked out."

"Kurama."

A sweet, not-so-innocent smile. "Yes, Hiei?"

"Did I ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"Many times," Kurama chirped.

"Well, you were again."

"Maybe if you grunted now and then and seemed more responsive," he suggested, "I wouldn't have to ramble in order to grate on your nerves enough to get you to say something."

Hiei snorted, shifting his gaze away. "Firstly, yes it is nice. Secondly, they can stay with us, I care not, as long as the two youko do not squabble the entire time. And thirdly, if you want to dance so badly, then you should just say so."

Kurama blinked. "You hate dancing."

"Detest was the choice word," Hiei grumbled under his breath. He grabbed Kurama's wrist and jerked the startled redhead onto the floor. "Just shut up and dance."

Kurama could only stand there as Hiei positioned his hands on his shoulders and then gripped Kurama's waist, moving them a bit clumsily to the fast tempo. Kurama noticed the faint blush tinting Hiei's cheeks and offered an encouraging smile. He took Hiei's left hand in his right one, adjusted their stance, and swept them both skillfully into the crowd.

_Thanks, Hiei_.


	15. timidness

Chapter 15: timidness

  


but if you could hear

the voice in my heart

it would tell you

I'm afraid I am alone

won't somebody please

hold me, release me, show me

the meaning of mercy

–jewel, barcelona

***

_"I am not as nice as you may think I am," Kit tells me seriously._

_"Oh, I don't doubt it," I say. "Kurama's act fooled me once too. I think I've learned my lesson by now."_

_He seems satisfied by that. Silence overtakes the room until I break it. "Can I ask . . ."_

_"You will anyway."_

_Got me there. "Why do you . . ." I search for the right words. "Why are you and the child . . ."_

_His tail twitches, bristling slightly. "As I said, I am not as nice as you think."_

***

About a week passed, as nonchalantly as any other. The group of five had slipped back into the Ningenkai, staying at Hiei and Kurama's apartment.

Daini huffed a sigh and curled up in a corner of the living room. She finally had some time to herself.

"Daini-san?"

She looked up from her book, giving Hiyaku a smile. Well, a little anyway.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweets." She scooted over in the fluffy chair, patting the empty space invitingly. Hiyaku shifted his feet, stuffing tiny hands into his pockets.

"You and Kit don't have any kids. Why not?"

_Erm._ "Well, Kit and I haven't really talked about it, but Kit's a youko and I'm human. I don't know if we would be compatible." She combed through her hair and sighed. "I forget how young you are because you're so smart. I hope that answered your question though."

"I guess . . ." The little youko hung his head, tail lashing at his ankles. His shoulders were hunched.

Daini frowned and set aside her book. "What's bothering you, sweets?"

"I never had a mother," he said shyly. "Would . . . would you be mine?" She gasped, reaching out shaky hands but the tiny cub stepped beyond her reach. "I- I can be quiet! You won't even know I'm here!"

When she reached for him again, he let her clasp his thin shoulders and pull him to her chest. Daini lifted him into the chair so his legs rested on either side of her lap. Skinny arms snaked hesitantly around her neck and a cold foxy nose pressed against her collar.

"Ah, Hiyaku," she breathed and nuzzled his downy hair with her cheek. "I would be honored to have you as my son. Have . . . you spoken with Kit?"

Hiyaku jerked back. Tears beaded the edges of blue eyes and Daini saw something else in those crystalline depths, something too old for a child even such as this youko to feel – fear. Slowly he began to shake his head, then faster until silver locks swayed back and forth furiously. "No, no!" He balled up his chubby hands, arms quivering. "Kit'll kill me for even suggesting!"

"No, he wouldn't," Daini protested. "Don't think like that."

"My blood is tainted, Daini! Tainted! A youko, especially one like Kit who was bonded to Kurama, would rather admit that he was a coward than acknowledge me as his son!"

"You look like a youko to me."

"I _am_ a youko." He seemed to grow exasperated at having to explain to her and growled to himself. "Silvers aren't like normal youko. There isn't a gene that's passed down generation to generation. Kurama and Kit's parents weren't silver youko and I'll bet neither were mine. Silvers are rumored to be chosen, hand-picked by Inari-sama. Silvers always got silver hair and golden eyes."

Hiyaku turned his sad, liquid, _blue_ eyes to meet Daini's own shocked violet. As soon as he saw understanding there, he flinched away. "Sometimes I think Inari-sama is in his temple laughing down at me."

"I- I didn't realize demons were as fickle as humans."

Hiyaku barked a short, bitter laugh. "Youkai measure themselves by the number or color or size of their ears, horns, tails, whatever. And I just don't measure up."

Daini bit her lip, searching for something to say that could reassure the cub. Youkai thought so differently than humans. Kurama, Hiei, Kit, Hiyaku – they were all so . . . _inhuman_. So many things she still didn't understand and these new prejudices only added to the list.

But she knew there was no way she could keep silent now, despite Hiyaku's pleas. She wanted the tiny cub as her son. Now that the idea had been planted in her mind, she would fight to make it come true; fight as she had in the trial, fight even against her own mate.

Hiyaku fidgeted in her lap, worry lines creasing his smooth face. Daini smoothed them out with her thumb and sighed. "I'll talk to Kit tonight."

"Daini!"

"But _you_ have to approach him on your own." She closed his gaping mouth and stroked one of his velvety ears lovingly. "You'll see, everything will turn out okay in the end. Kit may rant and rave but there's a soft, mushy spot in his heart that I know just how to press."

***

Later that night, Daini lay awake in bed, absently toying with one long strand of Kit's tail. Her lover was going to be angry when she told him Hiyaku's request to become her son (and Kit's too, she secretly figured), and Kit had been so pleasant today that she didn't want to bring it up. _You've got to,_ she urged herself. _Don't be such a wimp. He's your *mate,* for goodness sake and you've got an equal say-so in what happens._

Daini gritted her teeth and jerked a little harder on Kit's tail. "You awake?"

"Of course," came the dry – and slightly husky – reply. The youko rolled lazily over to his other side and blinked at her. "You want to talk." Not a question. Kit recognized that particular sheen to his mate's violet eyes. But what she had been doing to his tail was so . . . enjoyable . . .

"Yes–" she began. In a swift roll he pinned the small girl to the bed, smothering her protest with his mouth, sliding quickly between her legs.

The devil! Daini winced a little, fisting her hands in the silver hair that enveloped their two forms. Noticing his mate's lack of response, Kit stilled and looked down at the girl beneath him.

"You really want to talk, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," she said quietly.

Kit stared unwaveringly for a moment, then bent and nipped affectionately on her collarbone. _I'm not mad, _ the very fox-like gesture told Daini, _but I'm not sated yet either. _It was not that she didn't _want_ to make love to her rather rakishly handsome youko, especially when losing herself to the pleasure Kit so easily pulled out of her body would have been much more enjoyable than confessing to him that she wanted Hiyaku as their son, despite any youko abnormalities. But hadn't the two of them already broken enough unspoken Makai rules? One more could not possibly do any worse damage.

_Might as well take the plunge. _"Hiyaku asked me to be his mother and I said yes," she burst out in a rush.

The message traveled to his ears, creeping into his logical brain. Message received. Translating . . . "WHAT?!"

"Hiyaku asked me to be his mother and I said yes," she repeated slower.

"I'll kill 'em," Kit ground out and pushed himself off her.

"Kit!" Daini panicked and quickly sat on his chest, holding his wrists to either side. "Don't you dare say something mean to him! The poor baby was already scared to death when he came to me, and you'll make it worse."

"I will not say anything to him, just rip out his black little heart."

She blanched, looking sick. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"I don't believe you." She didn't, she realized. Kit had never raised his hand against Hiyaku out of anger before, but then she had never seen him this furious. His whole body shook and she felt his muscles coil beneath her. His eyes smouldered, darkened amber.

"Get off me."

She tightened her grip. "You can easily get free yourself, Kit, so don't give me that crap." He growled but did not move. "Now, I want you to explain to me this prejudice you have against Hiyaku."

"I do not have a prejudice," Kit denied stubbornly.

"Too late. I already know there is one. I'm not blind! Hiei mentioned it the first day we found Hiyaku and Hiyaku tried to tell me earlier. It has something to do with his eyes being blue, doesn't it? He said he was tainted."

The youko squirmed, testing her pining weight yet not breaking her hold. "Cursed is a better word," he grumbled. "He is an abomination to any youko, a disrespect to our kind. He- he is unnatural."

She frowned. "Hiyaku has done nothing to you."

"Nothing! He would have gotten us all killed!"

"He tried to _save_ us from the demon invasion! He helped resurrect the forest. Inari-san gave him a second tail. I thought that was good thing." Kit snorted, saying nothing. "Kurama likes him."

"Kurama lets his human emotions override his instincts," he grumbled.

"Is that so?" Daini leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his, forcing the uncomfortable youko to meet her violet eyes. "I think you envy Kurama's ability to put aside whatever instinctual grudges he has against Hiyaku." She slapped her palm over his mouth before he could protest. "I love that tiny cub, Kit, I think I've loved him since the moment he ran into my arms. He needs a mother and I want to be that for him. But I'm not a youko." She removed her hand, replacing it with her lips, feeling him sigh and mingle his breath into hers, and whispered, "He needs a father. He needs _you_."

Kit narrowed and cut away his gaze. "So."

She grinned and finally released him, climbing off his chest. "It's okay that you won't tell me about this prejudice you have. Kurama's nice. He'll tell me if I ask him." She moved off the bed but Kit stopped her.

"Kurama is not _nice_. He only pretends to be that way." He sighed, resigned. "Silver youko are only born about every fifteen hundred years. Inari chooses which vixen will give birth to the silver and it does not matter what her coloring is. When the silver earns his second tail, Inari usually appears and inducts him into his service." He scowled and sat heavily on the edge of the bed. "I am sure you have noticed Kurama and I have silver hair and gold eyes, but that brat's eyes are blue, an abnormality, a mistake. Hiyaku is a mistake and I will not have him dishonoring our family."

Hands settled on slender hips. "My decision won't change," Daini told him matter-of-factly. "We went through hell to earn the right to be together when prejudices a hundred years old tried to keep us apart. He's coming to approach you in the morning, Kit. If you don't want him as your son, then leave him as mine alone and don't damage him further."

Kit growled softly, muttered obscenities under his breath. Standing, he strode stiffly to the door. "Go to sleep," he grunted and pulled on his clothes, shutting the door behind him even as he stepped into his shoes.

Daini sighed and flopped backward. _In other words, he won't be back tonight._ She burrowed under the covers, already missing his warmth. A nagging thought kept her awake for hours before sleep finally claimed her.

_Oh Kit, I wonder how you would react . . . if we had children of our own . . ._

***

Kurama rested his chin on the backs of his folded hands, breathing the heavy aroma of the hot tea wafting in white spirals. He smiled dreamily, merely content to watch his beloved and the fierce concentration on his face. Hiei tapped a finger, mouth twisted, feet ready to spring. Kurama's smile broadened.

"Ha!" Hiei leaned forward and darted a quick hand, moving one of his pieces. "Check, Kurama." The redhead tilted his head, still grinning, but the little demon added smugly, "Mate."

"Checkmate?" The smile dissolved. Kurama scanned the board for any sort of escape his king piece could make and found none. He held his hands in surrender. "Alright, you win."

Hiei propped his feet on a nearby chair, practically oozing self-satisfaction. "You are too predictable, fox."

"Predictable!" Kurama scoffed. "I hadn't used any of those moves before."

The youkai pointed to the board. "Your chess strategies are the same as they are in battle. You watch the opponent, learn all their secrets, then map out your strikes one by one. It was easy. I merely darted past your whip."

"Easy, was it?" Kurama spread his fingers to the table top, resting his weight on them. Silky hair spilled over one shoulder; Hiei's eyes followed its descent. "I demand a rematch, demon mine."

Hiei smirked.

They both looked at the stairs as Kit padded into the kitchen. His elfin face was serious. "I need to talk to you." Kurama nodded, standing. "Hiei."

Hiei's face flashed surprise and Kurama studied his counterpart's tenseness. Something greatly troubled the silver being, perhaps involving Daini? Or maybe something else? This night, lit by the first full moon since the _Jiyuu_, was a prime night for a kitsune run, and Kurama had already suspected Kit would come to him. But Kit wanted to speak to Hiei? The relationship between those two had always been shaky at best and fragile beyond snowflakes on frozen glass. Kurama seemed to be the only connection keeping them in the same company.

"Hiei." Kit shuffled his feet. "I am asking."

"Ch," Hiei answered and crossed his arms.

Noting the affirmative response, Kurama dumped his cup in the sink. "I'm going out. Night, Kit."

"Thank you."

Kurama waved and went up to the second level. Daini's bedroom was dark, so he decided not to bother her. He changed into one of his more flowy, loose outfits, crept out to the roof, and disappeared into the night.

Hiei waited, rocking his chair back. The tall youko chose to sit on the bottom step and regarded him.

"What do you see," Kit said softly after a moment, "when you look at Kurama?"

"What do I . . ."

"I do not mean how you find his soul or anything like that. At first glance, what do you see?"

Ruby eyes stared at him, trying to discover the hidden meaning behind the other's words. There was none. "A youko," Hiei said, shrugging. "I see a youko who is my mate, who has been by my side and will be as long as we both live. A fighter, a friend."

"And me?"

Hiei scowled. "A youko who was once part of my mate. An annoyance. A fighter, a friend."

Kit blinked, not expecting the last remark. "And Daini?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Hiei demanded.

"Please. I must know."

_Please? Indeed his mind is turmoiled_. "A ningen, weak yet loyal, true. A friend."

"Last one," Kit promised, golden eyes focused. "Hiyaku."

"A youko, an annoyance much like you, who is worth more than he seems. A fighter, a friend."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you see him the same way you see me?" Kit glared. "When I look at him, all I see is a _mistake_."

Hiei rose and walked in front of the youko, still shorter even while Kit was sitting. "What about me? What do you see?"

"A youkai, a nuisance. A fighter, a friend," he said, using Hiei's words.

"And if I said I was cursed, forbidden?"

Kit shook his head, silver fraying. "You had no control over those things."

"A mistake?" Hiei threw back at him. The youko fell silent, caught in his own trap. "Just as Hiyaku is a mistake? You have very selective vision, clone. You forget you were called the same only days ago." 

Kit bared his teeth and brushed past the youkai, opening the front door and stalking onto the deserted sidewalk.

"Don't get angry with me because I told you what you did not want to hear," Hiei said, following.

Kit halted. "Hiei, you told me . . . only the truth."

The spiky-haired demon snorted and when Kit turned around, he was gone.

  



	16. resolve

Chapter 16: resolve

  


you say that we've got nothing in common

no common ground to start from

and we're falling apart

you'll say the world has come between us

our lives have come between us

but I know you just don't care

–deep blue something, breakfast at tiffany's

***

_"Poor child," I murmur. "To have such a horrible life and then . . ." I stop as Kit stands and moves to the window._

_He gazes impassively down at the streets below. "Prejudices are disgusting things," he says quietly. "If we do not stop them, they control our thoughts, our feelings, our actions. Blame me, if you wish, for I know what was done and said." He turns and alights his golden eyes on me. "I have been on both the receiving and giving ends. But above all, to finally realize how truly disgusting the giving end is . . . is one of the worse things I have ever gone through."_

_He tucks long-nailed hands inside the dark blue pants he is wearing. "And, believe my words or not, I cherish the night I did."_

***

Hiyaku was scared; he was petrified. Okay, he was past ready to pop into his kitsune form and go burrow in the ground so maybe Kit would already think him dead. The miniature youko had been tucked on a branch above the apartment since earlier that day, knowing Daini was going to tell Kit. When she finally did, the wave of fury almost knocked Hiyaku off his perch.

He watched Kurama leave, and then Kit and Hiei who split in opposite directions. Hiyaku lost track of both of them, though Kit's scent remained close, close enough to frighten Hiyaku terribly. Kit knew that the cub had asked Daini; Hiyaku could already feel Kit's fangs in his throat.

"Kid."

Hiyaku yelped and spun around but lost balance on the skinny branch. A small, strong hand grabbed the scruff of his clothes and hauled him back against a secure body.

"H-Hiei-san!"

Hiei looked annoyed. "You should go inside. That manic youko is wandering around near here and he is in a bad mood."

"I'm dead," Hiyaku whimpered.

A thin eyebrow raised. "Why is that?"

"A-ano . . ." the cub squeaked.

The browned leaves rustled above them and Kurama dropped down in a graceful sweep of scarlet hair. He was panting heavily, grinning, eyes sparkling mischievously. The predatory look he tossed Hiei sent chills up Hiyaku's spine. "Come, lover, the night is calling us."

"Calling _you_, maybe," Hiei retorted.

Kurama ignored the comment, deft fingers tugging at Hiei's cloak. "I want to run–"

"Then run."

"–with my adorable little demon mate by my side. Come, beloved, run with me," he whined softly.

Hiei usually gave up when Kurama stubbornly set his mind to something, preferring to see the smile that blossomed across the redhead's face rather than listen to his persistent nagging. Kurama's smooth movements were playful, his breath creating little white wisps, but behind the delighted facade, Kurama knew Shiori would be returning in two days and he was afraid. The full moon above shed broken light upon them through the branches. So much had happened since the last one; so much more had yet to take place.

Kurama again jerked the youkai's black cloak. _I need this tonight. I've made a decision, Hiei, and I need you to help me escape it._ The stoic demon let Kurama pull him into his arms, mindful of the blushing cub watching them.

"Stay away from Kit," Hiei advised.

Hiyaku visibly shuddered yet drew himself up. Daini had already stuck out her neck for him and there was no turning back now. "Where- where is he exactly?"

Kurama lifted his nose and sniffed the air. "Twenty trees west of here." A quizzical tilt of his head. "He's angry. What did you say to him?" he asked Hiei curiously.

"Last time I get involved in youko affairs," the other snorted.

A slender hand fluffed his hair. "That's a tough vow to keep with three of us hanging around. If I have any clue, Hiyaku-chan, you've finally decided to take matters into your own paws."

Hiyaku coughed. "Erm, not- not exactly . . . I . . . I gotta go . . ." Giving them a hurried little bow, he scurried off.

Kurama immediately smothered his demon with a sloppy kiss and purred in his ear, "Just you and me now . . . what ever shall we do?"

Hiei replied by breaking the loose hold and flitting deeper into the dark forest. Grinning, Kurama silently counted to five and then followed the deliberate trail Hiei left behind.

***

Kit was sulking, Hiyaku could tell. The cub stood nervously beneath his tree and every so often he would hear a low growl or annoyed shift. A seep of warm ki surprised Hiyaku, angry yet also calm, beckoning him closer.

_I'm in a forest,_ Hiyaku's mind whirled. _I'm not old enough to control anything more than a daisy. He's gonna kill me. He can control whole trees. I'm committing suicide._

Carefully, slowly, he climbed upward until he crouched on the end of a thick branch. Kit rested against the trunk, arms folded, eyes glowing in the moonlight. His tail curled limply at his thigh, his ears were cocked forward, and Hiyaku crept closer, encouraged by the lack of hostility. Kit watched him sit a few feet away.

Hiyaku gulped. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why?"

Hiyaku jerked his gaze up to meet those golden depths. He felt he was suffocating. He'd always been scared of the large, gruff youko but usually he tossed out insults as readily as Kit displayed his own hatred for him. This encounter meant so much, weighed so importantly on Hiyaku's heart. He _needed_ Kit's acceptance. "I'm sorry b-because I asked to become a part of your family and I know I shouldn't have. My eyes are blue. I'm tainted and I know you don't . . . like . . ." He trailed off as Kit's youki flared, this time only with impatience.

Kit murmured something inaudibly and Hiyaku scooted until he could have reached and tapped a white-clothed knee if he dared. "I could not see," the youko said quietly. Seeming to remember where he was, Kit snapped at him, "How can Kurama so easily put aside a thousand years of belief? I envy . . . I envy that ability!"

Hiyaku stared, aching core ready to pound out of his chest. Wet droplets scattered on the cub as Kit violently shook his head. Was it starting to rain? The shininess to Kit's eyes concerned Hiyaku and he very gingerly touched the edge of Kit's robes.

"Maybe I oughtta go . . ."

A long-nailed hand lashed out and grabbed his thin little wrist, dragging Hiyaku into his lap, strong arms trapping him against the older youko's chest. Hiyaku swallowed a panicked scream and kept from struggling. Kit was not hurting him, but he easily could.

Kit's heavy breath huffed in his flattened ears. "Hiyaku, give me time."

Hiyaku hesitated, then applied pressure in a small push. The arms around him loosened. Timidly, he met twin bright golden orbs with his own wide blue ones. For a silent, reverent moment, they stared at each other. Hiyaku broke away first.

"Daini was always nice to me," the cub said softly. "The night those two youkai came to your mama, she called us all family. I've never had a family. I realized I wanted one and Daini . . . had been nice. Four years is a long time for somebody who's only lived four. But I- I can wait a lot longer if I gotta. It won't be- be that hard."

Kit examined the tiny youko that looked like a silver in every characteristic except the eyes. Was it really just the eye color instilling his prejudice? He could feel the cub's potential, compacting in a two-foot-tall body, his caring for Daini and the others. Remembering Hiei's words, Kit knew deep inside he and Hiyaku were no different – they were both outcasts. _I was called a traitor to my race, an abomination for taking a ningen mate. And now . . . now I will be ridiculed for having a tainted son. Balances will no doubt shift because another rule has been broken._ Kit grinned to himself. _How wonderful. I was afraid my life would become dull_.

The baring of teeth disheartened Hiyaku, who took Kit's grin as a feral warning. He whimpered and tried to escape, but the long arms tightened. _Futile, little one. You are mine now_. Hiyaku found himself pressed to Kit's chest. Deft, cool fingers ran through the silky hair of his slender tail. Hiyaku stilled, knocked off-guard by the tender ministrations.

Breath fanned the crown of his head and Hiyaku tensed. _He's gonna bite my ears!_ Gentle pressure settled on one of his velvet foxy ears but Kit's teeth did not break the skin. A warm tongue darted and licked the soft fur, like a mother cat cleaning her kitten. Hiyaku closed his eyes, relaxing under the rare, affectionate caresses, surrounded by the unique minty scent of Kit. A finger lifted his chin and Kit left his ears to swipe his tongue over Hiyaku's nose.

"Mine. My son," he declared.

Tears spilled down Hiyaku's cheeks. His son. Kit's son. Daini's son. A father, a mother, a family. Hiyaku threw his skinny arms around Kit's neck and clung to him, feeling wetness between their cheeks and wondering whether the tears were all his. Kit awkwardly hugged him back, soothing his trembling.

This was what Hiyaku had always wanted.

They talked for hours afterward, sharing their first conversations, sharing each other. Kit discovered that Hiyaku was worried Inari would come for him since he earned his second tail, despite his blue eyes.

"That is possible," Kit told him.

"What do I do if I don't wanna go?"

A nuzzle. "You say no, of course. He will not like it, but he should expect such from my son, eh?"

Hiyaku beamed. "Hai!"

They traded stories throughout the night, slowly building the relationship that had not existed between them until now. It wasn't a stable one, or even completely comfortable, but it was there and that was all they needed.

The rising sun was witnessed by the two youko, who sat and watched the blue sky appear together.

***

Hiei could tell Kurama was troubled. Their lovemaking had been desperate, violent, and Hiei sported many bruises, several of which Kurama did not even know he had caused. The last time Hiei saw his mate this vexed, Kurama willingly participated in a Makai revolution for the sake of protecting his ningen family. There were only two things that greatly shook Kurama's foundations: Shiori, and the endless contrast of ningen and youko. Hiei guessed the former.

Finally, he decided to go ahead and ask. "What is wrong?"

Kurama sighed his 'I don't want to talk about it but will anyway' sigh and untangled his limbs from Hiei's enough to sit up on the broad leaf he had created for them. "I've taken the choice to tell kaasan who I really am."

Scarlet eyes widened. Hiei said nothing, waiting for the kitsune to continue.

"I was thinking about the day you told Yukina. Your face shone brightly and you were so relaxed, smiling like I hadn't seen you smile since our first night together," he mused quietly. "And I thought, to have that burden lifted, the burden of carrying such a heavy secret, must be one of the best feelings in the Three Worlds." He paused, contemplating, and leaned into Hiei who stroked his flaming hair. "However . . . it's only half my choice."

"Half?"

"Kaasan is Kit's mother too, though he declines to admit it. Kit has to agree. I'll ask him tomorrow and I guess we'll go from there." He craned his neck to peer up at Hiei. "Now that I've spilled my guts, what is bothering _you_?" The youkai feigned surprise, eyebrows climbing high. "Don't you dare deny it," Kurama added. "I know you well enough to see a retort coming."

Hiei snorted and shrugged. "Was wondering something. Kurama, what . . . do you see when you look at me?"

"Um." Kurama assessed him, silently debating whether Hiei was really asking such a question or not.

"Forget it," Hiei snapped, a fine blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Hold on, I'm thinking."

"It is not that difficult of a question! When you see me, what first comes to mind?"

"Mine," Kurama grinned.

Hiei boxed him on the shoulder. "You can't be serious."

"Maa, maa, I am. What do I see . . . I see a pretty demon – I _am_ serious! – who's my best friend, partner, and mate all in one."

Hiei regarded him somberly. "That is it? No half koorime? No forbidden child? Nothing else?"

"Well, I know that too," Kurama admitted. "But not at first glance, or even the second, and then it's just because others have called you that." Hiei did not protest when Kurama enfolded him in his arms. "Feeling a bit insecure, beloved?"

"No."

Kurama chuckled. "Neither am I, then, neither am I." Of course, he was and he knew Hiei readily hid his own emotions. Kurama let the topic alone, nestling closer to the despondent youkai. Hiei, reluctantly grateful, laid an arm over Kurama's naked hip and gazed upward. He 'hnned' softly, annoyed at what he saw.

Emerald eyes curiously followed his sight skyward and through the leafless branches, to the paling black velvet above. Kurama managed not to giggle at his own cleverness as he smoothly drifted off to sleep, whispering an 'ohayo' that escaped the already sleeping youkai.

Good morning. Dawn had arrived.

***

Somewhere, not too far away – in fact, mere blocks down the street – a ningen woman witnessed the sunrise with blurry red-rimmed eyes. She glanced at her husband snoring mildly in their bed and tired not to cry. She had told Kazuya and Shuu-chan everything, but need not have bothered since they already knew from the continuous news coverage.

Since then their home had been turned upside-down. Her step-son hadn't been able to go back to school. Her husband cancelled his next five business trips, worried what his clients thought. Shiori knew better. He wanted to keep a close eye on her.

Insomnia had become her newest familiar word, though she forced herself to stay awake more often than sleep actually fled her grasp. Her dreams were haunted by silver, flowing hair and steel golden eyes and Shuiichi's alto voice calling out, "wake up and forget, kaasan." Then her son was kneeling before her, grasping her hand, but his eyes were still that terrible, terrible gold color.

She hadn't seen Shuiichi since the young girl named Nakame appeared on her doorstep with a drawing of the creature from her dreams. Shuiichi's face had been so shocked; it was the first time she ever saw him stumble. Usually he had such good balance . . . Nakame had returned bearing his small message: "I love you."

Shuiichi phoned once during the last weeks. The connection failed seconds into the call, but through the static she managed to hear him tell her not to worry. One of his little laughs, he was all right. She also heard the strain in his voice; he was tired. He wasn't all right.

He refused to answer the phone at his apartment, or her persistent knocks. He hadn't been to work or the grocery around the corner. Sometimes she wondered if he had really slipped off the edge of the planet and would never come back. Yet, the spare key he had given her still worked, and more than once she heard noises inside the apartment only to find it empty. The window was always open, like he had slipped out at the sound of her first knock.

_Shuiichi, come back to me._

He was out there, somewhere, not too far away. And so she waited, staying awake until the sun chased away her dreams.


	17. hesitation

Chapter 17: hesitation

  


one's mind has a way

of making itself up

in the background

and it suddenly becomes

clear what one means to do

–a. c. benson

***

_One thing after another! Jeez, I feel like I've been on an emotional roller-coaster and I'm heading toward yet another dip._

_"I might should let Kurama tell you this himself," Kit says. "Because it impacts closer to him than anyone else."_

_I frown, mentally checking my notes. "But aren't you . . . I mean . . . weren't . . ." Grr, just say it! "Isn't she your mother too?" I blurt._

_His eyes widen slightly and then he grins the same kind of mischievous, you-figured-me-out grin I've seen Kurama pull off. "Reporters. I never have liked them."_

_"I know," I sigh. "We're the bane of the universe."_

***

"Thanks for coming," Kurama told them.

They sat around the low table, inside the small apartment. From the kitchen, a tea kettle released its steam.

"It's ready!" Hiyaku called. "I can get it." There were scraping noises as he scooted over a stepping-stool so he could reach the stove. The child padded quickly into the room, balancing the hot container and a tupperware of sugar. He forgot that Kurama's living room had a carpet covering the wooden floor, and his bare foot caught on the edge and pitched him forward.

Kurama snatched the kettle before it spilled its hot contents while Kit grasped the back of Hiyaku's shirt. Hiyaku flinched, expecting a harsh word, but the older youko merely set him in his lap.

"Next time, do not run."

"H-hai."

Daini smiled at the two and took the pitcher from Kurama, pouring them each a cup. "You don't have to thank us, Kurama-kun. It's nice of you and Hiei to let us stay here for awhile. I'm sure we're imposing."

"Not at all, ne, Hiei?" Kurama said and the youkai gave him a nod.

Hiei was sitting unusually close to the group, as his favorite spot involved leaning against the window where he could easily come and go. Daini had been surprised when he instead settled at Kurama's side, cross-legged like any normal human being. He even sipped the flavored tea, though he made a face.

Daini wondered what exactly Kurama had called them together to talk about, and so formally too. She glanced at Kit; he didn't appear to know either.

"We have the extra bedroom," Kurama said, shrugging. "So we might as well use it."

Kit murmured a thank you and shifted the cub to lean against his chest. Hiyaku seemed slightly uncomfortable but wrapped one strand of hair round a tiny fist and peered at the others with non-fearful eyes. "Now, why have you called us?"

Kurama folded his hands in his lap, glancing once at Hiei. "Last night I was thinking about the future and what I wanted it to be like. Right now I haven't talked to kaasan about anything that has happened . . . I don't know what she already has figured out, but I can't keep avoiding her."

"Kurama . . ." Kit trailed off his protest, unable to continue it.

"I can't keep hiding from this." He raised shiny emerald eyes and met Kit's wide ones. "And neither can you."

Kit ground his teeth. "Do what you like. It has nothing to do with me."

"Does it?" Kurama asked quietly.

Slow anger burned inside the youko. Who was this one to judge him? Kit was a full youko, over a thousand years old, and Kurama was still struggling over his own identity. Kit's face colored. He did not need a mother, much less a ningen woman with whom he had no blood ties.

"No," he bit out venomously. "Shiori is your concern, not mine."

Kurama's eyes were sad. "Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do!" Kit cried. "Those memories burn bright inside my mind, her warmth, her compassion." He brushed Hiyaku from his lap and stood, glaring down at them. "But they are not mine. Kurama, this choice is yours alone. Leave me out of it." Jaw set angrily, he stalked upstairs, slamming the door to the bedroom he and Daini shared.

"Sorry," she apologized. "He's been like that a lot lately."

"Perhaps I pushed too hard," Kurama murmured. "It's too soon, too fast."

"I disagree," Hiei said gruffly. "You have waited near three decades for this moment. He can get over his doubt; he has before."

"Hiei's right," Daini said. "Kit's just plain refusing to face this." She finished her tea and straightened. "I'll talk to him."

Kurama nodded. "I'm going over to see kaasan tonight and I would like him to join me."

"Right." Daini braced herself and walked up the stairs.

Hiyaku crawled over to Kurama's side and tugged on his sleeve. "Can I come too?"

"Of course, Hiyaku-chan. You're my nephew, after all, and kaasan ought to meet her grandson."

The youko child beamed, pride swelling his chest. "Hai!"

***

Daini knocked on the door, loud enough so Kit could hear, soft enough to not seem too imposing.

There was no answer.

She turned the handle – it wasn't locked – and slipped inside the dark room. She couldn't see anything except the moonlight coming through the window. "Kit?" she called softly. "Are you there?" A shadow moved into the light. Kit came and sat on their bed, face hidden by long bangs as he stared down at a picture he held. His shoulders were so tense that she hesitated.

_Come on, Daini, otherwise he'll stay in here and sulk all night._

She walked over and sat beside him, worried that he was so silent. His golden eyes shimmered, focused on the figures in the picture: a younger Kurama dressed in a pale blue tux with his arm around an also fancy-dressed Shiori. Behind Shiori stood a pleasant-looking man and a boy who was making faces at the camera.

"This was taken the day Shiori remarried," Kit told her almost inaudibly. "I . . . Kurama was happy for her because she now possessed a new husband and son. It had been lonely with just the two of us– them . . . But he always did his best to be perfect for her and . . . and never reveal . . ." Daini didn't know quite what to say. Kit laid the framed picture on the pillow carefully, as though afraid it might crack. "She must know about me by now . . . and seeing me would crush her . . ."

"I think," Daini said slowly, cautiously. "That she would be more crushed if you didn't even show up."

His eyes widened and he snapped to his feet. "Daini, are you _blind?_" He swept a harsh hand at himself. "Look at me, truly _look_ at me! I am not human; I can never look like a human. I haven't even a redheaded mask to hide behind."

"You should go with him," Daini said calmly.

"I am not human!" he reiterated.

"Yes you are," she insisted. She rose and took his hands so he couldn't turn away. "At this moment you are acting more like a human than any _real_ human I've ever met."

"Daini . . ."

"You're afraid you'll hurt your mother . . . that's love, Kit. _You love her, _just as much as Kurama." Releasing his hands, she reached up and cupped his cheeks, having to stand on her tiptoes to do so. "Kurama once asked me if a youko could still be a youko without a demon core, and you can easily switch that around. Can a youko still be human if he _has_ a demon core?" She gazed into his soulful eyes and knew he understood her words, perhaps even better than she did. "The answer is the same I gave him: yes. _Yes._"

"You read me like a book, you know that," he whispered.

She tilted her face, silently asking for a kiss. "Only when you let me." He gave it to her.

***

_You're a youko! _Kurama's subconscious reminded him yet again. _I know that! Then why am I so nervous? Youko Kurama never had any qualms about talking to someone . . ._

_Of course, Youko Kurama also never really cared._

The five of them were on their way to Shiori's home, taking the long route through the forest. People still were panicked over the events of last week and seeing a seven-foot-tall youko walking the streets at night would really not help calm down the situation.

And the forest had started blooming. True, it was too early in the year, but no one paid attention. Seeing trees destroyed and then suddenly grown back sort of made anything else obsolete. The sweet smell permeated the night air but did nothing to ease the hearts of Kurama and Kit.

They agreed earlier that Kurama would go in first, along with Hiei who refused to stay behind. It might be easier if Kurama confronted his family in his human form and thus be less shocking. And Hiei appeared human enough to also keep them calm; despite his scarlet eyes and harsh demeanor, anyone would instantly be more comfortable seeing him than Kit the furry-eared youko.

Kurama hadn't called ahead to let them know they were coming, fearing what he should hear in Shiori's voice over the phone. He knew the three of them would be just finishing dinner – Shuiichi, Hatanaka, and Shiori – and he wanted them all together. Going through this type of thing more than once was not something he cared to do.

"Here we are," he uttered, voice flat.

The five of them slowed and halted in the dark shadows surrounding the house. Daini, carrying Hiyaku, and Kit hung back. Kurama steeled himself, felt Hiei's warmth touch his arm, and there was no turning around.

Kurama stepped onto the porch, the lamp outside making his hair seem a deeper red than usual and his skin a pasty white. He raised a hand, faltered, and then sharply rapped his knuckles upon the door.

"I'll get it!" called a young, male voice. The bolt slid aside and the door was opened. A boy barely out of his teens stared at Kurama. Then those eyes threatened to swallow his entire face. "Niisan!"

"Hello, Shuiichi . . ."

"I can't believe it." Shuiichi rubbed his eyes. "Nope, still there. Come, come in. Mom's gonna freak!"

Kurama hesitated, but a slight mental nudge from Hiei steered him inside. _What will her expression be when she sees me? Will she laugh or cry? Will she toss me out? I- I can't do this . . ._ He stopped abruptly as Shuiichi turned and blocked him.

"I'm sure you know what's going on," he said seriously, low enough so that the adults in the adjacent living room did not hear. "But just so you don't think I hate you or something now . . . I'm glad you're back." He glanced at the silent Hiei, but it was an accepting look.

Kurama nodded. _Thank you . . ._

Shuiichi studied his face a moment, then headed toward the living room. "Dad, Mom, we have some guests."

Kurama squared his shoulders and entered the room. Shiori and Hatanaka were sitting on the couch watching television. Kurama winced, hearing the newscaster recall last week's events. He knew that they had been filmed but somehow actually seeing it there on TV made the reality hit harder.

His mother gasped and he rested his tentative gaze on her. "S-Shuiichi . . ."

"Aa, kaasan," he whispered.

She slowly rose, ignoring her husband's protests, and took a few steps toward him. "I've been so worried . . ." She reached to touch him and he flinched, eyes going wide.

_Don't._

Behind them, the television was rolling a clip of a redheaded young man transforming into a tall, inhuman being. Shuiichi cut it off and the room was thrown into silence.

"Are you all right?" she asked, hand dropping listlessly to her side.

"Aa," he said again. "I . . . am sorry for worrying you. I . . . I . . ." _ I really can't do this._ He looked helplessly at Hiei but the youkai was watching the slight woman.

Shiori finally noticed Kurama was not alone. "Are you Hiei-san?" she ventured. He gave her a small nod and tears came to her eyes. "Thank you for saving my son, for destroying that ball in the sky."

Hatanaka stood and put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "We weren't sure if we would see you again," he told Kurama. "Not after . . ."

"My friends and I had to hide for a while," Kurama said softly. "We still have to." He couldn't stand it, this skipping around the true subject. He hated being here while this conversation went nowhere. He hated that _they knew._

"Kaasan–" he began.

"Shuiichi–" she also started. He clapped his mouth shut as she pushed forward. "I saw everything on the news and at first I refused to believe that- that was you . . . but when you were never at the apartment or didn't answer my calls . . . Shuiichi, is it true? Did it all . . . really happen?"

_In other words, did I really fight those monsters? Did I really . . . mutate into a silver fox being? Kaasan, is that what you're asking?_

"Aa," he answered, giving her only the truth. "I haven't been honest with any of you. I'm not the Shuiichi you think I am. I'm sorry. I . . . I never meant for you to find out. I didn't want to endanger your lives."

"Why?" Shiori implored. "Why would we be in danger?"

Kurama turned away, unable to meet their expectant faces. "I have a past where I was a thief and a rogue and not someone to be proud of. But I_ was _proud of the fear my name instilled in others. Then years ago I was shot by Hunter who wanted me dead, and I took an opportunity to merge with the dying soul of your unborn child. I became Shuiichi. I had intended to leave as soon as my new . . . human . . . body was strong enough. I couldn't do it."

His eyes were shimmering as he faced them again. "You showed me what it was like to be warm and I became content to remain with you. I wanted to tell you my true nature again and again but didn't have the courage to face your possible rejection. And last week I lost the choice at all . . ."

Shiori wavered and Hatanaka helped her to sit on the couch. "I've had dreams about you . . . in that form."

"They weren't dreams." Kurama closed his eyes painfully. "Two demons came here and tried to get you involved in the conflict that was building between this world and the demon world that exists opposite it. I discovered what they were doing and frightened them away, but they had already told you all about me . . . or rather, about the . . . demon side of me called Kurama." He moved to kneel in front of the woman, heart aching as he sensed her nervousness. "I used a plant to make you forget what they told you and that's why you dream." He hesitated, reached out a trembling hand. "I- I can bring those memories back, if you want them . . ."

Shiori startled him by enfolding his hand in both of hers and laying them in her lap. She smiled a gentle, accepting smile. "If it pains you that much, then I would rather not remember. Let's build new, happier memories together. You are my son, Shuiichi, K-Kurama, no matter your past, no matter your appearance. Don't push me away. Musuko . . . my son . . ."

"Kaasan . . ." Relief washed over him.

Behind them, Hatanaka was welcoming him while Shuiichi grinned lopsidedly. Home . . . Kurama felt like he had never left.


	18. finality- final chapter

Chapter 18: finality

  


for a long time it seemed to me

that life was about to begin – real life

but there was always some obstacle in the way

something to be gotten through first

some unfinished business

time still to be served, a debt to be paid

then life would begin

at last it dawned on me

that these obstacles *were* life

–alfred d. souza

***

"They've been in there a long time," Daini mentioned, breaking the silence that had fallen over the three of them. "I hope everything's okay . . ."

Hiyaku fidgeted in her arms, having succumbed to the childish impulse to suck his thumb. "Maybe we oughtta go in," he mumbled around the digit.

"I think so too." She looked at the youko hidden in the shadows of the next door building. "Kit?"

"I care not," came the strained response.

"Well, come on then." _You do, don't you? You want to go in or else you'll bolt here and now._ She stepped onto the porch cast with yellow light, but the door opened before she even raised her hand to knock.

Hiei looked indifferently at them. "Coming?"

"We just were," Daini said, setting Hiyaku on his own feet and then taking his hand. "Do they know about us yet?"

"No." Hiei turned and walked back inside.

_Alright. In we go . . ._ She held open the door and surveyed Kit expectantly. Slowly, reluctantly, he detached himself from the darkness and slipped into the house. Hiei was waiting in the kitchen and tilted his head toward the next room.

When Kit still hung back, Daini inwardly sighed and decided to enter with Hiyaku first. _Maybe I can make things easier._ Instantly, several pairs of eyes focused on her; Hiyaku ducked behind her skirt.

"Ah, forgive me," she apologized, smiling. _Everything seems fine here._

Kurama rose from the couch and hurried to her. His face was flushed, gaze bright and merry, and he immediately hugged the girl tightly. "Kaasan, tousan, Shuiichi-kun, this is Niitoku Daini. You may recognize her from the news. Kaasan, you've met her before."

"Yes, of course," Shiori said cheerfully. "You came once with your friend Nakame-chan. Have you spoken to her recently?"

Daini nodded. "Just yesterday actually. I hear you two spent a lot of time together."

"During the last few weeks she came to visit me almost everyday. I never got to tell her thanks for helping me get through it all." Shiori smiled wistfully. "You knew about my son's past, didn't you?"

"I did," the girl admitted. _Kit, where are you?_ A tiny hand clenched her skirt and she remembered that she hadn't even introduced Hiyaku yet. "Shiori-san, I would like you to meet my newly adopted son, Hiyaku."

Hiyaku yelped as she stepped away from him, and he was left alone and exposed. "Erm, hi," he fumbled, tail curled protectively close to his body, ears flattened.

"Oh my," Shiori gasped. Her husband's face paled and Shuiichi breathed a 'cool.' "You're the child we saw before."

Hiyaku pouted, tail suddenly brisling defensively. "I'm always called that. I'm not a baby – I'm almost five!"

"Forgive me, Hiyaku-chan." Staring in wonder, Shiori crouched to his level. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You're not," the cub told her, melting under the coaxing smile she gave. "Ya just don't know. I'm a youko, like him." He pointed at Kurama. "'Cept I've blue eyes. And like him." He jabbed another finger toward the kitchen. "Though _he_ hasn't come out 'cause he's afraid."

"Am _not_," was the indignant snort. Kit stormed into the room, his head nearly brushing the entryway. "You, little brat, never learn. Your mouth runs quicker than a kitsune with his tails aflame."

Hiyaku squeaked and darted behind Shiori. "But ya love me anyways!" His wail was muffled by Shiori's leg.

Kit's quick anger drained swiftly as he met gaping dark eyes. "That I do," he whispered, taking a few steps away from Shiori until his back was pressed against the far wall. ". . . oh Inari . . ."

Kurama quickly held up his hands in case anyone panicked. "It's all right," he said. "Kaasan, it's a long story but this is Kit. He's . . . my brother, almost like a twin."

"I remember you," Shiori said softly. "You helped then . . . you saved all those people." Kit snapped his gaze to the floor. "And you . . ." she continued, "you were very protective of–"

"She is my mate," Kit cut her off quietly. "I will be always."

"Your mate?"

"My mate, my wife, my bonded. I– she–" He crumpled, again staring at the floor.

_Oh Kit._ Daini wanted to reach out to him but held herself back.

"You care for her a lot," Shiori said gently. "I can see that."

"I care for many." Haunted golden eyes tentatively raised to hers. She saw hesitation in their depths, and a great suffering that startled her. It was the same kind of suffering she had seen in Shu- Kurama's eyes.

Slowly, in case he fled, she moved closer. His height was imposing and she did not doubt that his strength terrified her, but he seemed more like a lost boy . . . What was he hiding? Why did he shy away from her? "Please," she said, tilting her head back to peer up at him. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

Kit's mouth hung slack. Then he stammered a bit before realizing that this was the very opportunity he had searched for. "You love Kurama, do you not?" he asked her.

"Kurama." She blinked. "Oh, yes, I do. He's my son."

"And Kurama the youko? Do you love him as well?"

Her brow creased a little. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. Aren't they the same person?"

Kit paused, glancing at said ningen-youko. "Yes, I suppose they are."

"Then of course I do," she responded without hesitation.

The silver youko swallowed heavily and shifted his feet. "But . . . can you love a son who does not – can not – look human? Can your compassion extend as far as to include a spirit who was once part of your eldest? Can it extend . . . to me?"

Shiori cupped her hands to her face. Tears formed and were released, spilling over her fingers. "You . . ."

"I have memories," Kit murmured, refusing to look anywhere but the floor. "Some are the same as his. I remember those of you the most vividly and . . . and I feel . . . I can feel what he feels . . . for you . . ." He trailed off miserably. _I have probably frightened her now. I- I should leave before I ruin it all._

Cool hands touched his cheeks, shattering his dark thoughts. Shiori was touching him, unafraid, and he stared down at her, marveling at her tears; her eyes were sad but it wasn't the kind of sadness he had dreaded. He complied with her silent request, eyes sliding close, and he bent, silver hair falling over his shoulders as he let her pull him down. She pressed a tender kiss to his forehead and then took one of his long-nailed hands.

"Yes, I can," she replied. "And I never would think otherwise."

_Inari above._ Kit choked, arms going to her shoulders to clasp them lightly. _Was it really a good thing in the end that the Ningenkai was awakened?_ He saw his mother's shining face, the accepting smiles of Hatanaka and Shuiichi, Daini's grin, Hiei's smirk, and Hiyaku's high-pitched giggles. And the smooth, relaxed panes of Kurama's face.

Kit knew his answer immediately.

***

Daini slipped on her pajamas and piled her black hair into a high, makeshift ponytail. Observing her appearance in the small mirror adorning one wall, she grinned and stuck out her tongue. _My, I'm in a silly mood tonight._

She couldn't help it. After returning to Kurama and Hiei's apartment several days ago, she had been on a constant happy high. Everything seemed to be working out. Despite all that had happened, everything had ended up even better than before.

Of course, she still had yet to reconsider school. Because she missed too many classes, she had dropped them all and never returned to the dorm.

And they were all still reluctant to appear in public again. Their names and faces blared across every news avenue. Even a brief encounter with someone who recognized them could mean a complete loss of privacy. The phone already rang almost constantly and more than once they'd had to escape the apartment through the window because some reporter refused to leave.

Yet, she was happy.

Kit smiled more often now, a nice change from his usual moody attitude. Daini knew his family's acceptance had meant a tremendous deal to him, especially that of Shiori. The woman had visited them since then, sitting and talking with Kurama and Kit over tea. Even Hiei hung around frequently; though whether because he wanted to or had no better way to spend his time, Daini wasn't sure.

"Growing vain, are you?" Kit asked, standing in the doorway to the small bedroom they shared.

A faint pink spread across her cheeks and she mock scolded at her mate. "Not any more than you."

Kit curled his lips back, revealing sharp white teeth. "Think so?" He closed the door behind him and removed his t-shirt.

Daini wasn't used to seeing him in normal human clothes, though he had taken to wearing thin cotton pullovers and loose cotton pants. The first (and only) time he had donned a pair of jeans, she had burst out laughing, which made him turn the loveliest shade of red. She couldn't resist! The sight of his tail hanging through the small rip in the back had struck her funny bone just right. Needless to say, he never wore a pair again.

"Something humorous?"

Daini blinked and realized she'd been smirking her silly head off. "Um, not really. So are you ready for bed?"

"I suppose," he said, lifting and dropping his shoulders. "The night _is_ getting old."

A light knock sounded on the door and Kurama peeked one green eye. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Daini chirped. "Come in, come in."

He opened the door all the way and entered. Hiyaku bounded past his ankles and jumped onto the bed.

"A reporter called!" the cub informed them.

"Haven't they all?" Kit snorted. "Why bother answering the phone when we have Caller ID?"

"I don't really know," Kurama admitted sheepishly. "I haven't answered the phone in weeks. But, it just keep ringing and ringing and it was a number I hadn't seen before . . ."

"Kurama-kun, you didn't," Daini sighed.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I figured one small talk wouldn't hurt. Turns out she's an American reporter who happened to be in town when the portal opened. She said you, Kit, broke through a ramen shop window and landed right in front of her."

"The blonde woman?" Kit recalled. "I vaguely recall."

"Well, she was there when Hiei unleashed the Kokuryuuha too. She witnessed everything."

"So did millions of other ningens."

Daini shook her head and slid off the bed, walking around to the opposite side. "What'd she want?"

"The usual," Kurama said. "An interview with each of us. At first I told her I wasn't interested in telling her anything. But what she said next made me reconsider my answer. She said, I've no other agenda than to make sure the world knows you for who you really are."

"And?" Kit prompted.

"And I told her I would ask you guys first."

"I still say no."

Daini, now behind Kit, smirked and grasped a pillow. _All this serious talk is ruining my good mood._ "Kit, Kit," she chided. "Don't be so negative." She lifted the fluffy object and brought it crashing down atop his head.

The youko yelped, tail bristling resentfully. He reached over and grabbed her by the wrist, and the girl was too overcome with giggles to struggle. He yanked her into his lap, glaring down at her though his touch was gentle. "I thought you agreed with me."

"Yes, well, I did at first. But this is a great chance for all the misunderstandings to be put to rest." She batted her eyelashes innocently. "And besides, it might be fun."

Kit growled and used the offending pillow to whack her a few times, tousling her hair. Daini laughed, covering her face with her arms.

Suddenly, another pillow hit Kit with a loud thump. Kit halted his attack on Daini and slowly stretched to glare over his shoulder. Hiyaku grimaced and then wiggled his fingers. While the youko was distracted, she scrambled free, snatched her pillow, and again clobbered him.

"You!" Dodging her assaults, he tripped her and sent her sprawling onto the bed. "Wicked ningen! Wicked youko brat!"

Hiyaku bounced up and down, timidness forgotten, and tackled the older kitsune. He giggled as Kit only tossed him beside Daini and tickled him mercilessly.

Kurama chuckled and loosely folded his arms. "Sometimes, brother, you can act like such a ch–" Whack. "Hey!" He pulled the feather-filled mass off his face and looked annoyed. "Don't involve me in your little brawl– ack!" He ducked as another pillow went sailing over his head.

Hiei appeared in the doorway, brow furrowed. "Must you be so noisy? Kurama, have– mmph!" Scarlet eyes blinked and the pillow Kurama had just dodged slid to the floor. Hiei stood there, albeit dazed and not sure how to handle the situation.

"Ah, gomen," Daini offered.

"Kurama . . ." Hiei started again, regaining his composure. "Have they decided yet?"

"Not yet." The redhead tilted his head. "Have you?"

"No."

Daini had reissued the pillow battle, distracting Kit and Hiyaku. "Don't! Uh-uh!" she cried as the two playfully ganged up on her. Their abused pillows tore open and feathers went flying through the air, alighting on their laughing faces.

Kurama toyed with one corner of the cushion he held. "Say, Hiei."

A raised eyebrow from the youkai.

"What would you do," his slender fingers tightened, griping the white cloth, "if I . . ."

Hiei crossed his arms and turned away, snorting. "We should take this matter seriously. That ningen reporter–"

Smack.

Kurama hid the pillow behind his back and smiled his Shuiichi-best. "You didn't answer my question."

Small yet powerful hands reached down and plucked a second pillow off the floor. Hiei straightened and raised his smouldering eyes to Kurama's. Then, very deliberately, he also stole the pillow Kurama held, and brandished both like deadly weapons.

Kurama narrowed his gaze. "You wouldn't."

Hiei only flashed a bit of fang. "Silly kitsune. You wanted an answer."

"Yes, but–" His objection was cut short by two over-stuffed pillows. "Hiei!"

Laughter engulfed the room amid sounds of the pillow fight, cloth tearing and more feathers coating everyone, the bed squeaking as they scrambled across it, feet thumping on the floor. The laughter was fresh and bright; and while it was not burden free, it carried an edge that chased away all doubts that things would not turn out fine in the end.

In another part of the city was a forest of newly-grown trees. Their pink and white blossoms were fully opened toward the sky, carefully shaped and delicately beautiful. They stood as a testament of that fateful day when eyes across the globe were opened, and no one could ever forget.

The long winter had finally ended.

***

_"And that is that," Kit finishes. "The next day Kurama returned your call and set up this interview." He surveys the room and wrinkles his nose. "Though he might have chosen a more appropriate spot than this old building."_

_I scribble a few last sentences and close my notepad. "The end," I breathe to myself, and place my notes and pen inside my purse._

_The door bursts open. Kurama and Daini enter the room in a rushed flurry._

_"My appointment is in only ten minutes!" she wails. She has changed into a red skirt and yellow blouse. I wonder where she is going and ask. "My university has decided to listen to my appeal to reenter their college. Kit and I are meeting with them very soon."_

_"So late?" I glance at my watch. "It's already after dark."_

_Kit stands, adjusting his collar. "We still have to be careful about who sees us."_

_"The administrators agreed that night was the best time," Daini says, biting her lip nervously. "Come on, Kit, or we'll be late."_

_"Same here," Kurama says. "My boss called just few minutes ago and said he wants me back."_

_"That's wonderful! Kurama-kun, is Hiyaku with Shiori-san?"_

_"Yes, we just took him over."_

_"Good, good. Shelta-san, it was very nice meeting you."_

_"You too," I say. "And take care."_

_The youko nods the same, and the two hurry outside._

_I'm now alone with Kurama. He puts on his long coat, for the weather is still chilly at night, and smooths the tan cloth._

_"By the way," he says to me. "Hiei wanted me to tell you thank you."_

_"He said that?" Somehow it doesn't seem possible._

_A grin. "No. But I'm sure that's what he was feeling."_

_Ah. "Tell him I appreciate it." _

_"Sure." He picks up our empty drink cans and tosses them in a nearby trash bin. "Ne, Shelta-san?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What do you think about all this, about us?"_

_About you, you mean? "I think," I say slowly, "that you're just a group of people trying to live."_

_For a moment, he stands there and watches me. And then he closes his emerald eyes, smiles; and when he opens them again, they are clear. "Good." He turns and disappears out the room, soft footsteps fading and vanishing completely._

_I feel like I've been in this room for ages. As I pick up my purse, my notepad falls out, landing on the bare concrete before me. I bend and retrieve it, flip through the pages filled with notes. I tried to categorize them and fit their experiences into little sentences with commas and periods, but I realize as I skim over my notes that none of the emotion I saw today is contained within those nouns, verbs, and objects._

_I have a live news report to give in the morning, but suddenly . . . Gripping the pages between my hands, I shred the paper, ripping the sentences into unreadable pieces. I walk to the window where a cold wind blows and the air seems to snatch the pieces from my hands, carrying them above the blossom-speckled forest far beneath the building._

_Tomorrow, I'll speak from my memory alone._

_I turn and go to the door, flipping off the light as I do, and leave with a lighter heart than when I came._

–from the memoirs of Shelta Waters, ABN reporter

  


*owari*


End file.
